


Sounders of Three

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 77,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 威尔继续他在“昨夜屠龙”之后的旅程。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sounders of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847300) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



_一切变成了一团模糊。汉尼拔格开了他的手臂，抓住了他，但是威尔踢中了汉尼拔，他们两人一同跌落了下去，那片碎片在他们中间。它扎进了威尔的大腿里，威尔呻吟着从汉尼拔身旁爬开。暖意和血液一起从伤口蔓延开来，威尔感觉到一种熟悉的迟钝感。他笑了一声，试图把伤口堵住，但是他的胳膊不听他的命令。汉尼拔的身影笼罩到他上方，威尔的腿上感到了按压。_

_“别动，”汉尼拔以一种嘶哑的声音命令道，但他听上去并不自信。威尔希望灯是打开的，这样他就能看到汉尼拔的脸。暖意仍然在腿上蔓延着，但他的胳膊和手感觉冰凉。_

_他们二人总是这样结束，伴随着血液从他的血脉中涌出，在他的皮肤上灼烧。威尔闭上双眼，从遥远的地方，他听到汉尼拔在呼唤他的名字。_

_“威尔！！威尔！？”_

 

——one——

 

      “威尔？”他听到汉尼拔再一次地问，“威尔？”

　　死亡这一次令人感觉如此宁静。汉尼拔陪在他的身边，并且没有太多的痛苦。但是他现在正处在痛苦之中。高烧的痛苦，加上威尔感觉自己的脑袋随时都会裂开。他试图睁开眼睛但是他的身体不予回应。这不是一种他习惯的感受，但是同样很熟悉。

　　“威尔，你正处在发作之中。我需要你把你的枪交给我！”汉尼拔说。

　　威尔困惑地摇摇头，一个战栗窜过他的全身。

　　“威尔？”

　　汉尼拔的声音好像是从遥远的地方传过来，而威尔感觉自己在往下跌落。他期待着会击中冰冷的海水，但结果他降落到的是坚实的地面。威尔颤动了一下，一声剧烈的枪响传出。他的手感觉疼痛。他意识到自己的手里有把枪，随后感觉有人拿走了它。他没法阻止他，也没法睁开眼睛，他的整个身体被某种不知名的东西拉紧。

　　 _ **癫痫，**_ 威尔在他的身体平静下来之后缓慢地想到。他正处在癫痫发作之中，这一切感觉都很熟悉。

　　“他正在癫痫发作，”威尔听到一个他觉得自己似乎认识的男性声音说。它让他回想起夜晚洒在雪地上的血。“你似乎并不是很关心……？”

　　“看起来应该是轻度癫痫，”汉尼拔说。威尔想看着他，但他的身体拒绝反应。

　　“你就是那个据称是切萨比克开膛手的人？”汉尼拔声音里带着真诚的好奇问道。威尔记起了这一刻，记起了接着回答的人是谁。

　　“为什么你说是‘据称’？”亚伯·吉迪恩问。

　　“因为你不是。你知道你不是，但是除此之外对自己到底是谁则所知甚少。”

　　 _ **因为汉尼拔才是开膛手，**_ 威尔困惑地想。他曾经经历过这个，不过不是躺在地上，而是站着。他是在脑炎治好之后在BSHCI里想起这一段记忆的。

　　“自己的身份被夺走真是一件糟糕的事情，”汉尼拔继续道。威尔想要尖叫但是他的身体不让他这么做。他可能是已经死了，但是他脑袋的剧痛意味着他还活着并且正在受苦。

　　“我正在一片片地将它捡回来。你应该看看我从我的精神科医生那里拿回的那些。”

　　 _ **弗雷德里克，**_ 威尔记起。

　　不，这不对。这个时候他还没遇见弗雷德里克。或者遇到过了？他曾经穿越时间回到过去而没有人记得。他曾经引诱汉尼拔然后死去，跟汉尼拔搏斗之后在他房间的地板上把血流干。

　　“阿拉娜·布鲁姆也是你的精神科医生之一，对吗？”汉尼拔问。

　　“没错。布鲁姆医生，”吉迪恩缓慢而若有所思地问。

　　但是这个在第一次的时候已经发生过了。当汉尼拔是他的精神科医生而不是他的恋人，当他病着的时候。

　　 _ **脑炎，**_ 威尔记起。他曾经由于脑炎而得过癫痫。他又一次病了，又一次成了汉尼拔的病人，并且正与他以及从BSHCI逃出来的亚伯·吉迪恩一起在他的餐厅里。

　　“我可以告诉你去哪里找到她，”汉尼拔向吉迪恩提议，威尔可以感到他的泪水从紧闭的眼睛里跑出来。他知道这会走向哪里而他不想那样。为什么这样的事情会发生？他不想要在这里。他想要去……想要回家。但是什么是家？家曾经是他的房子和狗，然后是他与莫莉的生活。在经过了杀死红龙、从悬崖坠落以及穿越时间之后，家曾经是与过去的汉尼拔在一起。但是过去的汉尼拔用枪杀死了他的狗，而威尔再次死去了。

      威尔不明白到底发生了什么。他是在他的个人时间线上向前穿越了一点吗？或者所有他记得的一切不过是遭受脑炎煎熬所产生的幻觉？恐慌淹没了他而他不能思考，他什么都听不见。他的身体不听指令，一切都感觉不对。他不能够在这里。他不想要在这里。

      双手温柔的触碰令他得以从恐慌之中脱离。他的头部和脖颈被人从地板上托起。威尔认得这双手。汉尼拔的手曾经伤害过他，安抚过他，操过他。它们是熟悉的，仍然地，他想要从这一触碰以及紧接着的怀抱中逃离。汉尼拔一定是坐到了地上，将他拉到他的胸前。

      “威尔，你能听到我吗？”汉尼拔问。

      威尔不确定自己是否想要回应。毕竟，他知道紧随其后而来的是什么。快速检查一下汉尼拔的玩具有没有损坏得太过严重，然后在保护阿拉娜的掩饰下杀死亚伯。

      “你一定十分困惑，”汉尼拔说。“但你必须将自己从当前的状态中拉出来，威尔。”

      如果可以的话，威尔想要嗤笑或者哭泣出声。他不确定哪种。但他的身躯僵硬而不受控制，他庆幸因此得以得到保护。

      “你的名字是威尔·格拉汉姆。你在马里兰州，巴尔的摩，我的家中，”汉尼拔重复着他的老咒语。威尔想要从他以及他的操纵之下躲开。他感觉自己身体的某些部分开始反应，肌肉收紧和放松。

      “你发着烧来到我的房子里。你正在经历幻觉。你认为盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯还活着并且跟我们在一起。你可能正在发作，”汉尼拔解释道，抚摸着威尔的头发。这使得威尔渴望更多触碰，但同样使他为谎言而愤怒。他自觉地吞咽，再一次地，他移动肌肉来试图控制肢体。

      “非常好，威尔，”汉尼拔满意地说。“请尝试睁开你的眼睛。”

      威尔不想要睁开眼睛。他想要回到自己的意识深处，不去应对正在发生的一切。他甚至不确定这是不是真的。或许没有什么东西是真的，并且再也没有什么值得在乎的了。

      “威尔，请你，”汉尼拔说。他听上去真的担忧，而这也令人感到伤痛。努力睁开双眼的时候，威尔觉得自己表现得像只饱受虐待的狗，仍然想要取悦他的主人。光线太过于明亮，直到汉尼拔的头部移动，挡住了光，遮蔽威尔的面庞。他低头以古怪的角度注视他。

      **你杀了我的狗，** 威尔想着，想要啜泣出声。在痛苦之中，他蜷缩着想要躲开汉尼拔。他没有办法找回动作的能力，直到汉尼拔再次抓紧他，扶住他的腰。

      “让我们站起来，威尔，”他说着将威尔拉起来。威尔的双腿虚弱，即使他此时憎恨这种触碰，汉尼拔环绕在他腰上的手臂是他唯一没有再次跌落在地的原因。

       “你能听到我吗，威尔？”

 犹豫地，威尔点了点头。

      “跟着我重复，”汉尼拔说。“我的名字是威尔·格拉汉姆。”

      威尔意识到他无法摆脱当前的情况，决定配合他直到自己有足够的力量离开。

      “我的……”威尔吞咽了一下。“我的名字是威尔·格拉汉姆。”

      “举起你的双臂，”汉尼拔指示道。

      威尔依言照做，举起双臂。汉尼拔在一旁观察着他，威尔让手臂垂落。

      “威尔，虽然你可能并不喜欢，但我需要你看着我然后微笑。”

       微笑，威尔想道，歇斯底里地笑了一声。威尔从没有经历比现在更不想微笑的时刻；他从汉尼拔以及他拥着他的手臂中躲开。

      “让我走，”当汉尼拔试图扶住他的时候威尔说。

      “我正在试图帮助你，威尔。”

      这一次威尔嗤笑出声，出乎他意料地，汉尼拔后退了一步。威尔跌落回地板上。上一次他没有这么虚弱的，对吧？或者上一次或许并不存在。或许他所记得的一切只不过是烧灼着他的脑炎产生的幻觉。

      “我不再知道什么是真实的了，”威尔以绝望的声音说，转头把脸藏在双手之下。他想要问汉尼拔，但他不相信他。他想要 **他的** 汉尼拔，那个任他将他们拉下悬崖好跟他在一起的汉尼拔。另一声啜泣逃离了威尔。

      “让我来帮你，威尔，”汉尼拔重复了他的请求。威尔发出一声颤抖的喘气，感到抗争的意愿离他而去。他是如此地疲累而一切都感到刺痛。

      “你想要我做什么？”他问道，仍然看着地板。

      “我需要看到你微笑来排除中风的可能性，”汉尼拔回答道。

      威尔深呼吸几次，逼迫自己抬头看向蹲在他身边的汉尼拔。在他的一生中，微笑从来没有这么困难过。他很确定它看上去更像是一个鬼脸。但汉尼拔似乎满意了。好吧，他的玩具还能运作。 _ **他是应该高兴，**_ 威尔想道。

      “不是中风，”汉尼拔说。“但你可能正处在发作之中。你能告诉我你记得的最后一件事情是什么吗？”

      _ **你失手杀了我，**_ 威尔想着但是没有说出来，移开了视线。相较于现在的感觉之糟，在这所房子里流血的记忆反而成为了更加平静的那一个。

     “我不知道，”他回答道。“我正在我的家里，我想？”

      “你一定是又断片了。你正在发烧，”汉尼拔告诉他，“当你来到我家的时候你正在幻觉之中。你认为盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯还活着。你表现得就好像他正在这所房子里跟我们一起。”

      威尔不想要回答，不想要配合汉尼拔的游戏。他疲累而痛苦。

      “不是亚伯·吉迪恩？”他疲惫地问，看到汉尼拔眨了眨眼。威尔感觉他应该对此有所反应，但实在无法勉强自己。

      “你看到了亚伯·吉迪恩？”汉尼拔不带感情地问道。

      威尔叹了口气。他已经厌倦了所有这些诡计。厌倦了配合汉尼拔的游戏。

      “你还记得在哪里，我们好告诉杰克？”

      威尔摇了摇头，引发了又一阵疼痛。他需要医院和治疗脑炎的药物。他让自己的脑袋再次垂落。

      “我担心阿拉娜，威尔，”汉尼拔说，伸出一只手温柔地搭在威尔的肩上。躺在地板上，威尔无法躲开。“他们已经发现了奇尔顿医生；吉迪恩切割了他。”

      这真是一个非常粗糙的操纵，威尔想。但他的脑袋正在头骨里沸腾，汉尼拔用不着精妙。即使明白正在发生的是什么，威尔仍然发现难以应付。他真的需要一点时间来思考。

      “打给杰克？”过了一会他提议道，没有抬头看汉尼拔。

       “是的，我会让他知道阿拉娜正在危险之中；当我回来之后我们应该带你去医院。”

      威尔听到他站起身来向厨房走去。门开了又关。威尔盯着地板。他不知道要怎么做。他不知道发生了什么。但他不想要在这里。他不想要再被汉尼拔操纵。他想要要回他的狗，他想要跟汉尼拔在一起，而不是被一遍又一遍地伤害。

      在想到巴斯特和温斯顿的时候，威尔轻轻地啜泣了起来。它们不应该被牵连进来的。但是汉尼拔知道这会伤害威尔，就像威尔杀死彼得莉亚时汉尼拔感到的一样。他应该预料到汉尼拔的反应的。他应该知道汉尼拔会怎样回应的。毕竟，汉尼拔曾在威尔背叛他的时候杀死了阿比盖尔。威尔伸手抹过他的脸，试图稳定自己。

      汉尼拔会很快回来，来查看威尔是否已经离开去杀死亚伯·吉迪恩。或许他应该离开。威尔环顾四周，他的视野依然有些模糊，他的思绪如此迟缓。他站起身来，摇摇晃晃地扶住桌子。他曾经在这张桌子上跟汉尼拔做过爱。他曾经把兰道尔·提尔的尸体放在上面。两种记忆感觉都很真实。他能相信它们吗？

      他的枪和车钥匙正躺在桌子上。威尔盯着它们。他不知道应该怎么做，但是武器意味着权力。他擦掉面颊上的泪水，伸手拿起枪。他检查它是否装了弹，盯着它，慢慢地意识到汉尼拔可能并没有真的去打给杰克。最有可能地，他只是在什么地方等着威尔离开。他想知道如果他没有离开汉尼拔会怎么做。他想知道举起枪对着汉尼拔然后射击会是什么感觉。他想知道这是否还有意义。他早已经死了两次，或者也可能没有。或许这一切都只是另一个幻觉。

      威尔慢慢地走向厨房，汉尼拔不在那儿。他盯着后门，打开了枪的保险。他对着那扇门举起枪，想着他死去的狗。他的手在颤抖，他不知道这是出于身体的高烧还是徘徊于是否射击的挣扎。他周围的世界仍然一片朦胧，他的头剧痛难忍，而且他感觉自己就要燃烧殆尽了。

      门扉开启，将选择从威尔手中拿走了。时间就好像慢了下来，威尔看着汉尼拔迈步而入。当他看到威尔持枪而立的时候睁大了眼睛。

      威尔射了两枪。

      第一枪击中他的胸口，第二枪则穿过了他的喉咙。他看上去很惊讶。

      汉尼拔倒下，砰地一声坠落在地板上。威尔盯着这一幕。他以为会感到自由，但取而代之地他感到恐怖，他的喉咙抽紧。当高烧的晕眩与恐慌的迷惑相叠，他几乎无法呼吸。

      “汉尼拔。”他说着踉跄向前，垂下枪跪到汉尼拔身旁。他正在抽搐，没有看向威尔。他只是盯着天花板，鲜血从他的喉咙和嘴里涌出。威尔放开枪，将手压在汉尼拔喉咙上的伤口上，但这止不住血流。

      “我很抱歉，”威尔啜泣着说。“我真的很抱歉。”

      汉尼拔没有回答。在威尔的注视下，他虚弱地呼吸了一口气，然后静止不动了。

 

——two——

 

　　威尔再次坠落。他左侧着地击中了地面，听见了骨头破碎的声音。疼痛让他的大脑一片空白。当他恢复意识，他在不住地颤抖着，而且感到彻骨地冷。躺在地上，他开始因为疼痛而哭泣。威尔非常确定至少他的肩膀断了。啜泣着，他盯着天空，认为自己好像听到了狗儿的哀叫声。小心地抬起头，他发现自己在他的老房子旁。他从房顶上跌落下来了，威尔意识到。他受伤了并且正在休克。他应该进屋子里去叫救护车。这似乎是项不可达成的任务。剧痛之下他只有呼吸的力气。但他如果想活下去必须站起来。休克可能会杀了他。

　　威尔痛苦而费力地站起。他抓着扶栏移到屋子门前。门是锁着的。他挫败地将前额抵在门前。

　　“救命，”他虚弱地呼唤道。狗儿们的吠叫回应了他，威尔抬起头向上看。他的狗在那里。情况有什么地方不对劲，但他必须得照看他的狗。他拖拽着脚步来到门旁边的一扇窗边，将背转向玻璃，意图用他没有断裂的那根胳膊打破它。

　　回忆袭击了他。他记得打破玻璃以及汉尼拔试图堵住他的血。当他同样记起枪击汉尼拔并且看着他死去，他的呼吸甚至进一步加速了。

　　“不，”威尔呜咽道，听到狗儿们在窗后回应。犹豫不决地，他倚向窗户，断裂的胳膊受到挤压造成的疼痛将他从恐慌中惊起。

　　当他能够恢复呼吸之后，威尔强迫自己打破了窗户。即使经受着剧痛，不知怎么他还是成功地以手上的几道割伤为代价爬进了屋内。被紧张的狗儿们环绕，巴斯特和温斯顿依然活着，他设法到达电话前打了911。解释发生了什么是困难的，更加困难的是跟随接线员的指示躺下来并保持温暖。但那个女人一再坚持，而威尔感觉太糟而无法争辩。

　　接下来的一切都很模糊。呼吸很困难，而他疼痛得难以集中。狗儿们聚集在床边，巴斯特和拉瑞跳到了床垫上。它们试图争取他的注意，不过在他没有回应之后躺了下来。它们的亲近帮助他在自己拉到身上的毯子之外保持温暖。

　　他一定是睡着了，因为突然之间他听到有人在喊他的名字。

　　“格拉汉姆先生？！”

　　威尔困惑地环顾四周，看到一个身穿现场急救员制服的女人在他的窗外。窗户是破的，威尔花了一会功夫才记起是自己打破了它好进来屋子里。那个女人继续说着，但是威尔无法理解她话里的含义。他觉得放松。有人来这里帮助他了。

　　一声巨响传来，他因为吃惊而抽动，造成了又一阵的疼痛。他呻吟出声，闭上眼睛，试图控制痛感但是失败了。有谁的手触摸他的咽喉，威尔的呼吸因恐惧而停止。他试图从触碰中躲开，造成了更多的痛苦。他感觉自己的心脏想要疾驰而去。他无法呼吸。

　　当他再次醒来，他正躺在一张医院病床上，被熟悉的医疗仪器的声响所环绕。周围闻起来是消毒水和医院的味道。他的脑袋由于止痛药而恍惚。他的第一冲动是去检查腹部，但随即意识到他的左半边被固定住了。他转过头，看到一个带着呼救按钮的遥控器躺在手边。他想知道自己应不应该按它，最终还是否决了这个想法。太过费力了。他似乎还不错，不需要紧急的救援。止痛药使得一切都不太真实。他看向房间另一端的窗户。现在是白天，天空阴云密布。

　　模糊地，威尔记起枪击汉尼拔，接着从这段记忆中缩开。这一切令人困惑。它真的发生过吗？他同样记得在汉尼拔的手下渐渐死去。但这些不可能都是真的，对吗？他甚至不确定自己在什么时刻。他的手指上没有戒指，这是不是意味着他还没有跟莫莉结婚？威尔开始感觉焦虑。他听到他的心脏监护器加速了。

　　他遵循他的第一冲动，将右手伸到毯子和病号服下面触摸腹部。没有伤疤也没有伤口。即使有麻醉剂帮助他镇静，威尔仍然感觉焦躁不堪。没有伤疤意味着他不在坠落之后，甚至不在汉尼拔去往欧洲之后。他开始无声地啜泣，不在乎因此造成的阵阵疼痛。

　　门被打开了，威尔将目光投过去。他的脸颊湿润，并且仍然在流泪。进门的是一个一脸关切神情的护士。

　　“一切都还好吧？”他问道，走近床边，检查连接威尔脉搏的仪器。威尔没有回答。那人低头看向他。“你感觉疼痛吗？”

　　威尔想让他离开，摇了摇头。

　　“你能告诉我你的名字吗？”

　　内心里，威尔呻吟了一声。但是鉴于他无法摆脱这一谈话，他强迫自己回答了问题。

　　“威尔·格拉汉姆。”

　　“你知道今天的日期吗？”

　　威尔笑了一声，这造成了更多的疼痛，令他不禁畏缩。护士看上去很担忧。

　　“不，”威尔在疼痛之下慢慢地呼吸着说。“我不知道今天的日期。”

　　“月份呢？”那个人问。威尔闭上眼睛摇了摇头。他记得在自己的房顶上梦游。那发生在他得脑炎的时候。

　　“我想现在是2013年，”他回答道，接着问：“我的头没问题吧？”

　　“你的脉搏很稳定，”那个护士说，“在摔倒之后有一些困惑是正常的。不过我会找医生来为你检查一下。在这期间你想要一些冰屑吗？”

　　“是的，谢谢，”威尔回答道。

　　那个人离开了，一分钟之后，一个年长些的女人为他拿来了冰屑。威尔拿了一些放进嘴里，为凉爽的感觉而放松。他思考着应该怎么办，尽量不去想其他时间线的记忆。他得集中于恢复健康，为此他得让医生检查他的大脑。如果他梦游了，那么他已经得了脑炎，而身处医院正是发现这一点的机会。没有脑炎汉尼拔就无法操纵他，他应该就可以避免被禁闭。

　　医生花了一些功夫才过来看他，因此威尔有时间准备自己。他不必在问诊的时候说很多谎，他的困惑是真的，接着他告诉了医生他的头痛，梦游和幻觉的症状。他被告知今年是2013年。他不禁为这个消息感到沮丧，不过设法隐瞒了情绪。医生决定做一个MIR扫描。精疲力尽地，威尔过后很快就睡着了。

　　当他再次醒来，阿拉娜和汉尼拔正在房间里。他朝他们眨眼，想知道他们是不是真的。当他看到汉尼拔正望着他，恐惧和渴望在内心泛起。威尔快速地把目光转向阿拉娜。

　　“嗨，”她轻轻地说，带着一个安抚的微笑。这是那种她用来让人们感到舒适的微笑。

　　“嗨，”他回应道。

　　“听说你摔了一跤，”她继续道。

　　“我从屋顶摔了下来，”他回答道，感到一股不安。“他们想要给你做个MIR扫描，对吗？”

　　“因为我很困惑，”威尔在阿拉娜开口前补充道，“你知道我的狗还好吗？”

　　“我不确定，”阿拉娜皱着眉说，“我先来的这里。不过我可以去搞清楚。等我几分钟，我去打个电话。”

　　威尔松了口气，点点头。她起身将手机从包里拿出离开了。寂静笼罩在房间里，威尔试图看向除了汉尼拔之外的任何一个地方。经过了死在一个手下，杀死另一个之后，他不知道要如何与这一个汉尼拔相处。但是默不作声只会更糟，因为他的恐惧、困惑和爱只会在他体内愈演愈烈。

　　“没什么要说的？”

　　“你想要我说什么？”汉尼拔问。威尔冒险向他的方向瞥了一眼。他看上去很平静，但是威尔在他的眼中认出了少许困惑。这让他记起这一个汉尼拔还没有认识他太长时间。

　　“我不知道，”威尔回答道。“我很……困惑。我……做了那些梦，而它们感觉那样真实。”

　　“那么你做了什么样的梦，威尔？”

　　他听上去如此地温柔和支持，这令人疼痛。那个威尔曾经追求过的汉尼拔就像这样，仍然地，他杀了巴斯特和温斯顿。并且杀了威尔，即使是出于意外。思及此使得威尔记起太多而这令人痛苦。他感觉受到背叛，不过不是被这一个汉尼拔。这一个汉尼拔只不过刚刚开始他的背叛，任凭威尔沉至病痛中。这是一道熟悉的旧伤。

　　“关于我们，”威尔最终说道，“关于我们有可能成为的，在没有那些……治疗的情况下，平等地相遇。”

　　在视野的角落，威尔看到汉尼拔直起身，倾身向威尔的方向。

　　“那是一个好梦吗？”他问威尔。正在这时门被打开，阿拉娜走了进来。

　　“是的，那是个好梦，”威尔回答他。“直到最后。”

　　“威尔？”阿拉娜问，她皱着眉头停下脚步。“你在跟谁说话？”

　　威尔僵住了。他看向汉尼拔坐着的那把椅子。他不在了。威尔的心率恐慌地飙升，他的呼吸加速。他试图吞咽，但是他的喉咙感觉阻塞。

　　“不在……？”他说，费力地试图呼吸，“汉尼拔不在这里吗！？”

　　阿拉娜快步走向他身边，握住他的手。

　　“没关系的，威尔，”她说，“你的头部受了伤；有一些副作用是很正常的。马上你就要接受MIR扫描，你的医生会很快弄清发生了什么的。”

　　她的话语和触碰没有帮助。他越来越喘不上气，因而感觉头部越来越轻。一个护士急匆匆地进来，紧跟着一个医生。阿拉娜一定是按了急救按钮，或者是他的脉搏警示了他们。他们给他注射了什么东西，很快恐慌缓解了，然而威尔感觉恍惚起来。他听见阿拉娜跟医生说话，但是无法理解他们在说些什么。被下药或者处于恍惚好像已经成为了他的一种常态。

　　“威尔？”阿拉娜再次握住他的手问。他看向她，眯着眼睛，想知道他的眼镜哪去了。

　　“你刚刚看到了汉尼拔在这个房间里吗？”

　　“我们谈话了，”威尔确认道，皱起了眉。“我们总是谈很多。”

　　阿拉娜微笑了。这个微笑有什么地方不对劲，但威尔说不上是哪里。

　　“你是否明白你的精神科医生并不真的在这儿？”站在床另一边的医生问道。威尔看向他的方向，但是被窗户分了心。几只鸟儿在遥远的天际线上。

　　“不是我的精神科医生，”威尔告诉他们，认真地，“想过要叫他男朋友，不过你能想象他跟这个词匹配吗？伴侣这个说法他可以接受。”

　　一时之间没有任何人说话。威尔看着那些鸟。这很令人舒畅，威尔感到一阵对狼陷的旷野的渴望。

　　“我的狗还好吗？”他问道，慢慢地转头看向阿拉娜。他的脖子感觉像是液体，就好像如果他站起来它托不住自己的脑袋一样。

　　“我知道它们在哪，”阿拉娜回答，皱着眉。“过后我会把它们带到我那。”

　　“谢谢，”威尔微笑着说，“你总是对它们这么好。”

　　“威尔，我有几个问题要问你。你能试着集中注意力回答吗？”

　　“我被下药了，”他回答她。

　　“我知道，威尔。”她没有看向他的眼睛，攥紧了床栏。

　　“为什么你在紧张？”他问她。

　　“我需要问几个问题，”她说，终于看向了他的眼睛。“我应该等到下一次的，因为你被下了药，但是你的医生和我真的很担心。我们想尽可能快地搞清楚你的脑袋里发生了什么。”

　　 _ **搞清楚我的脑袋里发生了什么，**_ 威尔想着，记起了佛罗伦萨的骨锯。

　　“提问没有关系，但是拜托不要把我锯开，”威尔回答阿拉娜。

　　她看上去因他的话而心烦意乱。

　　“我不会的，”她许诺道，握住他的右手。她今天似乎很喜欢握他的手。

　　“你说你刚刚看到汉尼拔在房间里，威尔。”她问道，他点了点头。

　　“你知道他不是真的吗？”

　　皱着眉，威尔看向他们相握的手。

　　“你没有看到他，”他不情愿地说，“所以他不在那里。”

　　“但你认为他在那？”她问，“你认为他是真的？”

　　威尔吞咽一下，希望有更多的冰屑。他感到口干舌燥。

　　“我以为他跟你一起来的。我能要些水或者冰屑吗？”

　　“可以的，稍等一会，”阿拉娜说。“你还说汉尼拔是你的伴侣，你还记得吗？”

　　威尔想到他记得很多。但是他不确定自己现在应该记得些什么。

　　“我不要去奇尔顿的医院，”他说。阿拉娜眨了眨眼。

　　“巴尔的摩精神病犯罪医院？”

　　“是的，”威尔皱着眉确认道，“别把我送回那里，拜托。”

　　“没人要把你送到那儿，威尔，”阿拉娜安抚道。“你没有精神失常，但是你伤到了头部，可能生病了。我正在试图弄清发生了什么，好让你快点康复。”

　　“然后回家去陪我的狗？”他问道。

　　“绝对，”她说。“几分钟前你把汉尼拔称作伴侣，你现在正跟他处在一段关系中吗？”

　　“我爱他，”威尔说，感觉眼泪在聚积，“虽然我不认为他爱我，他一直在伤害我。”

　　他别过头去，想要藏起自己的脸。他不想要让她看见。是她把他们带到一起，但他同样记得她反对他去见监禁中的汉尼拔。她的脸上是评判的神色。

　　“你想要告诉我他怎样伤害你吗？”阿拉娜十分轻柔地问，攥紧了她握着的手。他感到了短暂的这么做的需求。告诉她关于被切割，锯开，被捅伤以及任由他的脑袋在头骨里沸腾。但是关于奇尔顿的医院的恐惧笼罩着他，所以他没有回答，摇了摇头。

　　“你们是如何变得……亲密的？”她问。

　　 _ **我们杀死了一头龙，**_ 威尔想， _ **并且在我们坠落的时候他护住我。**_

　　他不能告诉阿拉娜杀死红龙的事。他双眼湿润，转身背向她。

　　“现在我能要些水了吗？”

　　“只要再问几个问题，”她说，“你曾经在他家里待过吗？比如说，你能告诉我关于他卧室的情况吗？他的卧室什么样子？”

　　她不相信他，威尔意识到。他把手从她的手中抽出来。她不会给他水，也不相信他关于汉尼拔的话，就像当他告诉她汉尼拔是杀手时她不相信一样。

　　“你不相信我？”他恼怒地问道。“这次你不能拥有他！”

　　她尽量不带表情地看着他。威尔仍然能感觉到她的沮丧和被冒犯感。

　　“他没有受过割礼，”他说，不在乎是不是太粗鲁，“他喜欢啃咬。他卧室里有一具武士盔甲，壁炉旁边有一座愚蠢的僧侣雕像。”

　　她瞪大了眼睛看着他。

　　“现在我能要我的水了吗？”他任性地问。

　　“我去给你拿一些，”她说着站起身来。不过给他带来水的不是她，而是稍后进来的一个护士。

 

　　威尔沉沉睡去，再次被叫醒是到MRI扫描的时候。窗外的景象告诉他时间接近凌晨，天色仍然昏暗。

　　短暂的平静过后，他记起了阿拉娜。他对于告诉了她自己跟汉尼拔在一起的事感到恐惧。很明显地，麻醉剂的效力过去了。他想要打给她，告诉她那些都是自己的幻觉，但他的手机不在身边而他不记得她的号码。

　　护士们来带他去做扫描的时候，他问是否可以联系上他的拜访者。他们不确定能否帮上忙不过承诺会去查看。他不相信他们真的会这么做。

　　MRI很吵，当他从里面出来的时候头痛更加严重了。他提出想要些阿司匹林，而这似乎让所有人感到担心。等他回到自己的房间才意识到他正处在止痛药的效力之下，不应该感觉到头痛。他尽力不感到恐慌。扫描做完了，他们马上就会知道结果。仍然地，单单躺在床上等待消息令他感到焦躁不安。特别是关于阿拉娜的问题还悬而未决。他记不起每个细节，但是记起的足够令人担心了。他希望她没有拿着本应是妄想的事情去与汉尼拔对质。

　　即使心怀忧惧，威尔还是很快睡着了。止痛药和伤口保证了这一点。当他再次醒来，贝弗利·凯兹正坐在角落里的桌子上对着她的笔记本电脑。阳光穿过窗户照到她的头发上。他最初不理解为什么她还活着。然后他记起自己是在过去，她还没有死的时候，然后开始疑惑她在这里做什么。

　　“嗨，”他说。她闻言抬起头。

　　“嗨，格拉汉姆，”她招呼道，试图露出一个安抚的微笑。“需要我叫护士来吗？”

　　威尔想了想。疼痛还可以忍受，不过他又口渴了。

　　“你能给我拿些水来吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　她站起来，端着一个插着吸管的水杯走到他床边。他贪婪地喝光了水，满足地叹了口气。他突然意识到贝弗利在这里很奇怪。

　　“你在这里做什么？”

　　她叹了口气，在桌子旁坐下，面对着他。

　　“试着别吓坏了，”她告诉他。他立刻紧张了起来。“但是阿拉娜·布鲁姆在她昨天离开医院后失踪了。”

　　最初他没有反应过来。威尔皱着眉看着她。然后他记起自己告诉了阿拉娜什么然后僵住了。他的表情一定是暴露了他，因为贝弗利问：“你知道些什么吗，威尔？”

　　他思绪飞转，呼吸急促起来。他告诉阿拉娜他跟汉尼拔在一起，但是在现在和这里他从来没有跟汉尼拔在一起过。如果她去找汉尼拔并且冒犯了他，现在她可能已经死了。

　　“威尔？！”贝弗利问，她的声音将他拉出了思绪。

　　“我不知道，”他回答到，不用假装困惑。“我现在不能确定什么是真的。”

　　“不过你想起了什么，对不对？”

　　威尔看向他的被单，不知道该如何作答。他不想牵扯汉尼拔，不过他还能说些什么？而且当时他的医生也在。

　　“我想，”他深吸了一口气，“我想，我告诉她我跟汉尼拔做过爱。”

　　“你的精神科医生？”贝弗利问。她听上去并不震惊，但是威尔不敢抬头看她。

　　“但我不确定这是不是真的发生过，”他急匆匆地补充道。“MRI扫描之前我至少发生过一次幻觉。”

　　“你不知道你有没有告诉阿拉娜，还是有没有跟汉尼拔做过爱？”

　　威尔皱起眉。他有理由相信自己告诉过阿拉娜跟汉尼拔在一起的事。但他也跟汉尼拔睡过。他摇了摇头。

　　“当我跟阿拉娜说话的时候我的医生也在，”他盯着自己的手说。“或许你可以问问他？我现在不知道什么是真的了。”

　　“你知道你的扫描结果怎么说吗？”贝弗利问，这令威尔抬起头。

　　“不，”他回答道，“我还不知道结果。”

　　他以为她会离开去找医生，但是她说：“好吧。按一下你的呼叫按钮，让我们叫护士把医生找来。或许我能知道你跟阿拉娜说了什么而你能知道你的大脑怎么了。”

　　这听上去很合理，威尔按下了遥控器上的按钮。当他们等待的时候，他的目光漫游到自己的输液袋上。他不知道这种药的名字，不过液体的颜色看上去很熟悉。他希望这是治疗脑炎的药。

　　护士来了时候贝弗利短暂地跟他说了几句，然后看着他检查威尔的脉搏。他们被告知医生可能要过一会才来。贝弗利跟护士一起去了外面，威尔能听到她严厉的说话声。

　　即使有贝弗利的施压，医生仍然花了一会功夫才到。他介绍自己为赫因医生，并且为在贝弗利面前说感到犹豫。威尔告诉他但讲无妨。不出意料地，威尔被诊断为自体免疫性脑炎。鉴于已经知道，他没有仔细听病情的解释。他们已经给他输了类固醇和其他的药物。

　　“好吧，听上去威尔没多久就能康复了，”医生说完之后贝弗利总结道。“我有两个问题：一，昨天威尔对阿拉娜说了些什么？”

　　赫因犹豫地从贝弗利看向威尔。

　　威尔点了点头，医生转回向贝弗利。

　　“他……呃……说了某些暗示格拉汉姆先生正与他的精神科医生处在一段性关系里的话。”

　　 _ **那的确发生过，**_ 威尔想。他有理由确信，但是有独立的确认更好。

　　“对此她有什么反应？”贝弗利若有所思地问。

　　“她要求我离开房间好单独与格拉汉姆先生说话。我同意了。之后我们又交谈了一次。她不确定格拉汉姆先生是真的处在一段关系中还是想象出了一切。”

　　“她问过我，”威尔补充道。他渴望控制情况但他不知道自己希望情况向哪个方向发展。

　　“关于莱克特？”

　　他看向贝弗利，点了点头。

　　“她想知道他卧室的细节。”

　　贝弗利的眉毛扬起，而赫因医生看上去对于跟他们在同一个房间里非常不适。

　　“你能告诉她吗？”她问。

　　“是的，”威尔恼怒地说，“但我不确定，好吗？我不知道自己是不是真的跟他睡过。”

　　“再过一段时间药效发挥后你的困惑会解决的，”赫因医生插话说。

　　“布鲁姆医生相信什么？”贝弗利继续向医生提问道。那人紧张地理着头发。

　　“这个嘛，她似乎很不安，让我保证格拉汉姆先生的精神科医生不能来探望他。”

　　威尔感觉好像被打了一拳。如果阿拉娜提出了这样的要求，那么她已经在怀疑汉尼拔了。或许她在某一时间见过汉尼拔的卧室，认出了威尔的描述。如果她去找汉尼拔，她有可能已经死了。他不知道该如何帮汉尼拔处理这个。他甚至不知道自己是否应该或者想要这么做。

　　“威尔？”贝弗利问。她和他的医生正在盯着他。他们一定已经叫过他了。

　　“是的？”

　　“我问阿拉娜有没有说自己要去哪？赫因医生不知道。”

　　威尔摇了摇头。他不知道，他只是怀疑。

　　寂静笼罩到房间里，直到贝弗利站起身说：“我会打给杰克跟他讨论这件事。谢谢你的帮助，赫因医生。”

　　那人生硬地点点头，很快离开了。贝弗利再次跟着他走出房间，威尔能听到她在外面说话。他想知道她为什么不在这里说。或许他身上也有嫌疑。他试图记起此时他的房子里是否已经有能够发现的证据，但他此时的记忆并不是很好。他不能确定。这整个情况令人精疲力尽。

　　“杰克会去跟汉尼拔谈谈。”贝弗利回来之后通知他。

　　“关于阿兰娜，”威尔半是对自己说。贝弗利的目光集中到他身上。

　　“我也告诉了他她的怀疑。”

　　威尔把目光从她移向窗户。他感觉内疚，就好像他在背叛汉尼拔。杰克盯上了他，又一次地。上一次威尔将杰克引向他，汉尼拔杀死了威尔，是意外失手，但他仍然死了。

　　贝弗利似乎接受了他的沉默，转回向她的笔记本，慢慢地读着什么。威尔希望他也可以喘息一会儿。他希望他知道自己想要什么。此时他的思绪慢得令人沮丧。他试图在心里理清发生的事情，但是睡眠再次攫住了他。

　　——three——

　　威尔在自己的厨房水槽前呕吐着醒来，盯着眼前阿比盖尔的耳朵和三片阿司匹林。他无言地哭喊了一声，踉踉跄跄地后退，直到背部碰上柜台。

　　“不，不，不，不，”威尔喉咙嘶哑地重复道。他滑落到地板上，把脸埋在双手里。一时之间他什么都没有想，只是坐在那里，从整个世界逃离。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　味觉最先入侵。想要忽略威尔口腔里呕吐的酸涩味道几乎是不可能的。不想真的再一次吐出来，威尔站起来走向了他的卫生间。机械地，他把牙膏涂到牙刷上，开始清洁自己的牙齿。数分钟过去，他的嘴里除了薄荷再也感觉不到其他的味道，但不知为何他似乎仍能感觉到阿比盖尔的耳朵滑过舌头的柔韧触感。威尔吐出牙膏沫直起身。  
　　  
　　注视着镜中，他无法辨认出自己。经过了数个月在过去——在初次遇到汉尼拔之前的过去的生活，他本应习惯了一个没有汉尼拔锯伤疤痕的前额，但这仍然感觉不对劲。他触碰自己曾被红龙刺伤的脸颊。他向下抚摸至嘴唇，舔舐口腔内侧。他脱下衬衫检查肩膀；它不像坠下屋顶之后那样的疼痛。他脱下他的短裤。他的大腿上，汉尼拔曾经意外刺伤的地方完好如初。  
　　  
　　他垂下头，看着自己疲软的性器和脏污、颤抖的双腿，感到挫败和空虚。部分他的意识告诉他这是脑炎的影响。他想要感觉好一些，想要理解正在发生什么。他走进浴缸，颤抖着坐下，打开了水喉。最初他只是擦洗着脚上的泥土，从热水的温暖里感到一丝慰藉，然后他想起贝弗利是如何发现阿比盖尔的血的，于是拿起指甲刷开始清洗指甲。他不断搓洗着自己，直到皮肤变红，指甲完全发白。他打上肥皂然后把泡沫冲洗掉。擦干自己的时候，他记起过去的汉尼拔在他们洗浴之后为他润肤。他对待威尔是如此温柔，然而他们的时光仍然以死亡终结。  
　　  
　　赤裸地，威尔走出浴室，换上干净的衣服。他感觉足够清醒到把狗儿们放出去。站在门廊上，他想知道汉尼拔是否正在监视。他一定不久前还在这儿喂给他阿比盖尔的耳朵。他是否开车回家等着威尔的电话了？这甚至还有所谓吗？他的上一次跳跃是如此短暂，或许这一次他也不会在这里待很久。或者这一切全部都只是幻觉。如果这只是一个高烧下的梦境，那么便可以解释过去几天急剧的变化。或许这些都是出自脑炎，这意味着未来不过是他做过的一个梦。或者他们坠崖而威尔陷入了昏迷，而他的潜意识为他编造了一出童话。温蒂跑了进来，尾巴后面跟着拉瑞。她躲到威尔的腿后面，而更大个的狗狗则想找她来玩。威尔微笑了。 _ **狗儿们都没事，**_ 他想着，环视他玩耍着的狗群。他们没事，那他就必须照看他们，只要他还在这里一天。就算这只是一个梦境，它感觉太真实而无法忽略。他把他们唤回屋里，为他们喂食，然后去到了厨房水槽边。  
　　  
　　阿比盖尔的耳朵仍然躺在他的呕吐物里。阿司匹林融化了一点。他打开水喉，让水流冲刷过耳朵，而他去取来塑料袋和漂白剂。当耳朵被移入袋中之后，他尽可能地清洁水槽。它不会在法证上很完美地干净，但或许他可以避免一场对他房屋的调查。他在起居室的壁炉里燃起一把火，走到楼上去清洁浴缸里可能存在的从他身上擦洗下来的阿比盖尔的血。  
　　  
　　当他带着上一天的脏衣服到楼下来，壁炉里的火焰已经在呼啸。他将衣服一件件地喂给它，直到仅余灰烬。他又开始颤抖，吃了几片阿司匹林但是没有用。他不想要吃东西，并且第一次开始思考汉尼拔是否给他下了令他恶心的药。  
　　  
　　威尔强迫自己喝了点水，打给了自己的宠物看护，问他们是否可以接手几天，遗憾的是他们不能。希望阿拉娜会帮助他。他需要摆脱证据，以某种方式令汉尼拔分心，并且得到治疗；部分的他觉得汉尼拔随时都会出现。  
　　  
　　 ** _集中，_** 他告诉自己。他可以应付那些证据。甩开汉尼拔则需要等到他搞清楚应该怎么做的时候。  
　　  
　　他不记得哪些钓饵是汉尼拔植入的，所以威尔拿走了所有较新的那些，把它们放进另一个塑料袋里。将炽热的余烬弄出壁炉则更加困难。他将其倒入一个大罐子里面。他倒了一些冷水在上面，把它拿到车后备箱里。把狗儿们放到外面后他再次检查了房子。离开狗儿们让他感觉真的很糟。知道他不会马上回来让它变得更糟。  
　　  
　　在他开车驶往匡提科的时候他打给了阿拉娜，但是她没有接。他留了一条语音信息问她知不知道阿比盖尔在哪里。他快速地解释了一边他是如何带她去她的家而她跑开了的。  
　　  
　　“给我回电，好吗？”他问道，然后挂断了电话。他关闭手机，将其扔到副驾驶座上然后继续行驶。他想知道他应不应该打给杰克，或者这个举动会太冒险。  
　　  
　　一路没有本特利或者其他的车跟着他，他停在一条他知道的河旁，将灰烬撒入河中。他想把钓饵和耳朵也扔进去，但是他知道最好要分散证据。他戴上手套，用一把尖锐的小刀把阿比盖尔的耳朵切成小块，将小刀扔进河流中。几英里之后，他把车停在河边，开始每隔半英里往沟渠里抛弃钓饵。结束之后，他再次驾车离去，将阿比盖尔的耳朵埋在了隔开的三个小坟墓里。  
　　  
　　回到车中之前，他最后的举措是用一些火机油烧掉了塑料袋和手套。这闻上去糟透了，不过再一次地，这是目前在有限的时间里他能做到的最好了。回到车上，他咽下几片阿司匹林，回到路上继续开了几英里。他停在一家加油站，假装不小心把汽油弄得满身都是来盖过他身上的味道。在他记名付给了不愉快的加油站员工现金之后，他回到车里打开手机。他错过了从汉尼拔，阿拉娜和杰克那里打来的电话和语音信息。威尔紧张地吞咽。他不确定最好打给谁。如果他应该打给他们其中任何一个的话。  
　　  
　　他没有一个周全而完美的计划。他已经尽可能地摆脱了证据，而现在他只想去医院接受治疗。斯普林菲尔德距此只有二十分钟的车程，但他感觉如此糟糕。阿司匹林一点作用都没有。上一次大约这个时候，他正在去往匡提科起诉程序的路上。高烧在第二天达到了高峰，他为了跟汉尼拔的小旅程逃走了。当前他应该暂时没问题，但是他感觉不像没问题。  
　　  
　　威尔决定把时间表的问题留给汉尼拔，继续驾车向前驶去。即使他的电话再次响起，他看到杰克的名字显示在屏幕上，他也没有反应。他感觉自己未来的那个汉尼拔正在他的耳边低语，驶入斯普林菲尔德后他在一辆警车旁停车。  
　　  
　　“不好意思，”威尔摇低车窗后对对方说，“你能告诉我最近的医院在哪吗？”  
　　  
　　两个男人靠近了看着他。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”离他更近的那个人问道。  
　　  
　　“是的，”威尔点了点头回答道，又阻止了自己。“或者好些了，我不确定。最近几周我都觉得不太舒服，而最近我的发烧越来越严重。不过我开车还没问题。”  
　　  
　　他一定看上去并不还好，因为他们决定护送他去最近的医院。他把车停在紧急出口旁之后他们离开了，威尔感到的不好意思不用假装。  
　　  
　　他走进急诊室之后去了接待处。坐在候诊区填完表格之后他坐着继续等。他的手机又响了，因此他对着其他患者带着抱歉的表情关掉了音量。当他把手机放到一边的时候他意识到这样就有人目击到了他接到电话。但是在候诊的时候打电话不合适，对不对？与之相反的，他向匡提科的人力资源部发了封邮件告诉他们他今天请病假，然后编辑了一条发送给汉尼拔，阿拉娜和杰克的短信： _ **抱歉，正在格林菲尔德的医院。发烧越来越严重了而且我今早又一次断片。正在急诊室候诊。稍后会打回去。**_  
　　  
　　之后，威尔非常明显地把手机收了起来。如果没有人见到他看手机，他可以声称他没有看到短信。在某个时间威尔觉得自己从椅子里滑了下去。他试图停下抓住什么东西，但是他的身体不予反应。他的脑袋落到地面，然后一切都归于了黑暗。

 

当威尔醒来的时候，他正被束缚在一张病床上。他恐慌起来。以为自己身在BSHCI，他开始猛力挣扎。  
  
　　“威尔！”他听到汉尼拔呼唤他。威尔猛地把头转到声音传来的方向顿住了。汉尼拔正坐在他的床边，穿着西装，而他们并不在BSHCI的囚室，而是在一间明快的医院病房。有风景图片挂在墙上。  
  
　　“没事的，”汉尼拔说，握住了他的手。  
  
　　“你是真的吗？”威尔看着汉尼拔握着他的手，接着转向身上的束缚。“把这些弄走！”  
  
　　“当然，”汉尼拔急忙说着站起来。他解开了第一只手上的拘束，威尔将手伸到另一边去解开另一只手的。汉尼拔去到床尾来解决威尔脚上的捆缚。威尔揉着自己的手腕，盯着汉尼拔的背。他想要拥抱他。  
  
　　“发生了什么？”他问道，不用伪装声音里的急切和困惑。  
  
　　解放了威尔的双脚之后，汉尼拔走回他身边。当威尔坐起身，他也在床边坐定。  
  
　　“你在医院的候诊室里发作了，”汉尼拔解释道。“那些束缚是为了防止你不自觉地伤害自己的。你还记得你是怎么去到医院里的吗？”  
  
　　“模糊地记得，”威尔说着皱起眉。“我又一次发烧了而且发生了断片？我想要开车去匡提科，不过感觉太糟而去了医院？”  
  
　　汉尼拔对他点了点头。  
  
　　“幸好你那么做了，”他样子严肃地告诉威尔。“医院又做了一次MRI，发现你正在受脑炎煎熬。”  
  
　　“脑炎？”威尔不带什么感情地问。他提醒自己这一切不过是汉尼拔的游戏。  
  
　　“确切来说是自体免疫性脑炎，”汉尼拔确认道，仿佛惭愧一般地低下头。“我必须道歉，威尔。自体免疫性脑炎会导致过去几个星期里你经受的多种症状。”  
  
　　“但你的朋友萨克利夫医生也给我做了MRI扫描但是没有发现任何东西，不是吗？”  
  
　　威尔感觉配合汉尼拔的游戏很傻，但即使知道汉尼拔是在假装，他仍然忍不住想要使他安心。汉尼拔摇了摇头。  
  
　　“在另一个问题上，你应该知道阿比盖尔失踪了，威尔。”  
  
　　威尔思考着这句话的含义，不确定应该怎样回答。  
  
　　“我带她去了明尼苏达，”他慢慢地说。“我们在她父亲木屋的时候她跑走了。她没有跟我一起回来。”  
  
　　“你还记得在木屋里发生了什么吗？她害怕吗？”  
  
　　威尔对这个问题感到焦躁，因为知道汉尼拔正在把他引导向特定的结论。  
  
　　“她承认自己是她父亲的帮手，”他说着看向被单，仿佛正在回忆。  
  
　　“汉尼拔，”他说，直视向他的眼睛，“她告诉我你知道。她告诉我你曾说我会理解和保护她。”  
  
　　看着汉尼拔对威尔的指控毫无反应简直令人印象深刻。如果威尔不知道发生了什么，他绝不会怀疑到他。  
  
　　但接着汉尼拔仿佛惭愧一般地歪了歪头，然后回答了这个问题：“难道你不理解她吗，威尔？难道你不会保护她吗？”  
  
　　 ** _你不理解我吗？你会保护我吗？_** 听到这样的话外之音，威尔不能自已地感到一阵喜爱之情，即便知道这不过是一种操纵。想也不想地，他倾身把手伸到了汉尼拔的头发里。他在威尔的手指下僵住了，威尔带着一个任性的微笑抚摸汉尼拔柔顺的发丝。他作为汉尼拔的恋人所经历的数周记忆涌来。汉尼拔抬起头看向他，没有摆脱威尔在他发间的手。  
  
　　“我做了一个梦，”威尔以一个哀伤的微笑说道。“我们跟一头龙一起在悬崖上。那是个很美的梦。”  
  
　　“一头龙？”汉尼拔不带感情色彩地问。威尔的小小希望破碎了。他收回了他的手。  
  
　　“只是一个梦罢了，”威尔语带失望地说，移开了视线。这不是他的汉尼拔，但或许他可以回答那些过去他没有问过的问题。  
  
　　“我们得打给杰克，告诉她阿比盖尔承认是她父亲的共犯，”他说，迫使自己转回到汉尼拔。“我不会告诉他你知道这件事。”  
  
　　汉尼拔点点头。  
  
　　“杰克说他会来这里跟你谈话，”他通知威尔。  
  
　　“很快？”  
  
　　汉尼拔看了看他的表。  
  
　　“一小时之内他就会来这。”  
  
　　“我们应该叫护士来检查我吗？”他问道，汉尼拔闻言起身。相较于另一条时间线，这一次有了汉尼拔的催促一切都比上一次快得多。一个护士过来检查过他，然后他的医生——这次是一名女性——十分钟之后就到了。威尔在汉尼拔准备离开的时候握住了他的手。汉尼拔留在他身边陪他听医生解释脑炎以及他们对他进行的治疗。威尔假装在听，但实际上注意集中在汉尼拔的手上。在原本的时间线里他从来没有做过如此肆意亲昵的行为。他想知道汉尼拔为什么允许了。  
  
　　稍晚，房间里仅余他们两人。汉尼拔感兴趣地看着威尔握住他的手。  
  
　　“在你的梦里，”他开始道，“我们的关系是怎样，威尔？”  
  
　　威尔为这个问题轻轻地微笑了。他想知道自己改变的举动是否足够有趣到让汉尼拔不继续执行原来的脚本。威尔会更喜欢那样。当汉尼拔没有从中作梗的时候避免进入BSHCI要容易得多。谁知道他还准备了什么其他的证据。  
  
　　“你还记得你曾经问我你是我的精神科医生，或者我们只是在进行谈话吗？”威尔向汉尼拔问道，对方回以点头。“我想我希望我们只是进行谈话。就算这意味着你可以去跟杰克报告我所有的秘密。”  
  
　　汉尼拔看起来被抓住了，威尔感觉自己能听到他的思路转动，试图搞清楚该如何利用威尔的坦白。  
  
　　 ** _在这一刻你对我的感觉是什么？_** 威尔想着然后问：“你是否也想要同样的东西？”  
  
　　他感觉如此脆弱，忍不住再一次把视线从汉尼拔身上移开。  
  
　　“我非常享受我们的谈话，”汉尼拔说。当威尔瞥向他的方向，汉尼拔正在微笑。“如果给我选择，我会更喜欢我们的谈话多于当你的精神科医生。”  
  
　　威尔回以一个虚弱的微笑。  
  
　　“但是？”  
  
　　“但是我确实担心你现在的心情是由你的疾病引发的。”汉尼拔回复道。“你过去从未暗示过你想要做……朋友。”  
  
　　“你就是我的朋友，”威尔坚定地说。对于“正常”人来说，汉尼拔对于友情的定义歪曲，不过他的确是威尔的朋友。“我讲你视作朋友已经有一段时间了。”  
  
　　威尔看到汉尼拔张开嘴准备回答，但在同一时间听到了房门被打开的声音。汉尼拔松开威尔的手站起身。

　　“杰克，”他向进门的人欢迎道。威尔闻言转身。杰克身边没有跟着其他探员，这让威尔松了一口气。幸运的话，他不是来这里逮捕威尔的。  
  
　　“汉尼拔，”杰克回答道。  
  
　　“嗨，杰克，”威尔急匆匆地说。  
  
　　“威尔。你怎么样了？”  
  
　　威尔咧了咧嘴。  
  
　　“这个嘛，据我的医生所说，我的大脑在沸腾已经有一段时间了。不过现在他们发现它了所以我会很快没事？”  
  
　　他看向汉尼拔来寻求确认。这位医生点了点头。  
  
　　“威尔被诊断为自体免疫性脑炎。他正在注射类固醇，有希望地，他的治疗会完全治愈他。”  
  
　　“很好，很好，”杰克评论道，拉出一把椅子坐到威尔床边。“我们很担心。”  
  
　　威尔想知道“我们”是谁，不过没有问出来。他想杰克会想要先审问他关于阿比盖尔的事。  
  
　　“我需要跟你谈谈关于阿比盖尔·霍布斯，”他严肃地说。  
  
　　“幸运的是，威尔跟阿比盖尔在明尼苏达的时候发现了某些至关重要的事情，”汉尼拔插话道。威尔感觉古怪地好，知道他们在这段谈话里站在同一边。  
  
　　“阿比盖尔坦白自己是她父亲的同谋，”威尔说，试图看上去煎熬一些。杰克因为威尔的话倾身。威尔知道这是确认了杰克的怀疑。  
  
　　“她现在承认了？”比起向威尔和汉尼拔，杰克更像是在对自己说话。“这与我们找到的一些证据相符。你能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？你为什么带她去明尼苏达？”  
  
　　“我认为她能帮我找到我错过的东西，”威尔试图解释。他实际上没思考过怎么不在听上去可疑的情况下解释自己的行为。不过或许这并不必要。毕竟他当时病了。“我认为她父亲身边的某个人帮助了他，而那个人就是模仿犯，她或许能帮我找到他。”  
  
　　“我们发现的证据证实了阿比盖尔在他父亲绑架那些女孩的时候跟他在一起，”杰克告诉他们。威尔吞咽了一下。汉尼拔倒了一杯水举到威尔嘴边。他并不是真的需要帮助，不过让杰克这么认为也无妨。  
  
　　“她参加了那些大学里的迎新介绍活动，有可能是她选择了受害者之后帮助他父亲绑架她们。”  
  
　　“绑架者情结是一个可能的解释，”汉尼拔陈述道。他听上去很脆弱，威尔对他的表演印象深刻。他看上去深受这个消息困扰。威尔想知道他会不会担心自己发现了他的众多感情不过是假装的。毕竟，威尔现在知道汉尼拔早就意识到阿比盖尔在其中的牵扯。  
  
　　“或许，”杰克说，但他听上去持怀疑态度。“但是威尔猜测模仿犯是霍布斯的共犯，而我倾向于同意这一观点。我们正在查看她关于模仿犯的案件的不在场证明。”  
  
　　威尔不知道阿比盖尔有没有汉尼拔作为模仿犯作下的那些案子的不在场证明。他不想把她牵扯进这些事情里来。  
  
　　“我不认为阿比盖尔是模仿犯，杰克。”  
  
　　“你也不认为她在帮助她父亲来着，”杰克回道。威尔咧了咧嘴。“现在告诉我，在明尼苏达发生了什么？”  
  
　　威尔让他小小的非正式声明保持简短。他飞到了明尼苏达；他们去了木屋，阿比盖尔坦白自己是她父亲的共犯，她逃走了，然后威尔回到了弗吉尼亚。他羞愧地承认期间发生过一些断片。汉尼拔解释这些多半是由于脑炎引发的，接着第二次帮助他喝了些水。  
  
　　“唔，这会儿我们正在明尼苏达检查所有的地方。那间木屋，房子，朋友的房子。我们会找到她的。”杰克自信地陈述道。  
  
　　 ** _他们还没有发现霍布斯房子里的犯罪现场，_** 威尔不露声色地想。眼角的余光里他看到汉尼拔与他交换了个眼神。  
  
　　“我相信威尔需要休息，杰克。”  
  
　　威尔感激地看了汉尼拔一眼。他的手渴望着再次握住汉尼拔的。古怪地，他感到自己不应该得到汉尼拔提供的安抚，毕竟他最近才枪击了这个男人。他把这个念头推到一边，只是想着最近的时间跳跃，或者说无论发生的是什么。他感到有些晕眩。  
  
　　“啊，对，”杰克说着在椅子里直起身子。“如果你想到任何能帮助我们抓到她的信息，让我们知道。”  
  
　　他向威尔投去了一个尖锐的眼神，显然正当地怀疑威尔不会想要帮他。不过威尔点了点头。毕竟杰克不会找到她的。  
  
　　杰克说了他的再见。有那么一会他似乎期待着汉尼拔会加入他，但他待在威尔的身边没有动，所以杰克独自离开了。他们保持沉默了很长一段时间，威尔假装没有感觉到汉尼拔审视他的目光。过去的他在这种情况下会做些什么？他想象不出来；所有他的感情都是一团乱麻，他的头脑也是。他不确定哪些是来自于脑炎，哪些是来自于时间跳跃。  
  
　　“我的手机在这吗？”他在想到了自己的狗儿们后问道。汉尼拔坐起来察看了一下旁边的桌子，手机在那里，威尔从汉尼拔的手里接过它。  
  
　　“我需要看看阿拉娜今天能不能照看我的狗，”他解释道。“我不确定今早我是怎么留下他们的。我失去了一些时间的记忆。”  
  
　　“我可以过去照看它们，”汉尼拔提出道，威尔几乎瑟缩了。当前他真的不希望汉尼拔在他的房子里。考虑到他清理掉了汉尼拔留下的证据。  
  
　　“我会先问问阿拉娜，”威尔说。“我更希望你留在这里。如果你可以的话，我是说。你跟病人有约定的会面吗？”  
  
　　“我已经取消掉它们了。”  
  
　　威尔感到自己脸红了起来。他喃喃地说：“谢谢。”  
  
　　不再看向汉尼拔，他转向自己的手机，翻看着感觉上大概有几百条的未接电话和短信。他快速地浏览了一遍阿拉娜的短信然后拨打给她。有汉尼拔在一旁看着，他感觉古怪地暴露。她在第二声铃响后就接起了电话。他们进行了一段令人不适的谈话，至少对他而言是这样。阿拉娜似乎因为担忧而倍感压力不过很高兴他没事。他请她照看一下狗儿们，但是又想起她没有钥匙。他们最后决定阿拉娜会先到医院里来取钥匙。  
  
　　电话结束后，他没法看向汉尼拔。他不知道他在想什么。他想要潜入他的脑中，不过不感觉自己现在能够做得到。  
  
　　 ** _我想要休息一会，_** 威尔想着叹了口气。汉尼拔把手放到他的手上，这使得威尔再一次集中于他。  
  
　　“我累了，”他害羞地笑了笑说。他如何能在一个曾伤害并杀了他的人身边感觉如此自在，他不知道。但是汉尼拔的存在让他放松。就算只是因为他知道，汉尼拔没法在握着他的手的时候对他作梗。  
  
　　“那就睡吧，”汉尼拔说，“我会照看着你的。”  
  
　　威尔点点头，忍着没有叫他不要走。但是当他闭上眼等着睡眠攫住他的时候，汉尼拔的手一直握着他的。  
  
　　有什么人伴随着响亮的脚步声走进了房间，威尔因为这声响而惊起。肾上腺素涌来，令他想要纵身一跃而起，不过接着看到那是一名护士。转向另一边，威尔发现阿拉娜坐在床边。他的脸发白了。  
  
　　“阿拉娜，”伴随着升起的恐惧，他喃喃地问，“汉尼拔哪去了？”  
  
　　“照看你的狗，”阿拉娜温柔地笑了笑说。  
  
　　 ** _天啊，不，_** 威尔想。汉尼拔一定是利用威尔睡着的时间跟阿拉娜谈过话，交换了安排。  
  
　　“哦，”他说，希望自己听上去不像实际上那么害怕。汉尼拔去调查他的房子了，他单凭漂白剂的气味就会得出威尔知道他做了什么的结论。  
  
　　“我们真的很担心，”阿拉娜说。威尔匆匆地点点头。她在电话里已经提到过了。  
  
　　“医生似乎很确定我会没事的，”他一边说一边思考着汉尼拔会问的问题的借口。  
  
　　“终于发现什么出了问题真是太好了，”阿拉娜说道。“真希望我们能早点发现。我相信汉尼拔为自己没有察觉到而感到内疚。”  
  
　　他说得非常真诚。威尔觉得自己有些恼火。情况不是阿拉娜的错，但他此时真的不希望她在这里。这同样让他想起上个时间线从屋顶坠落待在医院的那次。  
  
　　“你不需要陪在我身边的，阿拉娜。”  
  
　　他看到她因为他的语气而皱眉，接着急匆匆地说：“抱歉，我有一点……”  
  
　　 ** _一团糟因为我不断在不同的时间线醒来，而且不知道为什么。而且，汉尼拔可能会回来谋杀掉我，如果他发现了我知道他所做的事情之后。_**  
  
　　“汉尼拔觉得有人陪着你比较好，”阿拉娜说，对他安抚地微笑。威尔强迫自己深呼吸。当然汉尼拔会把他带到这种境地。“他查看过狗儿们之后就会回来。”  
  
　　而在那之前阿拉娜会一直当他的保姆。威尔想知道自己应不应该让她离开然后计划一个快速逃离好避开汉尼拔。他想知道自己应不应该再次告发汉尼拔。有阿拉娜坐在这是一种对上个时间线她的消失的提醒。他想知道在上个时间线她是不是死了。是否带着指控而去被汉尼拔所杀。  
  
　　“我能喝些水吗？”他问道。她从桌旁的罐子里倒了些给他。握着杯子，他一边喝着，思绪仍然围绕着汉尼拔会怎么做，以及之前他和阿拉娜发生了什么。  
  
　　当他把空杯子递给阿拉娜，他意识到自己需要小解。  
  
　　“我得用洗手间，”他坦白道。  
  
　　“你想让我帮忙吗？”她问。威尔短促地笑了一声摇摇头。  
  
　　“我更希望是由护士。”  
  
　　“好的，让我去给你找一位，”她说着起身离开了房间，把她的包留在后面。威尔想起贝弗利让他用呼叫按钮，因为她不想留他独自一人。阿拉娜则想要离开。他应该小心不要惹人讨厌。仅仅因为他为自己的生命担心并不意味着他可以冒引起怀疑的风险。如果汉尼拔植入了新的证据，他需要阿拉娜作为盟友。上帝，他想要逃离所有这些休息一会，去找出究竟发生了什么。  
  
　　另一方面，保持活着或许不再那么重要了。上一次他死去结果只是去到了一条不同的时间线。威尔的思绪停在了他刚刚意识到的模式上。死亡触发了他的跳跃。从悬崖上坠落，他在他的房子里失血过多以及汉尼拔的死。只有上一次，他不知道上一次发生了什么。不过如果假设他会在自己或汉尼拔死掉的时候跳跃，那么这意味着他们其中之一死掉了。或许是他在医院死于并发症，或许是汉尼拔。当时杰克去询问他关于阿拉娜的消失了。或许他们之间发生了什么。或许杰克发现了而汉尼拔死了。  
  
　　阿拉娜和一位护士回来了。威尔在帮助下下了床，由对方提着输液袋进了洗手间。他被允许独自使用卫生间不过不能锁上门。这让他不合理地紧张。医院对他来说是个不愉快的地方。不过至少这次他没有戴着导尿管。  
  
　　当威尔回到房间的时候，阿拉娜正坐在床对面的小沙发上。在他们之间保持距离，他想。  
  
　　“抱歉我的态度太粗鲁，”当他们再次独处的时候威尔道歉说。“我感觉很糟，而且惊讶于汉尼拔不在这。他说他会的。”  
  
　　阿拉娜温暖地微笑了。威尔试图回以微笑。  
  
　　“如果你更希望独处，我可以离开，”她提出道。“我不希望给你的状况增加更多压力。”  
  
　　威尔不知道她待在这里对他是好是坏，但他同样知道阿拉娜真心地想要帮忙而不能直接叫她走开。她是他的朋友。不像之前的阿拉娜那样，但是也不像未来的阿拉娜，那个帮助了梅森并且曾经是汉尼拔的狱卒的她。  
  
　　“你带弗兰纳里·奥康纳来了吗？”  
  
　　（注：奥康纳，美国南方作家）  
  
　　阿拉娜笑起来，然后突然停下了。威尔看到她脸上的痛苦。他有种预感这是关于阿比盖尔。  
  
　　“怎么了？”  
  
　　他们看着彼此的眼睛，直到阿拉娜叹了口气移开视线。  
  
　　“在你睡觉的时候杰克打给我了，”她说。她说得很慢，就好像她在找恰当的字眼。“明尼苏达的警察查看了霍布斯的房子，发现了些东西。看上去有什么人在厨房里失去了大量血液。”  
  
　　威尔尽力表现得惊讶一点，拧起了手。  
  
　　“他们知道是谁的血吗？”  
  
　　阿拉娜摇了摇头。  
  
　　“杰克认为或许是阿比盖尔伤害了某人？”她没有反驳这一点，说明杰克已经通知她阿比盖尔是她父亲的共犯了。他叹了口气摇了摇头。  
  
　　“我只希望她还好，”他喃喃道。  
  
　　“我也是，”阿拉娜回答道。在这一时之间，威尔感到与她感同身受。一个哈欠突然抓住了他。  
  
　　“你想要睡一会吗？”她说着稍稍倾身向他的方向。  
  
　　“如果你要离开，或者汉尼拔回来了，或者杰克有新消息的时候就叫醒我，好吗？”他问。他有足够多的睡着后在不同情况下醒过来的经历了。她点点头，威尔闭上了眼睛。他很疲惫但是感觉不安。当汉尼拔陪在他身边而不是去密谋什么的时候他曾经睡得很踏实，然而现在他很紧张并且难以放松。他的思绪徘徊在他想到的关于时间旅行的可能的解释。如果他或者汉尼拔的死令他跳跃，那将会是一个易于证明的理论。但是杀死他自己或者汉尼拔感觉不对头。他不再跟那个将汉尼拔拉下悬崖的他是同一个人了。而且他可能想错了。他不断思索着这个问题直到睡着。

 

    他睡得并不踏实，中途频频醒来，仍然在担忧着汉尼拔。他不断地梦见他，但他的意识将各个版本混淆了起来。那个过去的汉尼拔，曾经是他的恋人的那一个，亲吻着迎接他。当他靠在沙发旁的墙上，完全无视阿拉娜的时候，他看到未来那个在悬崖上的汉尼拔对他皱眉。有几次威尔睁开眼睛，看到阿拉娜正坐在沙发上，读着书或者在检查手机。他很快闭上眼睛好逃避跟她说话。他不断地梦到汉尼拔回到房间里，但每次都是一个不同的汉尼拔。

    威尔在感到有什么人站在他身旁的时候突然惊醒。他发现是一个护士在更换他的输液袋。

    “嗨，”坐在沙发上的阿拉娜说。威尔看向她。窗外的天幕已经开始变暗。

    “我睡了多久？”他声音嘶哑地问。护士为他倒了又一杯水递给他。

    “只有几个小时，”阿拉娜在他喝水的时候说。“汉尼拔正在回来的路上。我认为他照看狼陷之后回家了一趟。”

    她停了下来，看着那位护士。一旦等到她离开房间，阿拉娜倾身神秘地告诉威尔：“我觉得他想给你带食物来。”

    威尔感觉自己的嘴角抽动了一下，但他太过害怕而没法真正地微笑。他不知道汉尼拔从威尔房子里消失的证据上推断出了什么。除了汉尼拔之外没人能看出威尔做了什么。他能看到是因为植入了威尔所破坏的东西的人就是他。问题在于，汉尼拔会怎么做？他会替换掉威尔丢掉的钓钩，然后带杰克去房子里吗？不太可能是像他告诉阿拉娜的那样正在回医院的路上。

    “我会吃的，”威尔告诉阿拉娜，“而且汉尼拔做的饭应该要比医院里的食物要好吧。”

    阿拉娜笑了：“没错，应该是。”

    她把书放进了包里。

    “你感觉好些了吗？”

    他的目光从她看向输液袋，然后又转回来。

    “我不确定，”他坦白道，“我应该觉得好些了吗？我的头仍然在疼，不过已经感觉不发烧了？”

    “那要花一些时间，不过你不再发烧了是个很好的讯号。”

    威尔点了点头。

    “杰克那边有什么消息吗？”威尔问。阿拉娜摇了摇头。“你能给他打个电话吗？”

    如果他们加急了测试，他们可能已经在怀疑那是阿比盖尔的血。不过他们会打电话告诉阿拉娜吗？

    “我会打给他，”阿拉娜决定。她在手机上拨打了杰克的号码。威尔看着她等着手机响了一会。当她打不通杰克的电话，她叹了口气挂断了。这感觉很熟悉。等待是艰难的，特别是当下一步发生的事情有如此多的可能性的时候。在威尔或阿拉娜来得及说话之前，房间的门被打开，汉尼拔走了进来，一只手拿着一个食篮，另一只手拿着威尔的旅行包。

    威尔尖锐地看着他，试图估量出他发现了什么，又决定了什么。但是当然地，汉尼拔除了他精神科医生的外表之外不露声色。

    “嗨，”他谨慎地说，试图露出一个微笑。

    “你好，威尔，”汉尼拔回答道，对他回以微笑。在他看来那是一个充满感情的微笑。当他转而去欢迎阿拉娜，威尔感到了不悦。

    “阿拉娜，谢谢你照看威尔。”

    接下来是一段礼貌的信息交换。没人听说过杰克或者阿比盖尔的消息。阿拉娜告诉了汉尼拔关于厨房地板上的血的事，汉尼拔看上去很担心。狗狗们都没事，汉尼拔不介意再次照看它们，不过给阿拉娜带来了一把备份钥匙，好让他们可以去轮班检查。威尔对两人再三感谢。

    那个推定装满了食物的食篮正站在桌子上，而汉尼拔没有邀请阿拉娜留下来。阿拉娜在谈话慢下来之后意识到了。一开始她看上去有点生气，当汉尼拔开始向威尔解释篮子里都有什么的时候，恼怒变成了逗乐的神情。一会之后她就告辞了。他们都保证如果从杰克那里听到什么消息会通知彼此。

    “你这样有点粗鲁，”威尔在阿拉娜离开之后告诉汉尼拔。

    “不好意思？”

    “不邀请阿拉娜留下来，”威尔解释道，“我觉得她想要留下来，关于阿比盖尔的事情对她来说也很艰难。而且我们是她的朋友。”

    威尔看着汉尼拔假装意识到了自己失当的行为，在内心里为他喝彩。

    “你是对的，”汉尼拔看上去愧疚地说，“我没有想到这一点。下次我跟阿拉娜说话的时候必须向她道歉。”

    “唔–唔，”威尔轻哼道，看向汉尼拔带来的篮子。即使是他对汉尼拔下一步动作的恐惧也没法让他忘掉他现在很饿。“你给我带食物来了吗？”

    “是的，”他确认道，“我认为比起医院食品，一些自制的食物对你的恢复会更有帮助。”

    整个场景是如此令人心碎地熟悉，威尔忍不住在看着汉尼拔摆起桌子的时候放松了一些。他开始从床上站起来好去加入汉尼拔。

    “我必须向你坦白，”汉尼拔一边往桌子上摆放着碗碟和餐具一边说，“我希望阿拉娜离开好让我们有机会私下谈话。”

    **_来了，_** 威尔想到，颤抖地喘了一口气。当他试图拿下输液袋的时候，汉尼拔转身了。威尔看着他打量着自己，抑制住了说一个暗讽的冲动。这是一个不同的汉尼拔，他不能表现得像从前那样，他不能预设条件。很可能就是预设害他被杀的，当汉尼拔是他恋人的那个时候。这个汉尼拔靠近一步，帮助威尔坐到桌前。

    “你带来了什么？”威尔坐定之后问。

    “不幸地，我没有特别为你烹饪的时间，”汉尼拔解释道。

    **_因为你本来确信这会我已经被逮捕了，_** 威尔想，把桌布铺到腿上。

    “不过我有一些剩下的炖菜，希望你会喜欢。”

    “迄今为止，我还没吃过你做的什么东西是不好吃的。”威尔说。这是实话。鉴于在佛罗伦萨的那道汤现在还没有发生。

    汉尼拔满意地微笑了一下，盛满威尔的碗。威尔吃了几口然后停下了。这里面没有肉类。他没有对此评论，继续吃了下去。

    “吃起来很美味，”威尔清空他的碗后说。汉尼拔还没有吃完，以他通常的那种细细品味的方式。威尔看着他，想知道他的脑子里正在想些什么。他肯定已经发现了空掉的壁炉和消失的钓饵。以他的嗅觉，没有闻到刚刚清洗过的浴室和厨房是不可能的。还有其他的那些证据。汉尼拔曾经上交了一份威尔谈论玛丽莎·舒尔的录音。他仰赖于汉尼拔不会愿他进监狱，但不知道该如何达成这一点。

    “你认为，”他突然想到了什么，然后说，“我们应该给阿比盖尔找个律师吗？”

    汉尼拔僵住了，以在威尔看来是真正的惊讶神情看向他。

    “她会需要的，”威尔急匆匆地补充道。“而我们是她的保护人。你之前是怎么说的来着？'我们现在是她的父亲了'。”

    “你是对的，”汉尼拔说着放下他的汤匙，“我还没有想到这一点。我只关注于当我们找到她时她还好不好了。”

    “她会没事的，”威尔以强烈的语气陈述道。他不想让汉尼拔怀疑他的确信。不想让他认为威尔知道耳朵的事。“她一定没事。”

    “如果我们帮助阿比盖尔，可能会跟杰克·克劳福德疏远，”汉尼拔提醒道。威尔几乎因为汉尼拔提供的话头微笑了。

    “我不在乎杰克或者FBI，”他解释道，“我在乎阿比盖尔以及我们；我希望我们一切都好。”

    汉尼拔微笑了。威尔感到一种想要拍拍他的手安慰他的冲动。

    “而且反正我大概也该改行了，”他说，看到汉尼拔的动作再次停了下来，然后谨慎地看着他。

    “至今为止，无论什么时候我提出在FBI的职位对你有害，你都会制止我，”汉尼拔指出，“什么改变了你的心意？”

    **_我是个不知道适可而止的白痴？_** 威尔责骂他自己，看向窗外暗沉的天色来逃避汉尼拔的眼睛。以汉尼拔的视角用逻辑来推断，通过已知的所有证据，是威尔在对他隐瞒些什么。隐瞒他沾满泥土的脚，一只耳朵，以及用人体组织制作的钓饵。但是汉尼拔会怎么推断威尔是如何知道这些的？他没有意识到那是血就洗掉了脚上的泥土，并且没有吐出耳朵，这很容易解释。但是那些失踪的钓饵和壁炉？如果汉尼拔问起，威尔不知道该如何作答。但是谈论起他想辞掉他的工作一定让他看起来想要逃走。

    “威尔？”

    威尔抽动了一下，然后转身面对汉尼拔。

    “抱歉，你刚刚问了什么？”

    “你为什么突然不想再为FBI工作了。”

    威尔叹了口气揉了揉眼睛。部分是为了隐藏，部分是因为他再一次感觉疲惫。

    “我不知道，”他坦白道，“我就是不能想象在杰克追赶阿比盖尔的时候支持他。而且今天，”他摇了摇头，“今天有太多压力了。我对于如何到的这里只有模糊的回忆，而这让我很害怕。阿比盖尔在外面，而我没法帮助她因为我在这里。因为我没有照料好自己。”

    “你感觉内疚，”汉尼拔推断道。威尔好不容易忍下了翻眼睛的冲动。

    “我应该支持着她的，”他低声道。

    “你会的，”汉尼拔告诉他，伸出手覆到他的手上。“当我们找到她的时候。”

    “当我们找到她的时候，”威尔重复道。

    “我会给他找个律师。这是个明智的建议。”

    汉尼拔拿起他的汤匙继续用餐。威尔强迫自己看着窗外的天空而不是盯着汉尼拔。看上去到目前为止他相信了他。幸运的话，情况会保持如此。

    “你明天有病人吗？”威尔问他以打破沉默。

    “是的，不过我可以在晚上来看你。”

    “我希望那样。如果你从杰克那里听到消息会通知我吗？”

    “当然。”

   

    一个护士进来检查他的情况，他们那时已经用餐完毕了。她对于汉尼拔带来食物的事不怎么高兴。威尔确保自己对汉尼拔说话好使他从那女人身上分心。汉尼拔离开后这让他感觉有些怪。他不希望那个女人变成目标。在汉尼拔曾是他恋人的那个时间线，他曾想在寻找目标上达成妥协。杀死杀手没有让他感觉负罪，除了杀死彼得莉亚的时候。如果他必须让汉尼拔从不礼貌的人身上分心，那会是个毕生的工作。

    在暗下来的病房里试图睡着，威尔发现自己正在想着他失去的未来以及悬崖上的汉尼拔。他的直觉告诉他未来的那个汉尼拔不会介意作出妥协。他向窗外的夜空望去，希望能够看到月亮。

    “我想念你，”他低声说，“我会努力回到你身边。”

    如果他的跳跃继续，他只需要继续死去来接近那个爱着他，需要着他的汉尼拔。一时之间，威尔考虑着现在就杀掉自己，但之后他想起了杀死汉尼拔之后向后移动的那一次。他想要向前移动但不知道该怎么做。突然想到了什么，他拿出他的手机。他打开了鲜少使用的笔记软件。眯着眼睛看着屏幕，他打下了自己知道的事情。

   

    2019春：悬崖，杀死H.

    2012圣诞：在过去醒来

    2013夏：被H所杀.

    2013冬：A.G.，杀死H

    2013秋：从屋顶坠落，死于并发症？，H被杀？

    2014冬/春：与A在明尼苏达之后醒来

   

    他浏览了一遍要点，过了一会，他再次过了一遍并且补充上了他看到的模式。

   

    2019春：悬崖，杀死H.+自杀（向后）

    2012圣诞：在过去醒来

    2013夏：被H.所杀（向前）

    2013冬：A.G.，杀死H（向后）

    2013秋：从屋顶坠落，死于并发症？，H被杀？（向前）

    2014冬/春：在于A在明尼苏达之后醒来

   

    威尔有些歇斯底里地笑了一声，让手机落下。所以，汉尼拔可以杀死他，而他不能杀死汉尼拔。这宇宙恨他。

   

   

   


	3. Chapter 3

       威尔在某个时刻睡着了，但他在夜里反复醒来。有时候是出于噩梦，有时候是由于夜班护士来查看他的情况。早上他远在任何人进入房间之前醒来。这天的开端令人倍感压力。他兴趣缺缺地吃了他那不怎么可口的早餐，不久之后轮班开始，他的医生和她的一些同事来查看他的情况。她告诉他好好休息，让药物发挥作用。不是一个很容易做到的建议。他不知道调查的进展，或者汉尼拔那边的情况。每次有人打开房门，他都以为是FBI探员过来逮捕他。  
  
      消息伴随着阿拉娜的电话而来。她听上去心烦意乱。她假装自己没事，告诉威尔那些血是阿比盖尔的，而根据血量阿比盖尔不可能从袭击中生还。听着阿拉娜声音中的隐痛帮助了威尔伪装出自己的悲痛。他向她保证他没事。她告诉他她会下一个通知汉尼拔，这让威尔松了口气。  
  
      “她没事的，”电话结束后威尔告诉自己，“阿比盖尔没事的。”  
  
      但她正处在汉尼拔的影响下，而且非常有可能被下了药。威尔不喜欢这样。他没法为她提供其他的选择，但是处在汉尼拔的掌控之下对她不是什么好事。不知道阿比盖尔还活着的事实曾经在原本的时间线给了他反击汉尼拔的能力。而现在感觉上不仅他自己的自由把握在汉尼拔手里，连阿比盖尔也成了这场游戏中的人质。即使有知道更多信息的先手，他仍然感觉自己身处劣势。他迫切地想知道汉尼拔得出了什么结论。  
  
      这是漫长的一天。大部分时间威尔都在思考他的时间跳跃理论。他并不怎么想测试这个理论。基本上因为他并不想死去，也不想再次杀死汉尼拔。而且就算理论成立，他也不知道自己会到哪里去。上一条时间线里从屋顶掉下去摔断肩膀可不是什么愉快的经历。相较之下现在的情况更好些，而且如果他再次向前跳跃的话，BSHCI正在等着他。现在，阿比盖尔和米里亚姆大概正在悬崖上汉尼拔的房子里。汉尼拔可能会把他投进监狱或者不会，取决于他对威尔的操纵接受如何。  
  
      他要求汉尼拔做他的朋友而不是他的精神科医生。他会买账吗？汉尼拔昨天接受了，但是这是否跟他改变威尔的计划相符？威尔难以预测他。在原本的时间线，汉尼拔陷害了威尔是为了保护自己，以及想看看当受到推动的时候威尔会做什么。但是现在汉尼拔还没有瞄准威尔。现在的情况和威尔的举动对他来说一定是个有趣的谜题。威尔隐藏了证据然后提议做朋友。这或许足够有趣到让汉尼拔推迟他的计划。但或许汉尼拔只是在等候时机，并且在威尔家里植入新的证据。  
  
      有太多的可能性，而威尔被困在医院里，还有着一个不怎么配合得起来的大脑。弄清楚汉尼拔的想法在通常情况下已经很困难了，而在现在几乎是不可能的。这让威尔感到焦虑，并且强迫症一般地思考着所有的可能性。在吃过一顿让他犯恶心的午餐之后，威尔举起自己的输液架到医院大厅漫步。散步没能让他平静下来，但让他足够累到能小睡一会儿。  
  
      熟悉的手在额头上的抚摸唤醒了他。威尔椅向那触碰，睁开了眼睛。汉尼拔以一个微不可见的微笑看着他。威尔回以微笑，但接着他记起了自己处在何时何地。慢慢地，他迫使自己离开那触摸。  
  
      “嗨，”他说，假装一切正常。  
  
      “你好，威尔。”汉尼拔说道，拿开了抚摸他头发的手。  
  
       _ **不是他的恋人，**_ 威尔提醒自己。  
  
      “阿拉娜电话告诉你阿比盖尔的事了？”威尔问。汉尼拔严峻地点点头。他看上去很悲伤，但威尔知道真相是怎么回事。  
  
      “他们没有找到尸体，”威尔说着从床上坐起来。  
  
      “这是个渺茫的希望。”汉尼拔告诉他。威尔叹了口气。  
  
      “我知道，”他坦白地说。在知道阿比盖尔还活着的情况下伪装这个很困难。“但我没法……我没法对她放手。”  
  
      “我也不希望放弃找回阿比盖尔的希望。”  
  
      威尔为这番表演疲惫地微笑。这让他对汉尼拔有点不耐烦。  
  
      “有什么别的事情在困扰你吗，威尔？”  
  
      他对这个问题耸耸肩。  
  
      “只能干坐在这里令人沮丧，”他说，“我想做些什么，但是我知道我得待在这里治疗。我今天在考虑打电话给杰克。”  
  
      “我们都与阿比盖尔太亲近，不能干预这次调查。”  
  
      “我知道，”威尔说着再次叹了口气，环顾房间。在桌子上摆着又一个篮子。  
  
      “你给我带吃的来了吗？”他问汉尼拔。“你是怎么越过护士站把它走私进来的？”  
  
      他立刻就后悔说这句话了。汉尼拔昨天就对那个护士不是太满意。  
  
      “我贿赂了她们，”汉尼拔满不在意地说。威尔惊讶得喷了出来。  
  
      “用什么？”  
  
      “我得很遗憾地通知你，甜点没有了。”  
  
      威尔笑了出来，他的娱乐也反映到了汉尼拔脸上。他的意识正在低语所有汉尼拔能用来整惨他的方式。仍然地，这一刻他感觉与汉尼拔很亲近。以他自己的方式，汉尼拔在乎着阿比盖尔。  
  
      “我确定不论你烹饪了什么我都会很满意的，”他温暖地说，看着汉尼拔架起桌子。食物和一起用餐对汉尼拔来说是如此重要。他仍然愿意与威尔分享这个是一个好的信号。但是不知道汉尼拔计划的不确定性，尤其是关于阿比盖尔的，让威尔感到非常紧张。在原本的时间线，汉尼拔让阿比盖尔活着是为了拉威尔到他一边。如果汉尼拔仍然想让威尔进监狱，他可以杀了阿比盖尔然后让威尔看上去应该负责任。  
  
      威尔站起身，提着他的输液架走到桌旁。他只能希望汉尼拔不会杀死阿比盖尔。他同样应该尽力让自己在汉尼拔眼中更加有趣一些，或许坦白自己消灭了一部分证据是个好方法。汉尼拔喜欢让威尔依赖他。然而威尔现在没法做出决定，他不想再一次因为思虑不周而犯错误。  
  
      威尔坐下，看着汉尼拔端上了一道相对简单的某种番茄调味饭。  
  
      “又一顿全素餐？”他忍不住问。  
  
      “虽然并没有百分之百的科学证明，但红肉通常并不推荐作为脑炎恢复期间的食物。”  
  
      “哦。”他不知道这个。他上一次是在奇尔顿的医院里度过恢复期的。他躲开汉尼拔审视的目光。  
  
      “还有什么是我需要注意的？”他没有抬头地问，吃下一口调味饭。  
  
      “关于你的食谱；咖啡因饮料，酒精，红肉，糖，以及面包和意大利面都应该避免，”汉尼拔解释道，“浆果类，豆类，瘦肉，水果和蔬菜，特别是番茄，都是有益的。”  
  
      威尔突然回想起了汉尼拔过去带给他的鸡汤的味道：鸡瘦肉，番茄，枸杞，豌豆以及其他蔬菜。  
  
       _ **混蛋，**_ 他压抑着怒气想，但是尽可能愉快地问道：“那么，更多加浆果的鸡汤了？”  
  
      他强迫自己微笑着抬起头，迎上汉尼拔的微笑。  
  
      “那会是我的荣幸，”汉尼拔说，“我同样想着给你做些传统克里奥尔食物，豆类和海产对你的恢复很有好处。”  
  
       而且当然了，汉尼拔会想要做给他他的儿时菜谱。  
  
      “听上去不错。”  
  
      “出院之后，你会需要一些时间来复原。”  
  
      在原本的时间线，治疗之后威尔一直待在BSHCI里。除了睡觉和谋划之外无事可做。他还没有想过一旦出院要做什么。  
  
      “我的医生还没有告诉我任何关于恢复期的事。”  
  
      汉尼拔放下汤匙，向后靠了靠。威尔觉得他看上去就像要进入演讲模式了。  
  
      “由于炎症和感染，你脑部的液体中会存在杂质。”  
  
      所以，这会儿汉尼拔不会想要吃他的脑子，威尔想。  
  
      “你的身体会需要数周甚至数月来清除这些有害物质。你需要休息，而且会变得很容易疲惫。你的医生跟你讨论过长期问题了吗？”  
  
      威尔摇了摇头。他知道会发生什么。记起汉尼拔曾在明知道的情况下冒对他造成永久性损伤的险让他愤怒。当汉尼拔对他解释关于行动不便、情绪失控、认知障碍、交流困难的可能性以及可能发生的记忆缺失的时候，保持表情自然是一件很困难的事情。他正在谈论大脑损伤，而威尔知道他的同情表情都是假装的，真是令人恼怒。他强迫自己边听边吃完。汉尼拔结束后他叹了口气。  
  
      “没什么我现在能做的，”威尔说。“谢谢你告诉我。离开的时候我会跟我的医生讨论关于治疗计划的事。”  
  
      “当然，我会尽可能地帮你，”汉尼拔告诉他。  
  
      “作为我的朋友？”威尔这么要求以避免汉尼拔开始占据他医生的位置。  
  
      “作为你的朋友，”汉尼拔确认道，微笑着点了点头。  
  
      他低头看着自己剩下的食物，犹豫了一会。“我们还没有讨论过你想让我们成为朋友而不是医患关系的事。”  
  
     “但我们从来都不是医患关系，”威尔反驳道。汉尼拔看着他。“我们从来没有签过合同，而你从来没有拿过钱。为了帮我和杰克的忙。杰克能从你这里获取信息，而我能假装自己没在看精神科医生。”  
  
      “那么什么是你希望改变的？”  
  
      这是一个问题。威尔皱着眉思考。汉尼拔理解威尔需要一些时间，于是开始继续用餐。在过去的时间线里，威尔渴望作为恋人的汉尼拔的陪伴。他不觉得现在有这个可能。并且他也没有感受到原本的时间线里以及悬崖上的那种亲密。  
  
      “你会想念我们的谈话的，对不对？”威尔问。他知道汉尼拔在BSHCI被拘的期间是想念他的。  
  
      “是的，”汉尼拔回答说。“我希望我们能代替以其他的会面。”  
  
      “我可以带你去钓鱼，”威尔半是开玩笑地提议，感到汉尼拔的目光钉在了他身上。  
  
      “你曾经想带阿比盖尔去钓鱼。”  
  
      当然了，汉尼拔必须得刺激他的伤口，提醒他阿比盖尔的失踪和推定死亡。威尔尽力表现出担忧和悲伤的样子。  
  
      “是的，我想过，”他别开了头说。这真的令人沮丧。他不想跟汉尼拔玩游戏。但是据他对此时的汉尼拔的了解，他没有其他选择。  
  
      “我道歉，”汉尼拔说。“你不会想要谈论她的。”  
  
      威尔摇了摇头。他想要谈论她，如果能跟她在一起就更好了。但是这些秘密快要把他搞疯了。他想要信任汉尼拔。暗中谋划实在令人疲惫。  
  
      “我不想失去她，”威尔最后说，“我不停地希望能从杰克那边得到消息。”  
  
      “我也希望能听到好消息。我自己今天也打给了杰克，但是那边没有新的进展。”  
  
       _ **因为你正握着所有的牌，**_ 威尔想。但是汉尼拔为什么会对当前的情况感到满意？威尔还没有思考过这点。  
  
      “而你最近怎么样？”他问。“照看我的狗，来陪我，还要跟病人会面，一定让你很费心。”  
  
      “今天阿拉娜在照看你的四足伙伴们，”汉尼拔友好地微笑着说。“昨天它们一切正常。你把它们训练得非常好。虽然我很高兴你对我的担心，但请不要多虑。少几个小时的睡眠时间比起你的陪伴来说不算什么。”  
  
      威尔疲惫地微笑，汉尼拔领会到了这点，在他们吃完之后很快离开了。看到他的离去威尔感到难过，同时也松了口气。他不知道自己还能坚持多久。他甚至不知道自己还想不想坚持。他躺在床上，努力想要睡着，但是不能自制地开始深思他的选项。  
  
      昨天他感觉自己能静候结果，但是今天，在仅仅等了一天之后，他感觉就像一只陷阱里的老鼠，等着它夹过来却不能躲开。他可以静观其变，等在医院里直到脑炎痊愈。或许汉尼拔会放过他。处在汉尼拔的掌控下从来不是件好事。他最好留一手。但他找不到哪种方式是能让他取得优势又不让汉尼拔陷入麻烦的。这个想法漂过他疲累的意识。他需要保护这个汉尼拔吗？如果他的理论是正确的，当他被杀或者因为其他原因死去的话，他就会向前跃。而如果他杀了汉尼拔或者自杀的话，他就会向后跳跃。如果他只是静待结果，他还是会在某个时刻死去然后向前跳跃。  
  
      他可以构陷汉尼拔；毕竟他知道阿比盖尔和米里亚姆在哪里。然而他不想这么做。他想跟汉尼拔在一起。他们在过去时间线共度的时光就像一个美好的梦境，但是他不再有上次的那些优势。汉尼拔决心陷害他，威尔对于自己能扭转局势毫无把握。  
  
      威尔拿出手机再次看着那个列表，他甚至不确定时间跳跃的事情是不是真的。他只是这么以为，但万一不是这样呢？要验证他的理论，他必须得死一次，但是他不想死去或者杀死汉尼拔。在厨房里杀死汉尼拔的记忆可怕至极。那之后，杀死汉尼拔就被排除在了选项之外。他从来不想看着汉尼拔再次死去，即使那不是 _ **他的**_ 汉尼拔。  
  
      在悬崖上他曾经准备好了去死，但是现在不是那样。他同样不想再度陷入束手无策的境地。待在这里等着身体恢复同时担忧着汉尼拔令人恐惧。  
  
      他应该对抗汉尼拔来保护自己吗？或者看看汉尼拔计划了什么？他真的不知道。他必须得做出个决定，因为在原地干等着快要把他搞疯了。当他终于睡着的时候天已经擦亮了。

 

      威尔仅仅睡了几个小时就被一个护士进来检查他脉搏的响动吵醒了。他等早餐的时候看了一下手机；没有什么新消息。他感觉汉尼拔在看着他，等待着他的下一步动作，而他完全无从反应。早餐几乎令人难以忍受，使得他再一次犯恶心。当他的医生们开始轮班，他对他们很暴躁。其他人离开的时候他自己的医生留下了。  
  
      “你睡得怎么样格拉汉姆先生？”是她的第一个问题。然后他们过了一遍一些非常明显的筛选问题，威尔一开始想敷衍了事，但在最初的几个问题之后他开始意识到自己的情况有问题，于是开始配合提问以及接下来的检查。他篡改了一些他的答案。他精神状态的真实情况几乎毫无疑问地会让他被送进精神病院。  
  
      “恶心和偏执是脑炎的症状，”他的医生思考了一会之后说，“你的症状应该在改善才对，不过有可能你只是需要更多时间恢复。我们会再给你做一次MRI和EGG扫描看看你的感染情况。我也会增加给你注射的类固醇的剂量。有可能我们只是还没有给你正确的剂量。如果不是，我们还有其他的治疗选择。”  
  
      威尔点了点头。在之前的时间线里类固醇剂量是够的，但他不知道当时用的是哪种以及什么剂量。由于被认定是一个连环杀手，没有人会来跟他讨论他治疗的细节。  
  
      “我同样建议你跟你的精神科医生谈谈，”她说。威尔嗤笑了一声。  
  
      “我没有精神科医生，”他说。  
  
      “我以为莱克特医生……”  
  
      “他是我的朋友，不是我的医生。”  
  
      “既然这样，你愿不愿意跟我们的驻院顾问谈谈？”  
  
      威尔的第一反应是拒绝，不过他说自己会考虑一下来安抚他的医生。各种检测让他忙了一天。得知他的偏执至少部分是由脑炎造成的帮助了他更清晰地思考。  
  
  
      下午他发作了一次，醒来的时候躺在重症监护室里，身上连着各种监视设备和仪器。他的医生在他醒后不久就来了，她的举止让威尔感觉到了她在担心他的情况，在她告诉他他们得给他试别的药之前。他没怎么真正在听她说话，直到她询问他的医疗代理人。他不记得自己到底有没有医疗代理人了，而她这么问是个坏信号，因为她肯定是担心他到时没有做决定的能力。  
  
      “我不确定自己上次更新它是什么时候了，”他诚实地回答。过了一会儿，医院里法律部门的某个人过来让他签了各种必要的书面文件。到了选择医疗代理人的时候，他不确定自己应该吧汉尼拔和阿拉娜中的哪个放在最前面。但当他看着自己周围的输液袋和医疗仪器，他填了阿拉娜。汉尼拔并不在乎他会不会有永久性的脑损伤，威尔不会再让他为自己的健康做进一步决定了。  
  
  
      他睡过了这天剩余的时间，晚上醒来的时候看到阿拉娜坐在他的床边。她看上去像他的医生一样担忧。  
  
      “嗨，”他说，嗓音因睡眠而沙哑。  
  
      “嗨，”她回答道。“刚来的时候你吓了我一大跳。”  
  
      威尔皱起眉问道：“为什么？”  
  
      “我不知道你进了重症监护室。”  
  
      “哦，对。”  
  
      他忘了通知她了。汉尼拔也不知道。  
  
      “抱歉。下午的时候我发作了一次，之后的事情就变得有点模糊了。”  
  
      她拍了拍他的手，威尔舔舔自己的嘴唇。  
  
      “有水吗？”  
  
      阿拉娜点点头，帮助他坐起来喝了一些。  
  
      “我告诉汉尼拔了，”阿拉娜拿走空了的杯子告诉他。“他正在照看你的狗，明天会过来看你。跟我谈过的医生告诉我如果你的情况允许的话，明天可以把你送回普通病房。我听说你把我列为了你的医疗代理人？”  
  
      威尔因为话题的突然转变眨了眨眼，然后想起了法律上的麻烦。  
  
      “可以吗？”他问。他大概应该事先询问她的。  
  
      “当然了，”她微笑着回答。威尔能看到她眼中的恐惧。  
  
      “我的医生好像很担心，”他告诉她。“鉴于她问我医疗代理人的事。”  
  
      阿拉娜抿起嘴唇点了点头。威尔叹了口气。他还没有好转真是令人沮丧。  
  
      “有什么关于阿比盖尔的消息吗？”他再次转变话题。“还有你现在怎么样？”  
  
      “杰克正挫败于进展的缺乏，”她告诉他，“至今为止，没有出现新线索。”  
  
       _ **不会有新线索，**_ 威尔想。他已经处理掉了所有的新线索。杰克现在一定急切地想要某种进展。他一定正为不能把威尔投入案子感到非常烦闷。  
  
      “贝弗利说她能找出时间的时候会来看你，”她告诉他。  
  
      另一个贝弗利和另一个阿拉娜。威尔意识到。他现在应该知道多少？他强迫自己稍稍微笑了一下。他不想看上去显得不知感恩，即使他现在并不想接受拜访。他想要再次回到家。他不太清楚什么是家，但他想要它回来。  
  
      “我的狗怎么样了？”他问道。他们花了剩下的时间讨论它们。  
  
      夜里他发起了高烧，最后他们不得不把他浸入盛满了冰块的浴缸里。他坐在冰冷的水里，低声诅咒着他遇到过的所有时间线的汉尼拔，不知不觉中失去了意识。  
  
～one～  
  
      他醒来的时候高烧已经消失了。周围一片寂静，闻上去潮湿并且有一点尿味。他正不怎么舒服地躺着。他睁开眼睛，盯着他太过熟悉的囚室天花板。他记得的那张有些毛糙的毯子正盖在他身上。威尔闭上眼睛，拳头紧紧抵在上面，蜷成了一团。他又死了一次然后回到了BSHCI。他不确定自己还能这样再来一次。  
  
      有那么一会，威尔只是大脑一片空白，痛苦地躺在那里。在仿佛永恒的绝望情绪之后，他颤抖地站了起来走到水槽前。他洗了把自己的脸，喝了一些水。尝起来是锈的味道。囚室里没有什么东西能告诉他今天的日期甚至月份。叫看守过来同样不会有帮助。现在仍然还是晚上，而他们即使在白天也不怎么高兴被烦扰。  
  
      所以他不得不等，难以抑制地为自己感到难过，一边咒骂着当前的情况。像这样不断的死去然后在不同的人生低谷醒来完全是一种酷刑。威尔不觉得自己活该经受这个。当他把他们拉下悬崖的时候他是想死的。想要他们一起熄灭。他不想要这个；一次又一次地与汉尼拔分离，被他们不同程度地共享的过去，不同程度的他们对彼此造成的变化。  
  
      有那么一会，他计划杀掉自己。这不是一个高度安全囚室。有很多方法可以结束他的生命。并不是无痛的，但他之前也忍受过痛苦。如果他的理论是正确的，他会向后跳跃。他有可能会在BSHCI之前的时间醒来。但他不知道今天是什么日期，并且他不想冒被发现然后被置于自杀监控的风险。  
  
      威尔静待其变。日间照明被打开了，有人送来了早餐。威尔记得一周里每天食物都是不同的，但他不记得粥是哪天供应了。而且知道今天是星期几又有什么用？这无法告诉他自己正在什么时间点上。送来食物的护工不是马修·布朗，所以或许这是在马修·布朗试图杀死汉尼拔之后。但另一方面，给他送来食物的并不总是马修·布朗。  
  
      他吃不进去，于是在他的囚室里徘徊。他正饥渴于信息，不是食物。当护工来收餐盘的时候，他带来了一个装着他衣服的塑料袋。  
  
       _ **是庭审？**_ 威尔想。但是庭审上他穿的是一套西装，而这看上去可不像一套西装。片刻之后威尔感到一阵深深的松劲和感恩。他记起了这个时刻。  
  
      “发生了什么？”护工收走餐盘之后通过栅栏之间的空隙把袋子推进来。威尔问他。他拉过袋子，抱着它好像它是一条生命线。  
  
      “刚刚听说你被释放了，”他简短地说。  
  
      上一次威尔曾用各种问题纠缠他。这次他没有烦心这样做。当他走了之后，威尔抱紧了袋子闭上眼。  
  
      “谢谢你，”他低声说。他不确定自己在谢谁，汉尼拔或者那个让他在时间中跳跃的力量，但他现在不在乎。他可以回家了。  
  
      他很快地换上衣服，不在意冰冷的空气。他必须得等奇尔顿，不过不到一分钟，他就浮夸地轻跳着来到了囚室前。威尔完全不想跟他说话。他只想尽快出去。  
  
      “联邦检察官撤销了所有关于你的指控，”奇尔顿说，“鉴于你没有被定罪谋杀任何人，将你判决至这所设施的基础已经无效了。切萨皮克开膛手放了你自由。”  
  
      “唔，”威尔声音沙哑地说，不得不清了清喉咙。“我准备好离开了。”  
  
      奇尔顿点了点头，朝着监视器挥了挥手杖。威尔听到嗡地一声，他囚室的门敞开了。他举步迈出，感觉因为这小小一步如释重负。他朝着出口走去，奇尔顿急急忙忙地跟上他。  
  
      “我会很乐意看到你跟莱克特医生交换位置，”奇尔顿说。熟悉的语句让威尔烦躁。他记得他们这段谈话。他同样记得在出去的路上被杰克截住。威尔想了一会自己要不要再把这些经历一遍。告诉奇尔顿坦白自己的所为然后跟杰克一起走进汉尼拔的工作间。但是把这些事情做第二遍的想法让人精疲力尽。他顿住了步子，看向踉跄着停下的奇尔顿。  
  
      “杰克是不是在等着我？”威尔问。奇尔顿惊讶地看向他。  
  
      “是的，”他承认。威尔若有所思地看着出口。  
  
      “我跟你做个交易，”威尔回头对奇尔顿说，“你给我叫一辆出租车，确保杰克不会遇上我，我告诉你我认为汉尼拔正在计划什么。这涉及到你。”  
  
      他从奇尔顿的表情可以看出他的脑子在运转。先是抗拒，然后是被牵扯进汉尼拔计划的担忧。然后他开始算计在经过了这么长时间的拘禁之后威尔有可能知道些什么。他对汉尼拔的恐惧胜利了。  
  
      “好吧，”奇尔顿同意道。  
  
      他们离开了这一分区，奇尔顿用对内电话打给了他的助理。出租车被订下了，将会停在侧出口等他。威尔跟着奇尔顿走出去，他们到达侧门的时候奇尔顿期待地看着他。  
  
      “我被释放了，但汉尼拔没有被控告。”威尔开始解释。“切萨比克开膛手的身上被加诸了新的注意。”  
  
      “被你，”奇尔顿夸大道。  
  
      “是的，被我，以及多半有可能同样被汉尼拔，从我被释放的方式来看。问问杰克这件事。”  
  
      奇尔顿吃了一惊，点了点头。  
  
      “他想让我被释放，而且他接受对他的关于切萨比克开膛手的调查。但是汉尼拔·莱克特这样的控制狂不可能没有后备计划。”  
  
      “后备计划？”奇尔顿一头雾水地问。  
  
      “推到别的人头上，”威尔告诉他，笑得更宽了一些，“某个有相近背景的人。一个现在在精神病学领域工作的前医疗医生。某个曾经提出一个可能的开膛手身份候选人给FBI的人。”  
  
      奇尔顿的脸色在意识到威尔暗指的是谁之后发白了。  
  
      “没人会相信他的，”他声音里透着恐惧说。  
  
      “我曾经也不认为有人会相信我杀了阿比盖尔然后吞掉了她的耳朵，”威尔回复道。“我的同事和朋友仍然相信了出现的证据。当尸体出现在你家的时候你认为他们会相信你的无辜？”  
  
      奇尔顿的手在颤抖，威尔不能自抑地对他的反应感到战栗。奇尔顿现在还没有逃跑，但他只需要一点推动。  
  
      “去问杰克，”他提议道，“我打赌某些与开膛手相关的东西已经被发现了，而且不仅仅是我被指控的谋杀。如果在这个上我是对的，那么在未来的计划上或许我也是对的。”  
  
      “我会……”奇尔顿结结巴巴地说，“我会跟杰克谈谈。”  
  
      他没有说再见，转身急匆匆地走了。威尔看着他直到他消失在视线之外，然后离开了这所建筑，去外面等他的出租车。  
  


        等他到家的时候狗狗们不在。这个嘛，他到得比上一次要早。他身上没有钥匙，不得不从后门破门而入。虽然他的部分物品还得以保留，但很多东西都不见了。他的车，他的手机，他的笔记本电脑和他的枪都被没收了，还有他大部分的钓具。厨房里的易腐品都不见了，罐子被清空，床被掀开。整栋房子感觉怪异地孤寂，被剥夺了部分个性。他查看了一下谷仓，冰箱也同样被清空了。  
  
         _ _ **太妙了，**__ 他讽刺地想。上一次阿拉娜带狗儿们过来的时候一定是一起带来了一些食物。对此他感觉有些内疚。她知道他意图杀死汉尼拔，但她仍然给他提供了食物。还有杰克，他一定是确保了要回他的车，在他们去往汉尼拔工作间的小小绕道之后。或许在医院里他不应该避开他的。  
  
        不确定接下来该做什么，他拿从厨房里找到的一些味道寡淡的咖啡渣泡了杯咖啡。他端着这杯黑咖啡到他走廊的台阶上坐下，只是愣愣地看着广阔的天空。他在喝到半杯的时候听到了车声。一分钟后他看着它驶到他的门前。威尔叹了口气，回想起了杰克找他去办红龙案的那一天。杰克把车泊停，从里面走出来的时候，威尔没有起身。  
  
      “威尔。”  
  
      “杰克。”  
  
      杰克盯着他走到他面前，然后试图惊讶他：“我们发现了米里亚姆·拉斯。活着的。”  
  
        威尔没有眨一下眼，仅仅喝了一口手里现在已经半温的咖啡。  
  
      “但你没有抓到开膛手。”  
  
        杰克摇摇头，威尔没有回答。  
  
        “我本来能载你回来的，”杰克仿佛没有看到威尔在尽可能无视他一样继续说，“如果你没有如此仓促地离开医院。”  
  
        “已经花了太多枉费的时间在那里，”威尔回答道。“不觉得有谁能够怪我想要尽快离开那里。”  
  
        “米里亚姆感谢了我，当我们发现她的时候。为我没有放弃她。”杰克说，一边用审慎的目光紧盯着他。“但是我的确放弃了她和你。我认为你发疯了。我停止了寻找你们两个。”  
  
        威尔耸了耸肩。他不怎么真的在乎杰克或者这场调查。他已经做过一回了。  
  
        “我想要回我的东西，”他突然说，看到杰克支吾起来。他看上去对于话题的转变甚至是震惊的。“我要从什么样的圈里跳过去才能尽快把它们要回来？”  
  
        杰克眨了眨眼，脸色冷硬了下来。威尔先是感到兴奋，随后又有一点害怕。  
  
        “帮我抓住开膛手。”  
  
        “我告诉了你他的名字，”威尔回答道。“不确定你还想从我这里得到什么。”  
  
        “我把米里亚姆和汉尼拔·莱克特放到同一间房间里。她说他绝对不是切萨比克开膛手。”  
  
        “对你来说不够绝对，”威尔说，考虑着他的选项。  
  
        “没错，它不够。”  
  
        威尔叹了口气。  
  
        “我会去看看你发现米里亚姆的地方，我也会跟她谈谈。但我想要拿回我的东西，还有我被关起来这段时间的欠付工资……以及合同终止费。”  
  
        “你想要辞职？”  
  
        “我不想再做这个了，杰克。我想带上我的狗离开。告诉他们我会签字同意不为导致我被禁闭而打破的数条规章起诉。”  
  
        杰克像一个失望的教师或家长一样看着他。威尔对此没有感到困扰，这让他松了口气。  
  
        “好吧，”杰克说。“我们现在就走。你会查看现场，而我会在路上打完电话。”  
  
        遵照诺言，杰克在去工作间的路上打了电话。阿拉娜，普内尔，证物拘留处——一些谈话很紧张，但基本上杰克挪出了威尔想要的东西。等他们到达的时候他感觉稍微平定了一些。他听了杰克的情况说明，然后领杰克过了一遍跟上次一样的见解。开膛手的杀戮都是戏剧性的场景。他不是为了杀死米里亚姆而把她带到这里的。杰克发现她是被计划好的。但之后威尔话锋一转，组合起了他告诉奇尔顿的结论。汉尼拔会构陷奇尔顿，或许会通过构陷他自己的方式。  
  
        杰克看上去并不信服，但当他试图争辩的时候威尔只是耸了耸肩。威尔想知道奇尔顿跟杰克谈了什么，又打算怎么做。或许他会逃走，又或许不会。  
  
        杰克留在了工作间里，让一名探员载威尔回去。等他们到达的时候，阿拉娜的车已经在车道上了。威尔因第一次回到这里时的记忆而微笑。当他记起自己即将要跟阿拉娜发生的谈话，他的笑容隐去了。  
  
        他走到门廊前，看着阿拉娜打开门。当他的狗群从她身旁挤出来，威尔再次微笑起来，屈膝跪到地上。它们是如此开心能见到他，他不能自抑地映射了它们的快乐，任它吞没了他。他抚摸着它们，愉快地笑着。  
  
        “欢迎回家，”阿拉娜说。威尔抬起头，看到她笑得很勉强。  
  
        “谢谢你。谢谢你照顾它们，”他向第一次时那样重复道。在她来得及反应之前，他摸了摸苹果酱问：“这是谁？”  
  
      “苹果酱。她是我的。她喜欢苹果酱。是我救了她。”  
  
      威尔保持跪在地上好显得矮小，点了点头。他知道她害怕那些他做过的，以及能够做出的事情。阿拉娜上前走近，把一条皮带扣到苹果酱的项圈上。  
  
        “再次感谢你，”他说着站起身，看着阿拉娜把苹果酱领开。阿拉娜皱了皱眉停下了。她似乎想说些什么却不知道该怎样措辞。有那么一刻威尔想要说话。他可以警告她，或者为自己辩护。他甚至可以假装在汉尼拔一事上改变了想法，并且请求她的原谅。但他知道这种冲动来自于不想失去他如此多次过去时间线的朋友，特别是在他曾是汉尼拔恋人的那一个，以及原始的时间线的她。但他的疲惫胜出了，他一语不发地转身，一边招呼狗群一边走回了房子。他没有回头。  
  
        室内，他坐到地板上，任由狗儿们舔他，一边试图留心听阿拉娜的车声。当然，他听不到，她的混合动力车没有那么响。稍后他站起身来透过窗户往外看。她的车已经不见了，这里只有狗群和他作伴。  
  
        仍然没拿回自己的大部分东西，威尔带着狗儿们去散步来使自己分心。但它们的存在只是让他想起了它们在其他时间线的命运，因此无法像以往一样抚慰他。  
  
        当他走到家附近的小溪旁，他坐在溪流边上望着河水流过。狗儿们在四周奔跑着，只有温斯顿坐在他身旁，舌头伸出来垂下，形成一个犬类特有的笑脸。  
  
        “我们就这样逃跑怎么样，温斯顿？”他问狗儿。“我可以把你们全都装进车里，然后我们可以开走，远离汉尼拔和所有这些疯事。”  
  
        温斯顿当然没有回答。他只是依偎在威尔身边。  
  
        “没错，”威尔好像听到了狗儿的回答一般地说，“可能会难以找到一家允许你们全部进去的旅馆。”  
  
      他伸出一只手臂搂着温斯顿把它拉近。把脸按在他的毛皮上感觉很好。其他的狗儿们意识到威尔在拥抱，也跑上前来要求注意。一边笑着，他抚摸着它们站起身。是时候回去了。  
  
      他的车以及几个拿着箱子的恼火探员在等着他。威尔无视了他们的情绪，但是很高兴地拿回了车钥匙和箱子，然后把他们送走了。杰克的动作很快，威尔很快就要去见米里亚姆。但目前他先开始拆箱。他得给他的手机和笔记本插上电才能开机，但它们仍然能用，并且他的手机合同仍然有效。毕竟，在这个时刻他只在BSHCI待了几周。他试图登录他的银行账户，但出现了一个奇怪的提示表示它被锁住了。他考虑给他们打电话，但他曾经用他的信用卡成功地支付了出租车，所以他想他得在未来的几天里拿回现金。今天他没有现金也能过下去，而且天色已经晚了。如果明天这仍然是一个问题，他会给银行打电话。  
  
      他把这天剩下的时间用在整理东西上。他感觉到了重新标记这所房子的需要，但却无法对周围的环境形成情感上的连接。除了他的狗，没有什么让他感觉是真实的。至今，他已经见过了许多个版本的这所房子，以及汉尼拔，阿拉娜和杰克。  
  
        他在他从未用来焚烧证据的壁炉前睡下，周围围绕着他永远不会送走的狗儿们。当他沉入睡眠，威尔想到这个现在缺失了他经历过的每个时间线的物质。  
  
        第二天来自杰克的电话把他惊醒。他告诉威尔他什么时候能去见米里亚姆。威尔实在太困而没有问他补偿的事，不过拒绝了叫人来接他的提议。既然他已经拿回了车子他想自己开车过去。他为自己泡了更多的咖啡，用阿拉娜拿来的狗粮喂了狗儿们。他很快就不得不给它们做饭了。他洗了澡，修剪了他的胡子，忍住了用他的剪发器摆脱掉监禁期间蓄起的蓬松头发的冲动。他得尽快去理个发。  
  
        在他去匡提科的路上，威尔想知道汉尼拔怎么样了。上一次他被从BSHCI释放的时候，他去拜访了汉尼拔，并且用一把枪指着他的头。如果他不对汉尼拔施加注意，汉尼拔会确保把自己再次植入威尔的生活。威尔想念他的汉尼拔，但不确定他需不需要这一个。他不是悬崖顶上的汉尼拔；不是 _ **他的**_ 汉尼拔。  
  
      与米里亚姆的谈话熟悉得不可思议。他因为时间跳跃以及从BSHCI醒来的震惊而太过疲累，无法重建他的屏障。与米里亚姆谈话十分艰难。她的创伤几乎淹没了他。他比上一次更加沉默寡言，但米里亚姆仍然告诉了他她上次说过的一切。它一定对她造成了沉重的负担。  
  
        不像上一次，这次威尔去给杰克做了报告。他仍然因为米里亚姆的情绪心神不宁。幸运的是，他不仅映照了她的创伤，并且还有她的强韧和决心。它让他熬过了与杰克的谈话。仍然地，离开的时候他精疲力尽。开车回家的路上他意识到自己完全忘了问他报酬的事。这个嘛，除去为了在杰克面前占据主动，他并不真的在乎这个。  
  
        在原本的时间线，这个时候他正在汉尼拔那里威胁要射击他。这段记忆，即使蒙着愤怒和绝望的阴影，在回想中仍然是甜美的。汉尼拔曾经低下头表示屈服的方式。威尔想知道他的汉尼拔是否曾感觉不确定，这个汉尼拔现在是否感觉到不确定？他肯定是的。他不知道威尔会怎么做。对他来说这是一场赌博。他扯了他的辫子来寻求注意。在原本的时间线威尔把注意给了他。或许这一次他不应该这么做。他仍然想要汉尼拔。即使他知道这不是他的汉尼拔，或者曾经是他恋人的那一个。去找他可能不是什么明智的选项。他应该远远地离开，休息一会，尝试着不要马上送命。  
  
        接下来的一天威尔仍旧出于游离的状态。他尽力不去想太多，但又不能自抑地想知道发生了什么。杰克是否听了他的话，集中于汉尼拔而不是奇尔顿？奇尔顿逃走了吗？他甚至应不应该理会这场闹剧？他越想，打包离开的念头就变得愈加诱人。在威尔做一些照看狗儿们的日常杂务的时候，他在心里再次过了一遍至今为止的时间跳跃。他有理由确信，在他死去之前在一条时间线上待得越久，他就能跳跃到越往前的未来。他可以就这么离开然后尽可能地活得久一些，但是思及此让他感觉到不舒服。  
  
        他的狗突然一致地跳起，开始激动地吠叫。威尔走到窗前，看到奇尔顿的红色跑车停到了他房子的门前。威尔皱起眉，他的手抽动了一下，想要去拿他的枪。他不想要奇尔顿在这里；他想要他的安稳和平静。  
  
        奇尔顿像上次一样地从车里出来，身上血迹斑斑。威尔走到门前。当他打开门，狗儿们一齐涌出，朝着陌生人和鲜血的味道吠叫。奇尔顿，手里拿着一个手提箱，一动不动地僵住了。他看上去很害怕，威尔想到。他应该害怕，但不是因为狗儿们。当他走向他的拜访者，他所感觉到的大部分是怒火。  
  
        “我能用一下你的浴室吗，拜托？”奇尔顿对向他走近的威尔说。仍然皱着眉，不确定自己为什么会对他这么生气，威尔点了点头把他领进屋内。奇尔顿开始告诉他发生了什么。威尔只是半心半意地听着。他试图平静下来，理解自己的怒火。奇尔顿没有做任何上次他没有做的事情。奇尔顿进了浴室，而威尔攥紧了拳头站在浴室门前。他想象中听到汉尼拔的声音： _ **我站在你这一边呢，威尔。真是遗憾。大老远来到这里却没有杀任何人。唯一的安慰是奇尔顿医生。祝贺你对他做的事情，对此我无限地钦佩。你是多么狡猾的一个男孩。**_  
  
        他总是愤怒于奇尔顿的。从第一次见面他就厌恶这个男人。对威尔来说，奇尔顿像窗户一样透明易懂。他从一开始就想要研究威尔。当威尔被监禁在BSHCI的时候奇尔顿利用了他的机会。威尔想要杀掉他，突然之间他理解了自己的愤怒。他不想要奇尔顿在这里，因为这是一种诱惑。他迈步走近浴室门，一只手贴在上面，就像他在汉尼拔囚室前做的那样。  
  
        “我没有精神失常，”他低声告诉自己，舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
         _ **那会多么简单啊，**_ 片刻之后他想到。他还没有打给杰克。没有那通电话，没人会到他这里来找奇尔顿。他可以杀掉他然后摆脱掉那部车。他可以把他切分开，以国王的全部人马都无法把他拼凑回去的方式。他能够看到自己可以拿奇尔顿做的事，而那景象蒙蔽了其他所有选项。当那扇门打开，奇尔顿惊讶地看着他时，威尔没有犹豫，他扼住奇尔顿的喉咙把他推倒，撞开浴室门砸到瓷砖上。  
  
        奇尔顿一定是在瓷砖上撞击到了头部，因为当威尔勒紧他的时候惊讶的表情一直留在他脸上。他开始反抗，抓挠威尔的脸。威尔几乎没有注意到，当他着迷地看着血管开始凸起，奇尔顿的脸色开始变得灰败。奇尔顿的眼中只有恐慌，直到它们变得呆滞。这增加了威尔了解掉他结束这恐慌的决心。  
  
        威尔知道窒息而死是件很难搞的事情，所以他一直没有放手，直到奇尔顿的胳膊停止动作，他的身体最后颤动了几下。直到有什么温暖的东西浸透了他的膝盖，他才意识到，奇尔顿最后的举动是尿在他身上。他放开了手。

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

　　威尔坐在浴室地板上，在奇尔顿的尸体旁边。他重重地喘着粗气，心脏在胸腔里疾驰。他感觉很好。即使是尿液的气味也没有减损他从杀死奇尔顿当中获得的享受。  
　　  
　　“我没有精神失常，”他实验性地对自己说，但这感觉不再真实。他对此无限地享受。他想再做一次。  
　　  
　　“这很美，”威尔说。这次感觉更真实了，但是却不对头：汉尼拔不在这里看着他。他的汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　当他的呼吸缓和下来，实用性变得更加迫切。他站起身，扯下浴帘来裹住奇尔顿的尸体。他把他搬到了谷仓，就像他曾经对兰德尔·蒂尔做的那样。把尸体放到塑料布上之后，威尔为奇尔顿的车子腾出空间。他把车开进谷仓里，然后开始着手于肢解奇尔顿的血淋淋的工作。当他将四肢从躯干上切断的时候，他不能自抑地吟诵起汉普蒂·邓普蒂的童谣*。他把它们全部裹进塑料袋里放进冰箱。在他离开谷仓之前，他把车子遮盖了起来。  
（汉普蒂·邓普蒂：《鹅妈妈童谣》中的蛋形矮胖子，比喻一经损坏无法复原的事物。）  
　　  
　　他洗了个澡好摆脱掉血迹，然后在台阶上坐下，只穿着短裤，垂着头。他不能待在这里。在某个时刻弗瑞迪·劳兹会出现，而谷仓门上的锁在原本时间线里就没能阻止得了她。当然，他这次可以真的把她杀掉。杀死奇尔顿的时候他没有感到负罪感，虽然他对这个事实有一点担心。对于杀死弗瑞迪他八成也不会感到抱歉。她是只秃鹫。威尔的担心变成了恐惧。这么想的是他，还是他切换到了某个杀手身上？他感到自己跟所处的环境越来越疏离。威尔把脑袋埋进手里揪住头发。尖锐的疼痛使他集中。  
　　  
　　缓慢地，威尔过滤了一遍此生曾共情过的所有杀手。他希望能为自己的行为找到一个解释，但他没有找到。唯一模糊地相似的是绝望地寻求感情连接的艾尔登·斯坦莫茨*。  
（蘑菇杀手，还记得吗？）  
　　  
　　“我有感情连接，”威尔告诉自己，听着狗儿们安静中的响动。违和感由何而来的意识渐渐浮上心头。楼下的那些狗儿不是他的狗。奇尔顿也不是他的奇尔顿。他只遇到过这个奇尔顿两次：当他释放他的时候，以及当他到达这里的时候。  
　　  
　　“不是我的人们，”他低声说。他能很轻易地下手杀死他们是因为他对他们没有归属感。他已经遇到了很多个版本的这些人，然后又失去他们全部。他所造成的变化无关紧要。等他一死去，他就会回到原本时间线的另一个点上，经历它的浮浮沉沉。大部分是沉，实话说的话。威尔已经厌倦了这一切。  
　　  
　　“我能控制这个，”威尔告诉自己，站起身来，走下楼去穿上衣服。打包东西变得很困难，他有种感觉自己应该尽量多打包一些，毕竟他没有回到这里的打算。但他同样知道，如果他再经历一次死亡，他的东西还会再出现在这所房子里。到最后，他只打包了自己的一些必需品，以及狗儿们的几乎全部玩意。当他把它们的床搬进车里的时候它们都躁动了起来，等到笼子出现的时候就更不高兴了。威尔花了一个多小时才把它们全部放进车里。当他关上房门的时候他已经精疲力尽了。他的手机和笔记本都留在了厨房桌子上。  
　　  
　　他从狼陷驶离，急切地想要某种他说不上来的东西。一开始，威尔不知道自己正在去向何方，但是当太阳落到地平线、天光开始黯淡的时候他意识到了自己的目的地。  
　　  
　　等他到达悬崖上那所房子的时候已经过了午夜了。他极其地注意隐匿了行踪，尽可能地取道小路。房子的窗户都暗着，他把车停住，把狗儿们放出来，给了它们一些零食，然后走向房门。钥匙还在上次的地方，威尔开锁进门。阿比盖尔不在里面。这让他有点惊讶，他本来以为她会在这里的。他没法想象她正在巴尔的摩的房子里。但如果他的记忆正确的话，在汉尼拔的房子变成犯罪现场数天之后，警方才发现他的地下室。所以有可能她正在那里。  
　　  
　　威尔打开所有的灯，回到外面开始搬东西。他把狗狗们的窝放到客厅里，远离用餐区，然后盛满了它们的食碗和水碗。狗狗们很不耐烦，威尔把它们一只只地放出来，先让它们撒完尿然后用皮带拴住带进房子里。花了一个小时才把它们全部安顿下来。他知道它们不会睡很久，所以最好抓紧时间尽量休息。  
　　  
　　这栋房子有三个卧室，一个主卧和两个小一点的卧房。两个客卧都只能从外部上锁。威尔选了主卧。他考虑先洗个澡，但是实在累到了骨子里，于是决定只把套头衫和裤子脱下来就缩进了被子下面。被单闻起来有一点像汉尼拔，威尔很快沉入了睡梦中。  
　　  
　　几个小时后狗儿们叫醒了他。他精神恍惚地把它们放出去，紧张地看着它们。他不得不好几次在它们跑得离悬崖太近的时候把它们叫回来。这对它们来说不是个理想的乱跑的环境。他决定带它们出去散个步，在他吃过东西喝过咖啡之后。  
　　  
　　他先喂了狗然后去淋了浴，之后他检查了一下卧室里的衣服。原本的时间线里，汉尼拔带他来的时候，这里曾经储存着他的尺码的衣服。但这一次这里没有。感觉有一点失望地，威尔穿上了自己的衣服。  
　　  
　　厨房很复杂难懂，冰箱是空的，不过威尔找到了燕麦片和蜂蜜，给自己做了碗燕麦粥。这里的咖啡机实在远超出他的使用能力，他只好泡了未过滤的咖啡然后慢慢地喝着。他带着窃笑把用过的杯子和碗留在了水槽里。  
　　  
　　在这里他感觉平定了些。他仍然疲累于所有那些时间跳跃，但这栋悬崖上的房子感觉像一个避难所，就像一个风暴眼。他只来过这里一次，即使在这儿经历过那些暴力，那段记忆仍然深深地抚慰了他。他想要坐下来休息，但在那之前他需要找到补给。  
　　  
　　他再次搜索了房子，这一次更加彻底。他发现的最有用的东西是大量现金以及两套车辆牌照，并且他还找到了为汉尼拔和阿比盖尔准备的护照。他盯着照片，想念着他们。但是难以说清楚的是，他想念的是哪个汉尼拔，而他对这里活着的这个阿比盖尔又是何种感受。毕竟，他很有可能不久就要面对他们。  
　　  
　　某样东西破碎的声音将他从思绪中惊醒。他回到客厅，发现了看上去非常愧疚的拉瑞和地板上什么东西的碎片。他斥责了狗儿几句，收拾起碎片。当他过后扫视客厅，他畏缩了一下，想象着汉尼拔看到这些狗狗以及它们造成的混乱会是什么反应。他只能指望船到桥头自然直了。  
　　  
　　他给自己的车换上了一套牌照，从地图上找到了距此最近的居民区然后去采购补给。为了不引起注意，他没有一次性购买完供他所有狗狗食用的肉类，而是分别去了三个镇子的不同商店。经过考虑后，他还放纵地买了些垃圾食品，想象着阿比盖尔会因为从汉尼拔的高端料理里稍稍解脱而开心。  
　　  
　　回到房子里后，他在阿比盖尔的房间里藏了一些他买来的甜食。就像是他的一个小小的欢迎礼物。这很冲动，或许还有些逾越，但这让他感觉很好。就好像在这个小小的幻想世界里，他，阿比盖尔和汉尼拔是一家人，就像汉尼拔曾经计划的那样。这八成是不会实现的，但是想象这个念头让他感觉很好。  
　　  
　　把储备放下之后，他带着狗狗们沿着悬崖进行了一次漫长的散步。整个区域荒无人烟。他走了一个多小时才发现另一栋建筑，一座废弃的灯塔。塔门和低处的窗户都被封住了。威尔坐到它旁边，吃着他带来的三明治。狗狗们看着他，不过没有上前要吃的。他还是扔给了它们一些零食，它们今天表现得很好。  
　　  
　　在回去的路上，威尔寻找下到悬崖下面的路。他找到了两条，都太过陡峭，狗儿们没法陪着他下去。他之后得自己单独过来检查一下这两条路能不能通行。  
　　  
　　回到房子里之后，威尔给狗狗们喂了水，看着它们躺到窝里，因为漫长的散步而疲惫。很快它们中的大部分都开始打盹，威尔开始了给它们做饭的任务。他把大部分成品冷藏了起来备用。大部分他买来的新鲜食品被用掉了。自从他到达这里以来第一次地，威尔担心了一下未来。总有人会发现奇尔顿的尸体，证据会显示是威尔杀了他。他会变成一个通缉犯。会有一场对他的搜捕，他的脸会出现在新闻里。获取补给会变得更加困难。虽然那些车辆牌照意味着他的车不会马上引起注意，但这毕竟不是长久之计。  
　　  
　　皱着眉，威尔想起了自己曾在浴室看见过什么。他走进那里，再次检查了一遍储藏柜，在里面发现了染发剂。他嗤笑了一声，当他意识到其中一瓶是与汉尼拔的发色同样的棕色。  
　　  
　　“你是在遮掩自己的灰头发吗，莱克特医生？”威尔微笑着喃喃道，把染发剂放到一边。这个想法很好玩，但这瓶染发剂更有可能像其他那些一样，是为了乔装的目的买来的。这些足以让威尔对他的外貌稍作改变，如果他去其他镇上购买补给的话。这很冒险，但改变现在的情况感觉太过费力。不再担忧未来的计划，威尔决定先睡一觉。  
　　  
　　当他醒来的时候太阳已经落山了，当他向外望去，他看到海水已经黯淡下来。威尔向外走到院子里，狗儿们跟随着他，不过他无视了它们。他走到悬崖的边缘向下望。海洋看上去似乎在等待着他。当什么湿湿的东西碰到了他的手，他猛地退了开去。他低头，看到温斯顿正注视着他，似乎在问威尔站得离悬崖这么近是想干什么。 _ **别像个傻瓜，威尔。**_  
　　  
　　“你是对的，”威尔告诉温斯顿，拍了拍它的头。“我不应该站在这里。”他退后几步，转向房子的方向。狗狗们正在四处奔跑，但在他呼唤它们之后很快地跑了过来。很可能它们是肚子饿了。他走进房子里倒满它们的食碗，这让他意识到他自己有多饿。  
　　  
　　他懒得弄什么复杂的东西，所以只是炒了鸡蛋，用炉子烤了土司。汉尼拔似乎并不信任烤面包机，因为他根本没有这东西。他坐在餐桌上吃掉了它们，感觉到独自用餐的孤独。  
　　  
　　有了之前睡的那一觉，威尔知道近期他没法睡着。房子里没有电视，但是有书，于是他坐在狗儿们身旁阅读，直到午夜过去。床铺不再闻起来像汉尼拔了，威尔假寐了很久才终于入睡。  
　　  
　　第二天一早，他带着狗狗们沿着悬崖边上散步。几分钟之后，他发现一个木头建的藏车处，还在植被间找到了一张用于遮盖的褐色的网。它足够大到能藏住本特利，威尔决定等他把狗儿们带回房子之后要把自己的车藏到这里。  
　　  
　　大概一刻钟之后，他发现了另外一栋房子。房子的一部分已经倒塌了，剩下的部分仍然伫立在悬崖顶上。威尔站在那盯着它看了很长一段时间。他觉得自己有点像这栋房子。他摔进了海里，但部分的他仍然悬挂着，不能也不愿放手。威尔想要坐到悬崖边，但狗狗们正跟着他，这样会鼓励它们靠近边缘。  
　　  
　　于是他绕过倒塌的房子，继续沿着悬崖前进。一路上有更多被遗弃的房子，或者倒塌的，威尔理解了汉尼拔选择这里的房子的用意。由于悬崖的不稳定性，当地人大概都对这篇区域敬而远之。部分的悬崖随时都有可能倒塌。过了一阵子，沿途的房子变得太过颓丕，于是威尔掉头向他现在的家走去。狗狗们似乎感受到了他的心情，慢慢地跟在他身后。  
  
　　这天剩下的时间他都躲在房子里，只出门了两次让狗儿们进行一些户外活动。他继续读书，当肚子饿了之后他洗劫了汉尼拔的库存，配着土司吃了一些他所吃过的最美味的橄榄。  
　　  
　　他想知道汉尼拔，阿比盖尔和杰克怎么样了。杰克去找威尔的时候发现奇尔顿了吗？当他联系不到他的时候会过去找他的。幸运的话，他不会发现奇尔顿。然后呢？他们会在一匹马里发现英格拉姆的上一个被害者。威尔试图为那个女人感到担忧，但他感觉到的只有疲惫。或许他可以救她的。然后当他死去之后，她在他醒来的下一个时间线仍然是死的。这并不重要了。  
  
　　这天晚上他睡了足有十三个小时，最后被一群焦躁的狗狗叫醒。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，抱歉，”他一边说，一边头昏脑涨地踉跄着开门把它们放出去。喂过它们之后，他兴趣缺缺地打开冰箱做早餐，在睡眼惺忪地盯着里面看了半天之后，决定只喝点咖啡对付。早上的时间慢慢地拖延着。两杯冲泡咖啡过后，他终于能提起精神去洗澡了。他在喷头下面待到水渐渐变凉。穿着妥当之后，他把车开去了隐蔽处。  
　　  
　　他步行回来，看到杰克的车停在房前的时候僵住了。杰克是如何发现他在这里的问题在他的脑中疾驰，但逻辑告诉他这不可能是杰克，不会是杰克过来逮捕他。  
　　  
　　因为肾上腺素而高度紧张，威尔捡起了一块趁手的石头。他走向房前，尽力保证所有能藏人的地方都在自己的视野范围之内。当他走过那辆车子的时候，他发现钥匙仍然插在上面。他把手按在门把手上，离开的时候他没有锁门，现在它依旧保持着未锁的状态。温斯顿和拉瑞跑过来迎接他。威尔见到它们，不由得放松了一些。他尽可能轻地走进主客厅，看到汉尼拔正坐在沙发上，被他的其他狗儿们围绕着。他顿住了。  
　　  
　　“威尔，”汉尼拔欢迎他说。威尔走近一些好看清他的脸。他看上去糟糕透了，左眼肿了起来，上方贴了绷带，嘴唇下面有缝起来的伤口。他的左手正放在沙发上的一个冰袋上，也用绷带包扎了起来。他看上去像是被人狠狠揍了一顿。  
　　  
　　“杰克死了吗？”威尔问。汉尼拔的目光尖锐地抬起。这样的动作一定会让他感到刺痛，但是一如既往地，他脸色如常，没有表露出来。  
　　  
　　“我把他留在了弗雷德里克最后的栖身之所。”  
　　  
　　威尔的眼前摆锤摇过，他的想象力为他拼起了剩余的图景。他们对威尔的失踪进行了调查，而当他们发现了谷仓里的奇尔顿……  
　　  
　　“杰克认为是你把尸体放在那里的？”  
　　  
　　“我相信他是陷在了是我构陷你的希望，以及真的是你所为的恐惧之间。你为什么要肢解他？”  
　　  
　　他听上去真诚地好奇。威尔耸了耸肩膀。  
　　  
　　“汉普蒂·邓普蒂之前也被拼凑回去过，所以我把他切分开了。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔歪着头想了一会儿。“恰如其分，”他最后点了点头说。“而你会像大卫一样，用你手中的石头将我击倒*吗？”  
（指大卫用石头打倒巨人歌利亚的典故。）  
　　  
　　威尔因这戏剧化的提问皱起了眉头，松手任石头落到地上。听到石头击打在地板上的声响，汉尼拔畏缩了一下。  
　　  
　　“你看上去被揍得够惨的了，”威尔告诉他。“难道你没有其他想问的问题了吗？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔的一只眼睛慢慢地眨了眨，接着他问：“你是怎么发现这房子的？”  
　　  
　　威尔扯起嘴角笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“这个嘛，”他说着从汉尼拔的手底下把冰袋抽出来，“我是个从未来过来的时间旅行者。让我来再给你找点冰块。”  
　　  
　　有那么一刻，威尔沉浸在汉尼拔无法隐藏的惊讶里。接着他绕过沙发走向厨房。能把汉尼拔吓住让他很高兴，他一边带着笑容一边为他准备另一个冰袋。但接着他意识到这个场景里缺了什么人，他的愉快消失无踪了。  
　　  
　　“阿比盖尔呢？你把她留在你房子里了？”他走回到主厅里，把冰袋扔到汉尼拔手边问道。  
　　  
　　“我打电话给了她指示。她应该会在几天之内过来这里。”汉尼拔回答道。他把冰袋捡起来，但是没有放到他眼睛上。“你可以从她在这里的房间推断出她还活着的。”  
　　  
　　“那么我是怎么推断出这栋房子的存在的？”威尔感兴趣地问。他想知道汉尼拔是不是能为他的知识找到解释。而汉尼拔，大概是忘了脸上的伤，皱了会眉，然后再次舒展眉头。  
　　  
　　“你不可能推断得出来。”想通之后他说。  
　　  
　　“我能告诉你更多我不应该知道的东西，”威尔提议道。汉尼拔知道他并不是他的威尔的想法古怪地令他放松。坦白一切的想法变得非常诱人。“但条件是你得把冰袋放到眼睛上，还有解释清楚那台见鬼的咖啡机要怎么用。你破坏了杰克车里的追踪装置没有？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”汉尼拔说，但还是没有用那个冰袋。“但我们得把车藏到隐蔽处，或者你的车子已经在那里了？”  
　　  
　　威尔叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“我的车在那里，”威尔一边说一边想，“但那里还有空间。以及我车子的颜色比较不显眼，我可以开出一部分去然后盖一些植物在上面。”  
　　  
　　幸运的是，他还没把外套脱下来。他给汉尼拔使眼色，而对方正在谨慎地观察着他。  
　　  
　　“在我去的期间泡点咖啡？”他问道，然后突然为他的狗狗们担心起来。“还有别杀掉我的狗，拜托。”  
　　  
　　听到这样的要求，困惑显现在汉尼拔脸上。威尔承受不了这样的神情。他带着不祥的感觉转身再次离开了房子。当他把车开到隐蔽处的途中，他为他的狗儿们感到忧心忡忡。汉尼拔没有什么理由伤害它们，但是那两声枪响的记忆令他心有余悸。他急匆匆地安排好两辆车子，尽可能地用植物将自己那部车暴露在外的部分遮盖起来。只有恐惧为伴，回程仿佛花了永恒之久。  
　　  
　　当他回到房子，所有的狗狗们以及咖啡的香味迎接了他。威尔觉得自己很傻，但同样为见到他小小的狗群而松了一口气。他拍了拍它们，脱下自己的外套走进主厅。汉尼拔正躺在沙发上，冰袋按在脸上。当威尔走进房间，他抬起它一些好看向他。  
　　  
　　“我去拿咖啡，”威尔快速地说，离开房间去了厨房。经过了他经历过的恐惧之后，他没有感觉自己准备好面对汉尼拔了。给自己倒了一杯研磨过的咖啡，他感觉自己平定了一些。  
　　  
　　当他端着咖啡走回主厅的时候，巴斯特已经跳到沙发上趴在汉尼拔的腿上了。  
　　  
　　“巴斯特！”威尔厉声喊道，“下来！”  
　　  
　　巴斯特迅速地听从了指令，而汉尼拔则再次拿下冰袋，好奇地看着他。  
　　  
　　“你是在担心我会伤害它吗？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　威尔皱起了眉，不理解这个问题。接着他脸一红，想起了离开前他提的要求。  
　　  
　　“不，”他说着在扶手椅上坐下，“只是它们一般不被允许跑到家具上。”  
　　  
　　威尔啜饮着他的咖啡，没有看汉尼拔。他曾告诉汉尼拔自己是个时间旅行者时的自信消失了。现在，亮出了自己所有的牌让他紧张。  
　　  
　　“但是你相信我能够伤害你的狗？”  
　　  
　　威尔嗤笑。“我知道你能。你……一个版本的你，曾经杀死了它们中的两只。”  
　　  
　　他迅速地查看了一下巴斯特和温斯顿的情况，发现它们都在之后松了一口气。  
　　  
　　“你会把情况告诉我吗？”汉尼拔问道。威尔看向他。他已经坐起来了一些，正把冰袋按在自己的眼睛上。威尔深吸一口气点了点头。  
　　  
　　“但我必须从更早的时候开始讲，”他说着向后靠在扶手椅里，“自我第一次从奇尔顿的医院里出来开始。”  
　　  
　　威尔慢慢地讲述了他的故事，令他惊讶的是，中途汉尼拔没有提任何问题。当威尔讲到他们最后在汉尼拔厨房里的对质以及阿比盖尔的死，汉尼拔变得焦躁不定，反复地拉直自己的袖口。等威尔讲到最后这部分，他坐了起来，把冰袋放到桌子上。他没有看向威尔。  
　　  
　　“知道自己做了什么让你感觉不舒服？”威尔好奇地问。他没以为汉尼拔会有什么情绪反馈，但是对汉尼拔来说，这是个很强烈的回应。  
　　  
　　“我没有做过那些，”汉尼拔想了一会之后回答道，威尔感觉自己在为他话里的未尽之意微笑。  
　　  
　　“但你可能会那么做，”威尔低声补充道。“而这让你感觉……不好？”  
　　  
　　他们的目光交汇，威尔感到一股熟悉的亲密感，紧接着是突如其来的性起。他移开视线舔了舔嘴唇。潜入汉尼拔的人皮之下总是令人兴奋。然而这个汉尼拔不是正确的那一个。威尔意识到自己不想再跟另一个不记得他们跟红龙的舞蹈的汉尼拔发生又一段关系。  
　　  
　　“你描述的反应对于我来说相当地偏离角色，”汉尼拔回答威尔的问题说。  
　　  
　　威尔嗤笑一声。  
　　  
　　“没得到自己想要的东西就乱发作一通，在我看来这于你相当地符合角色啊。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔的脸显示出了一种愤愤不平的神色。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢赢，喜欢控制你所处环境的任何结果，”威尔解释道，试图安抚汉尼拔。“而在我这里，你常常处于令你吃惊的状态里。这一点会将你吸引或者激怒，取决于你所面对的结果不同。”  
　　  
　　那张带伤的脸使得汉尼拔看上去大概比实际要受伤，威尔决定道。  
　　  
　　“被开膛破肚不是唯一一次你激怒我的结果？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　“不是，不过让我们明天再谈你是怎么折磨我的身体或神智的吧。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔张开了嘴。威尔觉得他想要抗议，于是摆了摆手。  
　　  
　　“我知道你很少需要睡觉，但你看上去糟透了，而且告诉你，这对我来说很难。我想要睡觉。如果你想一直醒着，请自便，只是别在你觉得想要来一场减压烘焙之类的时候叫醒我。”  
　　  
　　从汉尼拔脸上的表情判断，威尔觉得他在考虑再捅他一次。令人惊讶的是，在他告诉了他部分他的过去之后，他大部分的恐惧都消失了，更多的是对于被伤害背叛的那段记忆的悲伤和愤怒。如果汉尼拔想要打架，他不介意现在就跟他来一场。  
　　  
　　但是汉尼拔并不想跟他打架。他只是站起来然后宣布：“既然你在用主卧，那我去准备客房给自己。”  
　　  
　　威尔得阻止自己提出帮忙。取而代之地，他把狗狗们放了出去，盯着黑夜的天空。悬崖似乎在召唤他。威尔回想刚刚在屋内的一刻。他当时想要打一场，准备好了死去。温蒂在他的脚边吠叫，威尔弯腰把它抱起来。它的毛已经长得太长，很快就需要修剪了。这个想法感觉很踏实。他一直抱着它，直到他呼唤其他的狗儿们回到屋子里去，直到他们回到主厅才放它下来。他没有看到汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　倒满狗狗们的水碗之后，威尔回到主卧。即使有汉尼拔的默许，当汉尼拔在这儿的时候住在这里仍然感觉很奇怪。他在床上躺了很长时间，听着自己的呼吸声。

 

　　当威尔在夜间醒来，月光照亮着整个房间，而汉尼拔正坐在一把椅子里，望着他。  
　　  
　　“睡不着？”威尔睡意朦胧地问。接着他意识到为什么汉尼拔不应该在这个房间里跟他在一起。这让他的睡意顿时消失。他坐起来，毯子落到了胯部，对于自己穿了一件皱巴巴的汗衫松了口气。他打开床头灯回望汉尼拔。他正在研究着威尔，没受伤的那只眼睛分外暗沉。他真的没法入睡，威尔想。尽管过去他曾试图挑战汉尼拔，看到他脆弱的样子还是令威尔感到心软和宽恕。  
　　  
　　“到床上来，”他叹了口气说，重新把毯子拉上去。汉尼拔没料到这个，这显现在了他的脸上。他似乎在考虑这个提议，经过了长长的数秒之后才站起来走上前，动作反常地僵硬和失调。他在床沿坐下，仍然望着威尔。威尔再次叹气。  
　　  
　　“你是个顽固的混蛋，”他告诉汉尼拔，伸手握住他的手掌。轻轻地，他把汉尼拔拉向前，带到床上。威尔本能地想要亲吻和拥抱。他渴望一场高潮能带给他的忘却。但这不是他的汉尼拔。所以威尔把他拉到他的身侧，将毯子盖到他们两人身上。  
　　  
　　“你回到了他身边，”汉尼拔话语里不带感情地说。他正躺在他的身边，望着威尔，而威尔也在回望着他。  
　　  
　　“我是去寻找他，”威尔回答。他想要伸出手抚摸他的脸，触碰汉尼拔颧骨尖锐的轮廓。他没有这么做。“明天我会把这些都告诉你。”  
　　  
　　他转身背对汉尼拔去关上床头灯，并且没有再转回去。他静静地躺在那里，听着汉尼拔的呼吸。在某个时刻，他睡着了。  
　　  
　　当他醒来的时候，他的脑袋正枕在汉尼拔的胸膛上。汉尼拔的胳膊揽在他的腰间，他们的腿互相交缠。威尔感到温暖和放松，他想要靠着汉尼拔摩挲。狗儿在远处吠叫，将威尔从朦胧中惊醒。他抬眼，卷发垂在额前，对上了汉尼拔审慎的注视。他的脸由于殴打而十分多彩，一只眼睛还肿着。  
　　  
　　“我去照看狗儿们，”威尔匆匆地说，坐起身来。汉尼拔环绕着他的手臂松开了，而威尔在他的手掌抚过他的时候轻轻地战栗。  
　　  
　　当威尔完成他照料狗狗的日常工作回来的时候，汉尼拔已经不在房间里了。得以暂时喘息，威尔没有感到生气。他去了淋浴。淋浴间是湿的，汉尼拔一定是在他之前使用过了。之后，他换上干净衣服。他没法继续逃避汉尼拔了。不出所料地，他在厨房发现了他。闻上去十分美味的食物已经准备好了。  
　　  
　　“你感觉怎么样了？”威尔先发制人地问，来阻止任何对他的刺探。  
　　  
　　“我的伤势正按照预想中的愈合，”是他的含混的回答。威尔想他大概不用担心汉尼拔。这个男人总是能够照料自己。  
　　  
　　“你可以摆好桌子吗？”汉尼拔问，威尔点了点头。他把盘子和餐具端到主厅里摆好。与汉尼拔一起用餐是令威尔期待的一件事，但同样令人感觉重复。不论他在什么时间线，一切总是关于食物和死亡，或者死亡以及与汉尼拔一起用餐。  
　　  
　　相较于最近几天他喂饱自己的尝试，汉尼拔的早餐尝起来就像天堂一样。威尔饥肠辘辘，得留心让自己吃得慢些。当汉尼拔用餐完毕，威尔正在第二次盛满自己的盘子，感觉到汉尼拔正在看着自己。  
　　  
　　“你会告诉我在我们厨房的遭遇之后发生了什么吗？”威尔吃完后汉尼拔问。威尔满足地叹了口气，向后倚靠，拿起他盛着咖啡的马克杯。他现在感觉不想告诉汉尼拔更多。他现在只想和他坐在这里，喝着咖啡放松自己。  
　　  
　　“让我们喝完后带着狗去散步吧，我会在那时继续告诉你。”作为妥协他提议道。汉尼拔点了点头。他甚至任威尔安宁地坐到他们离开为止。  
　　  
　　外面刮着风，狗儿们精力充沛。他们取道内地而不是沿着悬崖散步。汉尼拔认得路。风声很大，威尔得紧靠着汉尼拔才能让自己被听见。  
　　  
　　“阿比盖尔死了，”他开始道，“但是杰克，阿拉娜和我活下来了。”  
　　  
　　很快他说完了他的恢复。汉尼拔，一如既往地，在威尔说到幻象阿比盖尔之前没有提出任何问题。  
　　  
　　“你跟其他人谈过你的幻觉吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔轻蔑地哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“你认为我会在我的第一个精神科医生把我开膛破肚之后再找一个？”  
　　  
　　“这可能会是脑炎的复发。”  
　　  
　　“我知道是我在创造阿比盖尔，”威尔说。”不管我多么希望她还活着，我知道她已经不在了。幻想她是一种……应对机制。她是唯一一个理解……”  
　　  
　　他停下，刻意地集中于到处奔跑的狗儿们。汉尼拔什么也没问，他给他时间来准备，而威尔对此感到感激。  
　　  
　　“她理解我为什么仍然想要跟你在一起，即使在你杀了她并且伤害我之后。”  
　　  
　　他转向汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“我本来要跟你走的……跟他。我想这么做的。但他没有让我这么做。”  
　　  
　　“在的眼中，你背叛了他，威尔。”  
　　  
　　“而他没有背叛我？”威尔问，感觉他的怒火升起了。“他隐瞒我的脑炎，他构陷我谋杀，让我相信我杀了阿比盖尔！他指望我原谅他但他不能原谅我？！”  
　　  
　　最后几个字威尔不是吼出来的，不过也相差无几了。汉尼拔似乎高兴于他的爆发。  
　　  
　　“你说你去找他，”汉尼拔说，几乎在微笑着了。“但不是去跟他在一起。你想要复仇。”  
　　  
　　“是的！”威尔攥着拳头吼道。  
　　  
　　“你成功了吗？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　“不，”再次开口的时候威尔已经平息下来。“我没有。我驾船驶向了欧洲然后去了立陶宛。”  
　　  
　　这句话让汉尼拔闭嘴了。那个几近的微笑从他脸上消失了。威尔继续他的故事，他没有细说，但也没有跳过他那必定让汉尼拔感到痛苦的发现。  
　　  
　　那男人成为威尔身旁一团暗色的，安静的云。汉尼拔似乎只在威尔告诉他自己留在莱克特城堡的布景时，以及接着当他说到千代将他推下火车的时候才点亮了一些。威尔觉得他甚至在他脸上看到了一个一闪而过的微笑。  
　　  
　　“上一次我告诉你她把我推下火车的时候，你说'好女孩'，”威尔控诉地说。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔笑得更宽些了。  
　　  
　　“这是个非常好的发展，”汉尼拔回答道。“同样还有你操纵她杀死她的租客。”  
　　  
　　威尔翻了个白眼。他们向房子走回去。狗儿们因为散步而疲惫，而威尔感觉又饿了。似乎读懂了他的想法，汉尼拔提出去做午餐。威尔同意了，并且过去帮忙。他们再次发现自己身处厨房。  
　　  
　　“我去了佛罗伦萨，”威尔接过汉尼拔递给他切的胡萝卜继续道。“当我找到你的时候，你看上去像现在这样被狠狠揍了一顿。”  
　　  
　　他向后追溯了一点，解释了汉尼拔在佛罗伦萨发生了什么。这是第一次汉尼拔开始提出问题，而威尔发现自己大部分时候只能耸耸肩。他当时并不在那。  
　　  
　　威尔觉得这很讽刺，当他们坐下吃午餐的时候他正说到汉尼拔把他的脑袋锯开。一开始，汉尼拔没有用餐而是盯着他的盘子。然后他把餐具搁在了盘子旁边。威尔对于汉尼拔不想吃东西了而感到有点高兴。  
　　  
　　“看起来我似乎过度反应了一些。”  
　　  
　　“还用你说。”  
　　  
　　“你确定你没有在夸大叙事？”  
　　  
　　威尔笑了一声。  
　　  
　　“你不理解他为什么这么做？”  
　　  
　　“我理解他享用你的愿望，”汉尼拔说。“但我希望你活着并且进化的愿望超过结束你的冲动。我不能想象这一点会改变。”  
　　  
　　威尔考虑着汉尼拔的话。对汉尼拔来说这是个沉重的坦白。他想要直接回答： ** _但你还是这么做了。_** 然而，这不是一个好答案。他一直都没能完全理解汉尼拔想要锯开他的头骨吃掉他的脑子的原因。这件暴行太过可怕，他宁愿不去细想。现在他试图去了解，于是让钟摆开始摇动。  
　　  
　　“你爱着我，”威尔缓缓地说，“而你不想要失去我。这是你所知道的唯一一种让我留在你身边的方式。享用掉我而不是面对注定的失去。”  
　　  
　　威尔抬起眼，对上汉尼拔的注视。一个颤栗窜过他。他感觉自己暴露无遗。移开视线并不容易。  
　　  
　　“无论如何，你没有吃掉我的脑子，”他强迫自己继续说。“你被打断了。”  
　　  
　　躲避着汉尼拔的目光，威尔继续讲述他在麝鼠农场的旅途。过去的状态吸引着他，在那个时候他所想的只是杀戮，并且确保他们的幸存。那情感坦率得光辉绚烂。当他讲到他们的逃离时他停住了。  
　　  
　　“你想要休息一下吗？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　威尔点了点头，不确定自己接下去应该说什么。  
　　  
　　“我会清理干净桌子来给你一些时间。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔开始收拾他们剩下的餐点。威尔坐着不动。他看着汉尼拔回到房间。看着他的动作，想象着他的汉尼拔必定曾杀戮的数目，当他将他抱出麝鼠农场的时候。他毁灭了挡在他们之间的所有人，而这个念头让威尔性奋起来。  
　　  
　　他曾经惧怕这两种感觉交织到一起，但希望这只是暂时的。性和杀戮就像现在的他和汉尼拔一样是相连的。当汉尼拔回到房间的时候威尔从自己的思绪中惊醒。他正端着一个盛着切片水果的盘子。威尔盯着他；他认真地考虑了叫汉尼拔到床上来。端着水果，用手喂给汉尼拔吃，让他从他的手指上将汁液吮去。  
　　  
　　威尔猛地站起，嘟囔着要去呼吸一下新鲜空气，接着出门去到了露台上。等到他走到外面，他才意识到自己没有穿鞋，而气温并不是多么暖和。他没有回去。他现在无法面对汉尼拔。告诉他原本时间线的故事令他困惑。他自己过去的想法和情绪正在转换到当前。威尔不确定什么是他当前真正的感受，什么只是记忆中的感情。  
　　  
　　这个汉尼拔是各种困惑的焦点。威尔不知道要如何对待这个版本的他。  
　　  
　　只穿着袜子，威尔踏着石子走向悬崖。他站在边缘，望着海水。房门在他身后打开，威尔随即听到轻轻的脚步声。一张毯子搭到他的肩膀上，汉尼拔站到他身旁，看着海水。  
　　  
　　“我设计你让你向FBI自首，”威尔坦白道。他需要结束这个，然后再次集中于当前。在过去的深处挖掘实在太过令人痛苦和困惑。  
　　  
　　“你被关到了BSHCI。阿拉娜接管了那里。我从来没去拜访。我远远地逃开然后遇见了一个女人。”他顿了顿。“她很友善，喜欢狗，有一个之前婚姻的儿子。我娶了她然后从那一切中躲藏起来。”  
　　  
　　仍然没有看向汉尼拔，威尔深吸一口气然后呼出。这没能帮助他放松。  
　　  
　　“有个人开始屠杀家庭。杰克在第二个家庭死去之后来找我。在这个案子中间，我们发现这个杀手对你有兴趣。所以，我们用你作为诱饵来抓捕他。你与我一起逃走，我们到了这里，到这间房子。那名杀手袭击了我们，而我们与他搏斗。”  
　　  
　　在他自己和汉尼拔身后，威尔能够感到红龙的阴影升起。  
　　  
　　“我们一起杀了他……那很美。”  
　　  
　　威尔舔了舔嘴唇，在毯子下面抱紧自己。  
　　  
　　“我把我们拉下悬崖然后……在我们初次相遇的数月之前醒来。”  
　　  
　　很长一段时间里，只有浪涛声和天空中的鸟鸣。是汉尼拔打破了沉默。  
　　  
　　“你没有死去而是回到了过去？”  
　　  
　　“我认为是这样。而且这不是最后一次发生。至今我已经死过四次了，每一次死亡都让我沿着我自己的时间线移动。只有我记得之前发生的事情；你从来不记得，其他所有人也是。”  
　　  
　　“进到房间里来吧，”片刻之后汉尼拔轻轻地说。威尔转头看向他。汉尼拔正盯着悬崖的边缘。威尔将自己抱得更紧了些。汉尼拔用眼角的余光看到了他的动作。  
　　  
　　“来吧，”他再次说，向回走去。威尔跟上了他。

 

　　回到房内，汉尼拔去了厨房，威尔则站在主厅里，毯子披在肩上，感觉茫然失措。他考虑跟着汉尼拔，像一只迷路的狗一样缀在他身后，但他想或许汉尼拔也需要稍作休息。听到所有这些一定至少令他疲累。威尔经历过这些事，并且有数年的时间来消化。对于这个汉尼拔，它们都是全新的。威尔知道汉尼拔没有像一般人那样深刻的感情，但这些对于威尔的新发现以及对他孩提时期的提及至少会令他在感情上有所触动。他此刻一定感觉到了压力。任他好好休息一会儿才是公平之举。  
　　  
　　威尔疲惫地在沙发前面坐下。巴斯特和温蒂过来寻求他的注意。除了散步之外，最近几天他真的没怎么顾得上它们。他得尽快空出点时间跟它们玩耍。威尔叹了口气，他不情愿这么做，但他还是会空出时间。他想知道自己是不是在抑郁，以及他还在不在乎。他想努力撑下去，但这个世界感觉非常易逝。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔回到房间里，手里端着一个冒着热气的马克杯。威尔闻到了果香和辛料香。汉尼拔将马克杯递给他，威尔小心地接过。令人惊讶地，汉尼拔坐在了他旁边的地板上。总是好奇而激动的巴斯特走上前去。汉尼拔拍了拍它就无视了它，好向威尔提问：“你在过去做了什么？”  
　　  
　　垂眼看着马克杯，吸入那水果和香料的气味，威尔吞咽了一下。  
　　  
　　“最初我不知道发生了什么，”他说。“我怀疑那是幻觉或者脑炎又复发了。但是我知道那些未来将会发生的事情。那真的是在过去。”  
　　  
　　威尔从杯中啜饮，风味在他的舌上爆开。威尔微笑起来。  
　　  
　　“这尝起来很好。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔未作反应，威尔意识到自己是在试图转移话题。告诉这个汉尼拔他们建立恋情的事情感觉有点令人尴尬。  
　　  
　　“你比告诉我你如何向杰克出卖我的时候还要犹豫，”汉尼拔说。威尔瞥向他。汉尼拔的嘴角是扬起的。威尔舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“如果这有帮助的话，我早就推断出了在你私人过去的某个时期我们建立过一段感情关系。”  
　　  
　　威尔闭上了眼。所以，这就是他的逗乐的来由。  
　　  
　　“你是在我身上闻到的吗？”他讽刺地问。  
　　  
　　“自从到达这里，我已经多次闻到你的性起，是的。结合起来，加上你邀请我去床上时的自如，我作了一个有根据的猜测。”  
　　  
　　威尔叹了口气，这已经要变成一个习惯了。  
　　  
　　“我想要跟你在一起，”他说，听到自己声音中的渴望。这让他感觉软弱。“但我担心直接接近你的话会显得太明显。”  
　　  
　　他继续解释他用谋杀场景引诱汉尼拔的计划。展露自己愿意做到什么地步让他感觉暴露。威尔有意地提醒自己他的汉尼拔把自己交给了杰克。如果汉尼拔曾让自己被抓捕，威尔可以说出自己如何试图赢得过去的汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　有那么几次，当威尔解释一次谋杀的时候，他以为汉尼拔会想要听到更多。更多的描述，更多的细节，关于杀戮时他的感受。但那些问题从没有出现。  
　　  
　　当他讲到杀死彼得莉亚的时候马克杯已经空了。他把杯子放到地板上，更近地抱住毯子然后继续。当他讲到开始时间旅行之后第一次的死亡，威尔停了下来，盯着躺在四处的狗儿们。  
　　  
　　“我不认为他杀了你的狗，”汉尼拔说。他的话将威尔从思绪中惊起。他疑问地看向汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“我听到枪声了，”他提出。  
　　  
　　“我很少使用枪支，我发现它们非常缺乏亲密。如果我想要通过杀死你的狗来伤害你，为什么不在你面前割断它们的喉咙？就像我的未来版本对阿比盖尔做的那样。”  
　　  
　　威尔慢慢地摇头。  
　　  
　　“不，”他否认汉尼拔的理论。“他杀了狗。”  
　　  
　　“你听到吠叫声了吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔没有回答他。但他试图从记忆中找到吠叫声。如果汉尼拔枪击了其中一只，另一只狗会吠叫的。汉尼拔说得有道理，有什么事情不对头的意识在威尔脑内绽开。突然之间他明白了汉尼拔或许伪造了他狗儿的死。威尔把脸埋进双手里，感觉到泪水在眼中聚积。汉尼拔可能没有杀死他的狗，意识到这点让他的心支离破碎。  
　　  
　　“我本来可以留下的，”他呜咽道。  
　　  
　　“或许，”汉尼拔以一种忧郁的语调说。“之后发生了什么，威尔？你说你不止一次地穿越了时间。”  
　　  
　　威尔颤抖地吸了口气，拭去眼中的泪水。他集中于汉尼拔的问题，因为这比想着他失去的机会要容易。他努力尽量简洁地告诉他之后发生了什么。这很难。那些跳跃来得太快，高烧和脑炎模糊了他记忆中的一切。仍然地，他或多或少简明直接地叙述了他曾经历过的不同的过去，以及他是如何来到这栋悬崖上的房子。当他讲完之后，他感觉精疲力竭。他很惊讶外面的天色仍然是明亮的，因为感觉上他花了很长一段时间来讲述他的过去。但现在才仅仅到下午而已。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔静静地坐在威尔身旁然后说：“我相信你。”  
　　  
　　威尔眨了眨眼。他还没有想过汉尼拔会怀疑他的可能性，但显然，从这句评价来看，他确实怀疑过。  
　　  
　　“你确实处在一个奇妙的困境里，威尔。”  
　　  
　　他站起身，威尔看着他走到窗边，眺望悬崖的边缘。  
　　  
　　“当你回到最初将我们推下悬崖的那一刻之后，你认为你会停止跳跃吗？”  
　　  
　　这是一个好问题。其中隐含的他不会停下的暗示是骇人的。威尔像抓住生命线一样攥紧了环绕他的毯子，没有回答。  
　　  
　　“或者你可能只会再次醒来，发现你又回到了最初的时刻。永远在可能的生活中徘徊。”汉尼拔突然转身直视着威尔。  
　　  
　　“你认为这为什么会发生在你身上？”  
　　  
　　吞咽了一口，威尔摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，”他回答道。“看不出来有什么办法能发现其中的原因，所以为什么要纠结于可能的缘由？”  
　　  
　　“理解你时间跳跃的原因可能会帮助你控制它们。”  
　　  
　　“我知道我跳跃时的模式，”威尔耸了耸肩说。“我不能杀死你。如果我这么做了，我会向后跳跃。”  
　　  
　　“而如果我们其中的一个因其他因素死去，你便向前跳跃，”汉尼拔继续道，带着若有所思的表情歪了歪头。“这是你的目标吗，威尔？你想要向前移动吗？”  
　　  
　　这是个非常好的问题，威尔想。他皱起了眉。一时之间，他思索起向后或向前跳跃会给他的各种选项。有很多种可能性，但对他来说感觉都如此艰难。  
　　  
　　“我做不到，汉尼拔。那些谋划还有谎言以及操纵。那不是我，”他说，抚过他的头发。“我真的好累。我没法一直做这个。我只想……只想……”  
　　  
　　威尔松开他的头发，抬头看向窗户和外面的悬崖。  
　　  
　　“我想要完成与你的坠落。”他轻声说。  
　　  
　　“那可能会被认为是自杀。”  
　　  
　　威尔哼了一声。  
　　  
　　 _ **你以为呢？**_ 他讽刺地想。  
　　  
　　“但我能理解你想回到那个与你经历过所有事情的汉尼拔身边的需求。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔听上去很忧伤，以他自己的方式。威尔集中于他而不是悬崖。他的脸没有显露任何情绪，但威尔感觉他在沉思着什么。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔叹了口气，回到沙发边。这次他没有坐到地板，而是坐到了沙发上。抬起头，威尔发现汉尼拔不再是面无表情了。他在悲伤。  
　　  
　　“我能理解因为我也想回到你所取代的那个威尔身边。以我的情况，我不认为这还有可能发生了。通往你的汉尼拔的道路就是我的威尔的死。”  
　　  
　　威尔花了片刻才理解其中的含义。当它击中他，他猛地吸了口气。  
　　  
　　如果他不是在做梦或者幻觉，那么他，或者更准确地说，他的意识，取代了其他那些威尔的意识。他接管了其他的威尔的生命然后用死亡终结了它们。这是一个毫无疑问的结论。如果他的跳跃以及那些时间线是真实的，那么它们在他离开之后仍然会存在。带着所有那些他造成的改变。  
　　  
　　“哦，我的天哪，”威尔说。他的呼吸加速了。他感觉到有只手触碰了他的脸颊，手指抓住他的头发。  
　　  
　　“放松，威尔，”汉尼拔指令道。威尔想要遵从，但他记起了当他逐渐死去的时候，另一个汉尼拔跪在他身边，希望他撑下去。颤抖地摇着头，威尔试图站起来逃走。汉尼拔在他发间的手没有松开。他利用威尔向前的势头将他拉到他身边，坐到沙发上。  
　　  
　　“我离开了你！”威尔说，恐慌着。他感觉到泪水再次在眼中聚积。“而且我杀了你。另一个威尔，他会醒过来而你会不在了。杀死你的会是他！”  
　　  
　　“而据你所告诉我的，当我的地下室被发现之后他会感到高兴的。”汉尼拔说。他将威尔拉入怀中，抚摸着威尔的脊背。  
　　  
　　“但他会孤独一人！”威尔说。他听见自己声音中的歇斯底里。他的头落到汉尼拔的肩膀上。“还有其他的那些汉尼拔也是。他们永远都没有机会拥有那些我们……我拥有过的东西。”  
　　  
　　他能够看到并且感受到他们的孤独。它在威尔的胸中无限地延伸，而最糟的部分是，不是所有的他们都能知道自己失去了什么。他们会不完整地生活下去，仅仅模糊地感觉到有什么东西缺失了。他们会像遇到汉尼拔之前的威尔。  
　　  
　　拥着他的汉尼拔僵了一瞬。“你不是那个让你在时间中移动的人，”他说，抚摸着威尔的头发。“因此，这不是你的错。”  
　　  
　　“但是我改变了事情……”  
　　  
　　“改变我们的环境来适应我们的需求是人类的天性。你还有什么其他的选择？假装你是那个时间线的威尔，然后不加更改地一遍一遍重复你的生活？我敢说你很快就会陷入疯狂。”  
　　  
　　“我本来可以尝试的，”威尔微弱地说。汉尼拔说的有道理。像以前一样重复他的生活是不可能的。停滞对威尔来说不再是一个选项了。他是一个不断进化的存在。  
　　  
　　“我为你的威尔感到抱歉，”他说。  
　　  
　　“将你在时间中移动的不是你，”汉尼拔静了一会儿，捧起威尔的脸庞重复道。他似乎在寻找着什么。当他再次开口，威尔不确定他是否找到了。“我们可以在这里待一阵子，你可以休息一会。”  
　　  
　　带着松了一口气的感觉，威尔点了点头。他想要这样。仅仅是跟汉尼拔在一起，以及休息。  
　　  
　　“你应该打个盹，”汉尼拔告诉他，放开了他的脸。“这对你来说太消耗精力了。”  
　　  
　　威尔颤抖地笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“我不认为我现在能睡着。”  
　　  
　　“如果你想要的话，我有一些药物，”汉尼拔建议道。  
　　  
　　蒙头大睡几个小时的念头非常诱人。仍然地，他犹豫地看向他的狗。  
　　  
　　“我可以在睡觉之前带他们出去散步，”汉尼拔提出。  
　　  
　　“它们还需要一些食物和水。”  
　　  
　　“我会在散步之后给他们喂食和水，”汉尼拔保证道。  
　　  
　　威尔，老实说，没有对此想得太深。他想要休息一会，而汉尼拔的药物能让他休息。他点了点头。  
　　  
　　“收拾好上床去，我会把你要的东西拿来。”  
　　  
　　威尔去了浴室。他上了厕所，刷了牙。他脱下他的袜子，裤子和衬衫，只穿着短裤和汗衫走进卧室。天色还很亮，威尔拉上窗帘来隔绝光线。  
　　  
　　威尔拉起被单躺下的时候，汉尼拔走进了房间。他给了威尔一杯水和两片药。威尔干咽了下去，后知后觉地啜饮那杯水。  
　　  
　　“药效发挥需要一些时间，”汉尼拔说，帮助威尔躺到床上，为他拉上被单。  
　　  
　　“你是在哄我睡觉吗？”威尔问。他没有感到困意，但是比以前要镇定了。  
　　  
　　“我相信我刚刚确实那么做了，”汉尼拔回答道。威尔能听出他声音里的笑意，即使汉尼拔在表情上没有显露。  
　　  
　　“陪我直到我睡着？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔没有用言语回答。他只是坐到床角，摸了摸威尔的头发。  
　　  
　　 _ **他喜欢那些卷发，**_ 威尔想，放松地倾向那触碰。  
　　  
　　“我会照看你的狗，”汉尼拔再次告诉他，威尔闭上了眼睛。他能感觉到药物开始起作用了。  
　　  
　　“并且我会照看阿比盖尔，”他说。威尔发现这个句子感觉有点怪，但说不上来为什么。“当你想到我的时候，威尔，不要担心我。而且不要把这视作是一种残酷，它是一种帮助你加快旅程的善意。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”威尔微不可闻地问。他的肢体越来越沉重，但他知道有什么不对头。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔倾身，在他唇上印下一个贞洁的吻。  
　　  
　　“别告诉其他版本的我那些你告诉我的事情。我不是一个乐于分享的男人，即使是跟我自己。而我不能保证他们也能放你走。”  
　　  
　　“晚安，甜蜜的威尔，”他说，声音中浸润着哀伤。  
　　  
  


**～TWO～**

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

　　威尔醒来，坐起身，睡眼惺忪地环顾四周。他正在自己狼陷的床上。他可以看到起居室里，狗儿们正躺在它们的窝里。威尔叹了口气，任自己跌落回枕头上。汉尼拔杀了他，再一次地。  
  
  
　　“一项善举，”威尔对着屋内的寂静说。他努力不去多想，而是让汉尼拔的话冲刷过他。 ** _不要担心我，_** 他这样说。他的汉尼拔在BSHCI也说过相同的话。威尔忍不住担心起来。如果他离开了那条时间线，那么说明他刚刚离开的那个汉尼拔现在是孤身一人了。他开始感到自己对此负罪，直到记忆中汉尼拔的话解放了他。威尔不是那个让他在时间中移动的人。他或许能够影响自己是向前还是向后移动，但除此之外他无力控制发生的一切。这个想法让他记起了自己当前的状况。他伸出手拿起床头柜上的手机，查看现在的日期。  
  
  
　　“哦，天哪，”威尔说，把手机搁到一边。他考虑就这么待在床上。这不是他想要重复经历的一天。  
  
  
　　但巴斯特向他跑来吠叫着寻求注意。威尔转头看着这只狗。他不想要感受到对它的感情，但是它看上去和表现上去就像他的巴斯特。威尔在这里不是这些狗儿们的错。它们是这一团混乱中最无辜的一方。  
  
  
　　他站起身来，完成放狗儿们出去、喂他们食水的惯例。他考虑再次离开，但这条路他已经走过一次了。威尔去了卫生间释放自己。他洗了手和脸，对着镜子盯了很长一段时间。他抹过前额。 ** _我可以做一个测试，_** 威尔想。他可以试着搞清楚自己在多大程度上可以利用规则。他对自己的念头有一点恐惧。恐惧采取这样一项自私的行动，但他仍然对自己的环境感到疏离。  
  
  
　　威尔摇了摇头，检查了一遍药柜。里面有几乎一整瓶的阿司匹林，他吞了几颗，去泡咖啡。早餐之后，他给各个犬舍打电话。他没法找到一家能够接收它们全部的，只能将它们分成三群。即使已经与它们经历过了一次又一次的分离，要把它们送走对威尔来说仍然很艰难。他打电话给宠物看护，告诉她自己有家里的急事要处理来解释他的匆忙，并且预付了一周的酬劳。除了手机号之外他还留下了匡提科实验室的号码，为了以防万一。  
  
  
　　当他回来之后，没有了狗儿们，房子显得空荡荡的。他在回来的路上买了些快餐食品，带着更多的咖啡坐到了门廊上。吃完之后，他摸到口袋里的阿司匹林药瓶，拿在手里把玩。塑料瓶里药片的咔哒声是他现在所能听见的最响的动静。  
  
  
　　威尔记起在阿比盖尔死去之前跟汉尼拔一起用的那一餐。汉尼拔端上的是羔羊肉，献祭的羔羊，他说。他赠予威尔他的原谅，提议与他一起离开，原谅所有的龃龉。然而威尔当时并没有准备好原谅汉尼拔。他想知道自己现在是否准备好原谅汉尼拔——他遇见过的所有汉尼拔——了。  
  
  
　　被扔回自己早已视作过去的事情里就像撕裂开旧伤。他们之间曾有那么多的伤害和背叛。威尔没有在原本的时间线死去简直是一件奇迹。回想起来，他没有在最初遇见汉尼拔的时候死去就十分幸运了。部分的他总是认为是汉尼拔确保了他活下来。然而最后的几次时间跳跃证明了运气也是其中的因素。他曾经至少一次地死于脑炎。这是一个对于汉尼拔曾如何玩弄他的生命的提醒。  
  
  
　　威尔知道汉尼拔的行为背后的缘由。汉尼拔无法接受曾经的威尔。他无法接受一个还未按照他的愿景塑型的威尔。叹了口气，威尔站起来回到了屋内。他把快餐食品的包装纸扔进垃圾桶里，走到书桌前。他得完成些文件工作，但他感到眩晕。他想知道汉尼拔是从哪个时刻开始接受威尔的界限的。如果他接受过的话。威尔不确定。入狱要么是一种操纵，要么是一种不想失去他的绝望下的举动。不掘开汉尼拔的脑袋，他是不可能知道的。  
  
  
　　他检查了一遍所有的文件，为确保万一，写下了最后一条希望狗儿们被妥善照料的愿望。这么做感觉很奇怪。孤独的老人把他们所有的遗产留给宠物。在遇到汉尼拔之前，他大概已经在变成如此的路上了。曾经，他的狗真的是他的所有。  
  
  
　　当他完成的时候太阳已经开始落山了。他把遗嘱，他的枪，以及他的手机放到桌上。如果有人进入这里，将很快就能发现它们。  
  
  
　　驶往巴尔的摩的路程使威尔紧张。上一次，他是徒步穿过森林，偷了邻居的车，绕路走以避免被警方看到。他因为恐惧而感到恶心，不得不迫使自己慢慢呼吸。他到达巴尔的摩的时间比上次要早。思索着自己应该现在去见汉尼拔还是等待一会，威尔在一家咖啡馆停下喝了更多的咖啡。他感觉头痛，一边喝一边吃了更多的阿司匹林。  
  
  
　　他把车留在离汉尼拔的房子几条街的距离，穿过雨幕与黑暗走上前。他感觉并不舒服。头痛愈演愈烈，伴随着耳边的嗡嗡作响。他到达房前，藏在了街对面。他看着阿拉娜到来，紧跟着是杰克，感到自己在轻微地过度换气。他原本希望没有那通电话她不会来，但一些事情似乎是注定发生的。看到她从窗口跌出将他惊醒。  
  
  
　　重重地喘着气，他跑向汉尼拔的房子，然后缓缓靠近阿拉娜。他这次没有跪到她身边，但脱下了外套盖在她身上。她试图说话，血液从她的口中涌出。  
  
  
　　“嘘，”威尔说，检查她的衣袋寻找手机。幸运地他找到了，然后拨出号码。当他离开家的时候，他没怎么考虑过这个时刻。电话接通了，威尔要接线员派一队紧急应变小组到汉尼拔的地址来。  
  
  
　　“杰克在里面……，”阿拉娜挣扎着想要组成字句。威尔点点头。他知道，当然了。  
  
  
　　威尔踏入房子向客厅走去。即使知道正在发生的是什么，要集中意识仍然很难。他无法将呼吸放缓。这让他感觉茫然。他走过转角进入厨房。灯开着，到处都是血和破坏的痕迹，鲜血从贮藏室的门内向外流出。威尔几乎没有看那边，颤抖地喘着气，看向阿比盖尔，努力对她微笑。她转身，看到了他。她正在哭泣。  
  
  
　　“你好……阿比盖尔，”他喘着气说。  
  
  
　　“威尔，”她啜泣着。“我不知道还能做什么。所以我做了他要我做的事情。”  
  
  
　　威尔没有回答，他转过身。  
  
  
　　“你好，威尔，”汉尼拔说着，向他逼近。  
  
  
　　“你应该……离开了才对，”威尔说，喘气得仍然太快。  
  
  
　　“我们不能不等到你就离开。”  
  
  
　　汉尼拔伸手抚向威尔的脸，而威尔倚向那爱抚，支撑自己承受那痛楚——当汉尼拔用刀子刺穿他，如同第一次那般疼痛。威尔呻吟一声，踉跄着跌向汉尼拔。他伸手抓住他，试图支撑住自己。当汉尼拔拥抱住他，威尔紧紧地贴着汉尼拔，鲜血从他的体内涌出。  
  
  
　　“时间的确回溯了，”威尔喘息着说，向后仰头好看着汉尼拔。“我想……我仍然能……惊喜你。”  
  
  
　　汉尼拔没有预料到这样的反应；他怎么可能预料到呢？威尔微笑了。汉尼拔歪头，似乎闻到了什么。皱着眉，他轻轻地将威尔放到地上。威尔因这移动造成的痛苦喊叫。  
  
  
　　“你做了什么，威尔？”汉尼拔问。  
  
  
　　“你需要……照看……她，”威尔拼命地将字眼吐出，“别带走……彼得莉亚……阿比盖尔……”  
  
  
　　他停下了，呼吸变得太过困难，伤口的疼痛淹没了他。鲜血正以比原本快得多的速度从他体内涌出。阿司匹林正在起效了。汉尼拔开始检查他的衣袋，从其中一个里找到了那个空着的药瓶。  
  
  
　　“需要照……，”威尔试图继续说下去，当汉尼拔正在看瓶子上的标识的时候，“看……阿比盖尔。”  
  
  
　　“你吃了多少，威尔？”汉尼拔带着急切问。  
  
  
　　 ** _全部，_** 威尔没有说。  
  
  
　　“向我保证！”相反他恳求道。他的视野开始模糊。“带走……阿比盖尔。”  
  
  
　　他没有得到答案。汉尼拔丢开了药瓶，用手压住威尔腹部流血的伤口。疼痛淹没了威尔，然后世界归于黑暗。  
  
  
  
 **～Three~**  
  
  


　　威尔在尘土的气味中醒来。他眨了眨眼，看到自己正在狼陷的房子里。感觉上比之前要冷。他坐起身。狗儿们的窝现在是空的。床上他的脚旁，躺着一本写满了符号以及貌似是天文学记号的笔记。他触摸自己的前额，感觉到了缝合不久的伤口。那成功了——即使他半是属于自杀——他成功地向前移动了。他成功地控制了发生在他身上的事而这感觉很好。  
　　  
　　这时门被打开，汉尼拔踏入了屋内。他脸上的伤和松散的头发使得他想要安抚他。他看着汉尼拔走到床边的椅子上坐下，旧日的悔恨涌上威尔的心头。那一次他应该跟他走的。  
　　  
　　 ** _或许你已经足够近了，_** 威尔想。距离悬崖上的他的汉尼拔足够近了。  
　　  
　　“我们是要讨论茶杯和时间……”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔开始道，接着威尔打断了他。  
　　  
　　“我们在这里干什么？”他问道，将毯子从身上拉下。“FBI会到这里来找我们的，汉尼拔。我们应该立刻离开。”  
　　  
　　威尔从未看到过汉尼拔像此刻这般地吃惊，甚至可以说是困惑了。汉尼拔没有料到这样的反应。威尔笑了笑，从床上起身，摇摇晃晃地走向汉尼拔。他俯下身去，一只手放到汉尼拔的肩上，半是为了触碰他半是为了稳定自己。他喜欢此刻汉尼拔脸上的表情；一种讶异和惊奇的混合。想也不想地，威尔将嘴唇贴上汉尼拔的。震惊于威尔的动作，汉尼拔张开了嘴，而威尔，对自己办到了这一点感到自得和开心，将舌头推了进去。  
　　  
　　威尔的身体过于疼痛和疲累而无法真正地性奋，但汉尼拔的反应非同寻常地顺从，任由威尔劫掠他的嘴唇而没有试图夺回控制。威尔难以停止亲吻他。他想要将自己埋入汉尼拔的怀中。他强迫自己退回，得以享受汉尼拔脸上快乐的神采。  
　　  
　　威尔直起身，后退一步。他想要再一次亲吻汉尼拔，但他知道杰克正在赶来的路上，而对于逃离法网来说每一分钟都至关重要。  
　　  
　　“我去穿上鞋子，”威尔说，试图绕过汉尼拔去往门口，到他鞋子通常所在的地方。汉尼拔抓住了他的手，他们再次看进彼此的双眼中。  
　　  
　　“是什么改变了你的心意？”他问。威尔知道这个问题是来自对再次受到伤害的恐惧。据实相告不在考虑范围之内，至少，不是全部的事实。  
　　  
　　“在麝鼠农场，”他说，“我只有一个念头，一种力量支撑着我。我想要我们活下去。当落入绝境，我唯一想要的只有我们活下去一起逃离。”  
　　  
　　他能够从汉尼拔的脸上看出这并不足以取信于是继续，希望自己拼凑出来的说辞能听上去可信一些。  
　　  
　　“我不想要在没有你的地方。我不想要在未来的某天醒来，意识到我没有把可能的每一分钟都花在你身边。”他倾身向前，直视汉尼拔的眼睛：“我们现在可以走了吗？”  
　　  
　　他感觉汉尼拔并没有被完全说服，但他起身放开了威尔。威尔站起身来去找他的鞋子。他紧张得要命。不知道自己能不能设法逃脱让他恐惧。他试图记起此时FBI那边的进展如何，他只能猜测，但猜测终究只是猜测。  
　　  
　　“我的车在谷仓里，”他说。“但我们不能使用它很长时间，FBI很快就会开始搜查它。”  
　　  
　　“我有一辆无法关联到我们的车可以用，”汉尼拔说。威尔惊讶地抬起头，发现汉尼拔正在看着他。  
　　  
　　“你有？”他问道，接着稳住自己。“很好，这很好。我们可以走了吗？”  
　　  
　　他需要谨慎地对待自己的反应。如果威尔知道他不该知道的事，汉尼拔会起疑的。  
　　  
　　“你想要带着什么东西一起走吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔的目光投向了狗儿们空着的窝，接着摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“你的狗？”汉尼拔问。威尔想知道这个问题是为了什么。自然，汉尼拔肯定不是在邀请威尔带着他的七条狗跟他一起远走高飞吧。他大概只是想确定一遍威尔是否还心存疑虑。  
　　  
　　“它们会没事的，”威尔说，轻轻地摇摇头。“它们正在阿拉娜那里而她……”  
　　  
　　他记起当时在麝鼠农场遇到阿拉娜。他不知道她是否还活着。  
　　  
　　“阿拉娜还好吗？”威尔问道，随即因为自己语气中的温柔瑟缩。汉尼拔没有显露出受伤的神色，威尔只能希望他没有因为这个问题而担忧威尔对阿拉娜的感情。  
　　  
　　“我们离开麝鼠农场的时候她安然无恙，”汉尼拔告诉他。  
　　  
　　“那她会照看我的狗的，”威尔确定地说。“它们会没事的。”  
　　  
　　他等着汉尼拔行动起来。他没有迫不及待地接受这个拥有威尔的机会令人担忧。  
　　  
　　“你想要我跟你一起走吗？”经过了片刻的僵局之后威尔问。理解这一刻的汉尼拔很困难。第一次经历这一刻的时候，他断然回绝并且操控了汉尼拔。他从来没有想过当汉尼拔带他来这里的时候是什么意图。除去狼陷能够提供的片刻的安全，这对他来说并不是一个合乎逻辑的选择。去往悬崖上的房子或者其他藏身处对他来说要更好。  
　　  
　　“没有什么能够比在余生的每一天里都看着你更能让我快乐的了，”汉尼拔说。威尔松了一口气。他微笑起来，他的微笑好似消融了两人之间的坚冰。汉尼拔去为他拿一件外套。他们离开了房子，汉尼拔大步向几棵树的方向走去。他的步伐稍微有些踉跄。  
  
        “你受伤了？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔短暂地回头瞥了他一眼然后回答。  
　　  
　　“杰克在佛罗伦萨伤了我的腿。”  
　　  
　　但还有些什么别的。威尔模糊地记起关于一个商标的事。他想要继续问，但汉尼拔在一棵树旁驻足，抬头向枝丫间望去。威尔追随他的目光，被手里拿着来复枪正低头看着他们的千代吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　“威尔决定跟我们一起走，”汉尼拔告诉她，她随即把目光集中到威尔身上。他强迫自己不去退缩，直视向她的双眼。不管她在他的脸上看到了什么，对她来说似乎足够了。她耸下她的来复枪，自如地从树上爬下来。浑身刺痛又僵硬的威尔只能嫉妒地看着她。  
　　  
　　他们离开了这里向前走去，直到走到车前。  
　　  
　　“我们离开麝鼠农场的时候千代捎了我们一程，”汉尼拔看到威尔盯着那辆车于是解释道。“我们很幸运她及时找到了我们。”  
　　  
　　威尔只是点了点头。他以为汉尼拔会坐到前座上，但他跟威尔一起坐到了后排。威尔注意到汉尼拔坐下时的动作有些僵硬。  
　　  
　　“除了腿之外你还有其他地方有伤吗？”千代发动引擎的时候他问。他并不清楚麝鼠农场发生的所有事情，但他知道汉尼拔曾经在监狱的医疗翼待过一段时间。  
　　  
　　“一些割伤和擦伤，以及背上的一个烙印。”汉尼拔语气平板地回答，接着用威尔猜测是日语的语言对千代说了几句话。她用同样的语言作答。威尔皱着眉听着。短暂的对话之后，她点了点头开始驾驶。  
　　  
　　“背上的烙印？”决定对自己被排除在外的事不予置评，威尔问道。同时他伸手握住汉尼拔置于他们之间的手。  
　　  
　　“梅森希望给我他的猪的体验，”汉尼拔回答道，好奇地看向他们相握的手，然后将他们的手指交织。“包括一个带着维杰商标的烙印。”  
　　  
　　 ** _操，_** 威尔想。  
　　  
　　“他死了吗？”他问道。  
　　  
　　“是的，如果玛戈没有改变主意的话。”  
　　  
　　威尔思考了一会。他一直都觉得是她动的手。汉尼拔已经怂恿她杀死梅森很长一段时间了。  
　　  
　　“你想要躺下来吗？”考虑过烧伤位置之后威尔问汉尼拔，“倚着它可不会觉得舒服。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔看了看他接着点点头。他解开安全带，在两人一番安排之后躺下了。一开始，有汉尼拔的脑袋枕在威尔腿上感觉很尴尬，但慢慢地威尔感到他自己跟汉尼拔放松了下来。他把手放在汉尼拔的头上，忍不住地抚摸起他的头发。他的头发刚刚洗过，威尔认出了他自己的香波的味道。车里的暖气开启了，当身体暖和起来，威尔开始打盹。汉尼拔在他的手掌之下温暖而放松。  
　　  
　　威尔从睡眠中惊醒的时候嘴巴张着。他咔啪一声把嘴闭上，环顾四周。他仍然在车里。车已经停下了，窗外一片漆黑，看不出来他们停到了什么地方。汉尼拔正从威尔的腿上把自己支起来。这很不同寻常，看着他头发散乱，脸上还有贴着威尔的裤子造成的睡痕。  
　　  
　　“我们在哪儿？”威尔问。但当千代打开车门传来海浪的声音，威尔早已知道了答案。他们又回到了悬崖上的房子。所有的路似乎都汇集到这里。  
　　  
　　“一处我拥有的财产，”汉尼拔回答道，打开他自己那边的门。“在决定如何继续之前我们可以在这里稍作休息。”  
　　  
　　有些茫然失措地，威尔点了点头。  
　　  
　　车外很冷。地上是融化的雪水，冰冷的细雨落到他们身上。威尔跟在千代和汉尼拔身后蹒跚穿过黑暗。这次他们在用英语交谈。汉尼拔告诉千代钥匙在哪里。千代开门的时候，威尔走到他身边，轻轻地触碰汉尼拔的肩膀。他担心他的伤。带着一个烙印和一条受伤的腿在车上躺几个小时不可能对他有什么好处。  
　　  
　　他们走近屋内。威尔发现自己正跟着汉尼拔。他不想放他走出他的视野之外。他以为自己会觉得这很傻气，但他没有。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔领他和千代简短地参观了房子，给他们每人提供了一个卧室。千代接受之后，威尔问：“我们能把车藏起来吗？我知道应当没人会去找它，但至少为了以防万一？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔回之以温暖而感谢的神情。  
　　  
　　“离房子不远有一个伪装的藏车处，”他说。  
　　  
　　“很好，我去把车开到那里，好吗？”  
　　  
　　“我跟你一起去，”千代附和道。这是她第一次理他。她大概是想监视他。威尔不想要她一起来，但是她不信任他是有道理的。上一次她看到汉尼拔跟他在一起的时候，他正拿着一把刀准备捅汉尼拔而她枪击了他。他希望她不会带着来复枪。  
　　  
　　一路上两人都很安静。威尔确保自己缓慢地驾驶，跟随着汉尼拔指示的方向，并且不停地向外看着路。他不想暴露自己对这片区域的了解，从而使千代更加怀疑他。  
　　  
　　“我不会再试图杀死他，”他们藏好车后他告诉她。他们正肩并肩地在雪中步行。她终究还是带了她的来复枪，并且正在握着它。她丢给他一个他无从解读的侧视。  
　　  
　　“我很感激你决定跟他一起走，”她缓缓回答。“但我不能用他的生命信任你。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，”威尔说着点了点头。他明白。她不知道他已经不是她在几星期前认识的那个人了。  
　　  
　　千代停步，威尔踉跄了一下转头看向她。她似乎很恼怒，紧握着她的武器而不是像往常那样自如。  
　　  
　　“在你醒来之前，”她说，听上去很困惑。“他要求我照看你。我相信他是想要让自己被监禁来取悦你。”  
　　  
　　威尔眨了眨眼，这对他来说是个新消息。他本来以为是他的操纵让汉尼拔将自己交给FBI。一种对于威尔推开他的行为的蔑视。  
　　  
　　“他想要为了让你开心而放弃自己的自由，” ** _还有我的注意，_** 威尔皱着眉想。她的话改变了他对过去的看法。他想要些时间来理清这对他的意味，但千代继续说了下去。  
　　  
　　“而我会遵照他的意愿。”  
　　  
　　他再次点了点头。  
　　  
　　“我相信你会为他这么做的。”  
　　  
　　她凝视着他，似乎得出了结论。没有作进一步评论，她继续向前走去，威尔不得不匆忙地加快步伐跟上她。  
  
  
　　等他们回来的时候汉尼拔正在厨房里烹饪。他对着威尔以及紧跟着进入房间的千代微笑。威尔犹豫地回以微笑。片刻过后千代借口离开了房间，于是便只剩他们两人独处了。  
　　  
　　“你在煮些什么？”在威尔开口的同时汉尼拔问道：“你找到藏车处了吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔笑了起来。这样的随意闲谈不像他们。  
　　  
　　“车藏好了，千代没杀掉我，”威尔总结道，走近汉尼拔忙活的橱柜。  
　　  
　　“炖菜？”他问道。汉尼拔点了点头。  
　　  
　　“我们可用的材料有限，”汉尼拔解释道。“你想要清理一下吗？晚餐要一个小时之后才能准备好，主卧对面的房间里有你的尺寸的衣服。”  
　　  
　　威尔离开，遵照汉尼拔的建议检查了卧室。他淋了浴，尽力不去弄湿自己的伤口。汉尼拔是真的意图令自己被逮捕，就像千代推测的那样吗？这意味着他已经预测到了威尔的反应并且制定了相应的计划。而威尔从未意识到这点。直到现在，他一直都以为汉尼拔选择进监狱是一时兴起，为了得到他相信威尔欠他的注意。如果他并不是这样，那么这就是一个十分精准的姿态，展现了他心甘情愿地放弃主宰他们的关系，服从于威尔的意愿，而不是按照他自己的设想一意孤行。这个想法同时既诱人又哀伤。哀伤是因为这意味着在原本的时间线，威尔失去了一次与汉尼拔在一起的机会，因为他误解了他。诱人，因为或许他现在可以利用这个机会。  
　　  
　　淋浴之后，威尔去到另一个房间去换干净衣服。他在杀死红龙那天所穿的衣服就在那里静静地等着他。威尔刻意地选择了另一套。这不是一次重复。这是一次新的经历。回客厅的路上，他短暂地盯着主卧看了一会儿。他想要睡在那里，不知道汉尼拔会不会乐意。在狼陷他回吻了威尔，但是对汉尼拔来说，此时的威尔提出这样的建议一定是偏离角色的。  
　　  
　　主室的餐桌上已经摆好了三套餐具。威尔暗自叹了口气。汉尼拔对恪守礼仪的需要有时候会很令人疲惫。他更希望随便对付一顿然后休息。希望没有人指望他打开闲谈的话头。  
　　  
　　千代进了房间，她的穿着吓了威尔一跳。他花了些时间才意识到为什么；它们很明显是阿比盖尔的衣服，即使千代以非常不同的方式穿戴它们。自然了，汉尼拔在这里不会有她的衣服。他想知道为什么她没有带着自己的行李。  
　　  
　　“你是……”在得以阻止自己之前他开了口。她将目光集中到他身上，等待着。“你是怎么到美国来的？”  
　　  
　　“我使用了一些非常规的途径，”是她谨慎的回答。威尔点了点头。他想知道她的来复枪是新的，还是走私进国内的。他没有问，不想逾越他们之间的界限。  
　　  
　　“我去看看汉尼拔在厨房里需不需要帮助，”他如此说然后离开了。  
　　  
　　当威尔进入房间，红褐色的双眼盯住了他。  
　　  
　　“我能帮忙端些什么东西吗？”威尔抢先问道，没有给汉尼拔提问的机会。他正在往他们的汤盘上盛满炖菜。  
　　  
　　“如果你能把水端去我会非常感谢。不一会我就能上菜了。”  
　　  
　　稍后，他们一同坐在餐桌旁吃了炖菜。它很美味。这很有可能是汉尼拔给他吃过的最简便的一道菜肴，除去曾用来给他的脑子调味的汤以外。威尔因这段记忆而战栗。从这个汉尼拔的角度，那仅仅才发生了一两天而已。  
　　  
　　“炖菜不和你的口味吗？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　“不，”威尔缓慢地回答，试图考虑清楚自己应该说些什么。“它很好吃。我只是想起了吃过的上一道汤。”  
　　  
　　出乎他意料地，汉尼拔仿佛受到责骂一般地低下了头。威尔快速地看了看千代，对方正在用打量的目光看着汉尼拔。他决定不再继续这个话题。  
　　  
　　“如果我们决定在这里待一阵子的话我们就需要物资，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”汉尼拔回答，“千代，明天你能去采购一些补给吗？”  
　　  
　　“我可以，”她说。“但你应该知道，你那位杰克·克劳福德在佛罗伦萨看见过我。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔的目光集中向她。  
　　  
　　“他告诉我怎样找到你，”她谨慎地补充道。“如果他得以离开了意大利，他可能也会在找我。”  
　　  
　　威尔哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“我假设你留了很多尸体在麝鼠农场？”他问，汉尼拔点了点头作为回应。“那杰克恐怕比我们希望的要离我们更近。”  
　　  
　　“我会安排我们离开这个国家，”他说。“这多半要花些时间。千代出去一趟购物应该不会带来过多关注。”  
　　  
　　威尔决定划掉购物单上的所有非必要物品。他不想要他们被捕。这一次不想。  
　　  
　　餐后他在厨房里帮汉尼拔的忙，千代早已借口离开了房间。只要可能，她似乎总是会避免与他们共处。他们在友善的沉默中做活。威尔清洗盘子，汉尼拔把它们擦干放到一边。结束之后他清洁了水槽，看着汉尼拔把最后几样东西收起来。  
　　  
　　“我能再吻你一次吗？”他向背对着他的汉尼拔问道。汉尼拔定住了一会，随后转过身来回答道：“第一次的时候你并没有问我。”  
　　  
　　“我让你惊讶了吗？”威尔问。他的思绪回到了被他留在那个威尔死去的世界的汉尼拔。这让他感到内疚，但他把这种情绪推到一边。现在他有另一个汉尼拔需要关注。  
　　  
　　“直到你的吻之前，我从来没有意识到你想要一段感情关系，更不要说是一段性方面的。”  
　　  
　　他不可能意识到，因为在原本时间线的这一刻，威尔从未想过会与汉尼拔做爱。性爱对于汉尼拔来说似乎并不是必需品。杀戮很有可能是一个必然需要，但性爱不是。他曾经几乎让威尔死于脑炎，令他被囚禁，还试图吃掉他的脑子，但他从未在性上占过他的便宜。如果你不把他给失去意识的威尔换衣服算进去的话。  
　　  
　　“我想要一段关系；我想要跟你在一起。我想要性，但如果你不想要，那也没问题。这不会让我离开的。”  
　　  
　　毕竟，他知道怎么使用他的手，而且汉尼拔多半会想要性爱；在威尔第一次跳跃的时候他是想要的，当他们是恋人的时候。  
　　  
　　“我也想跟你在一起，”汉尼拔带着一个几不可察的微笑说。“我想要在一切时候都有你在身边，不过我想要你知道，如果你不想跟我一起杀戮，那也没问题。”  
　　  
　　威尔对这些话感到惊讶，这是一个他没有想过汉尼拔能够提供的提议。部分的他认为汉尼拔多半是觉得威尔终究会想要杀戮的。但那没关系，如果没有一定程度的操控，他们就不是他们了。一段健康开放的关系并不符合他们。  
　　  
　　“那么，我们同意想要在一起了。”威尔微笑着说。  
　　  
　　“并且，你可以吻我，”汉尼拔补充道。威尔在来得及细想之前就行动了。他走向汉尼拔，双手撑在他身后的柜台上，倾身吻去。最初，这个吻是柔软而温和的，他们只是紧贴着彼此，嘴唇相互摩挲。威尔想要更多，他将汉尼拔的嘴唇推开。亲吻着，威尔能够舔舐到他的牙齿，他想起这些牙齿曾撕裂血肉，一个战栗窜过。他几乎没法阻止自己将一条腿伸到汉尼拔的之间，把他压在柜台上的冲动。嘴唇红肿地，威尔后退一步，盯着自己的成就。汉尼拔看上去可口至极，他的嘴唇艳红，瞳孔扩张。  
　　  
　　“我假设这意味着性爱对你来说不会是一个问题了？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”汉尼拔说。他听上去有点失神。  
　　  
　　“我想要睡在主卧里，”威尔得寸进尺地告诉他。  
　　  
　　“当然，”汉尼拔同意道。他站起来直起身。“但我们现在都应该先睡一觉，吃些抗生素。”  
　　  
　　被汉尼拔引领着，他们离开了厨房。威尔仍然能感到那个吻所引发的情欲，忍不住盯着汉尼拔的背。身体上，他疲累于这一天的经历和他的伤，精神上则疲累于时间跳跃以及对汉尼拔的认识。仍然地，他不会介意来些缓慢而慵懒的性爱来放松一下心神。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔则似乎有着其他的主意。他递给威尔一些密封的抗生素，问他更喜欢床的哪一边，然后就去浴室换衣服了。威尔吃了抗生素，到次卧里换上了睡衣。整装完毕之后，汉尼拔已经在床上了，于是威尔去了卫生间刷牙。  
　　  
　　回到卧室之后他钻进另一边的被单里。他们面对着彼此。威尔感觉担心，过了一会他才意识到这是从汉尼拔身上映射来的情绪。也许他原本真的计划被逮捕，做好了长时间见不到威尔的准备。威尔伸出手触碰他的脸。汉尼拔在他的触碰之下放松下来，威尔向他挪近。他们作了一番安排，直到他们的双腿交缠，汉尼拔半躺在威尔身上。他很重，但是威尔并不介意。汉尼拔的呼吸规律地吹拂在威尔的喉咙上，很快，他陷入了沉睡之中。  
　　  
  
  
         威尔醒来，听到远处传来的海浪声。他们坠落了，他记起。他能感觉到、闻到汉尼拔正在他身边。我们一定是活了下来，他想。但随着意识渐渐清晰，威尔记起了一次又一次的死亡。他知道他在坠落之前的某个时间点，而他确实有一个汉尼拔在他身边。威尔睁开眼睛把头转到一边，看到了仍在熟睡的汉尼拔。他的脑袋正倚在威尔的肩膀上。没有因为威尔的动作醒来，他一定比威尔想象中要更加疲惫，伤得更重。他越过汉尼拔瞥了一眼窗户，发现黎明已经将近了。  
　　  
　　威尔决定就这么待一会儿。他没能睡很久，当前也没有起床的冲动。他的头有点痛，不过这是意料之中的。鲜明地回忆起他的坠落，他想知道此时此地他应该怎么做。这个汉尼拔距离他的汉尼拔已经非常接近了。只有数年的监禁和红龙将他们区分开。据威尔所知的，监狱并没有改变汉尼拔多少。但是当然了，当他拜访BSHCI的时候他是尽力保持距离的。当他操纵汉尼拔自愿伏法的时候，他认为自己已经通晓一切、旗开得胜了。  
　　  
　　他低下头看着汉尼拔的脑袋和脸庞，感觉到自己的心柔软下来。他想要他，即使知道他并不完全是未来的汉尼拔。或许，那个将威尔移动的存在是想让他感汉尼拔所感。自从他的第一次跳跃以来，威尔费尽心思设计汉尼拔，控制他们的关系。他不停地操纵，拉扯和推动来得到自己想要的。他甚至在上一次跳跃中自我了结来占得先机。现在他已经听天由命了。  
　　  
　　威尔记起他曾担心自己罹患抑郁的事。或许他确实有一点。知道自己在这里所做的事情对最终结果没有丝毫影响让他若有所失。他可以放弃这个汉尼拔，再一次死去。那多半会将他带到离悬崖更近一些的地方。如果他能够成功地到达那里，然后选择不将他们拉下悬崖，那么他就能拥有他的汉尼拔并且活下去。但是影响移动的方向是一回事，如何将自己移动到特定的时间点就超出他的所知了。以他的运气，他很有可能会回到自由落体之中，那就将会是最终结果，再没有第二次机会了。  
　　  
　　不如留在这里。威尔决定道，再一次看向汉尼拔。探究的目光和他对上，吓了威尔一跳。他没有感觉到汉尼拔的身体有任何动作。  
　　  
　　“早上好，”他说道好隐藏自己的惊讶。  
　　  
　　“早上好，威尔，”汉尼拔应答道。他的声音由于睡眠而沙哑。“你在想些什么？”  
　　  
　　“你，我，我们所处的位置以及我们将去向何处。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔眨了眨眼，明显因为刚睡醒还有些迟钝。然后他回答道，  
　　  
　　“你对于将来生活的地方有没有什么偏好吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔不知道该怎么回答这个问题。  
　　  
　　“某个安静的地方？”他想了想回答。“我们可以简单地独处一阵子的地方？”  
　　  
　　“当然，”汉尼拔同意道。他伸展身体，威尔听见他的脊椎噼啪作响的声音，皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　“你感觉怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“感觉我的伤并没有哪个恶化了，”是汉尼拔的回答。看到汉尼拔慢慢地坐起，威尔仍然感到担忧。从床上站起后，汉尼拔回头看向威尔。  
　　  
　　“ _你_ 感觉怎么样？”  
　　  
　　威尔耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　“我的头在痛，身体大部分地方都酸涩僵硬，其他没什么问题。”  
　　  
　　“稍后我给你检查一下好吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔犹豫，碰了碰头上的绷带。骨锯的记忆席卷而来。  
　　  
　　“如果你不愿意，我也可以把如何照料伤口的建议告诉你，”汉尼拔提议。  
　　  
　　“不，”威尔说，“不，你来帮我看吧。”  
　　  
　　他试图听上去信任一下，但不认为自己成功了。  
　　  
　　“你会有能够原谅我的一天吗？”汉尼拔问。他的目光先落在威尔的前额上，然后对上他的眼睛。“原谅我伤害了你，带走了阿比盖尔。”  
　　  
　　在汉尼拔的口中听见她的名字仍然令人隐隐作痛。  
　　  
　　“你能停止伤害我吗？”威尔问。在这个汉尼拔不知道的地方，威尔身上曾经发生了如此多的事情。他已经原谅了他带走阿比盖尔，也曾经复仇过。但他无法再一次承受被背叛了。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔没有马上回答他。这给了威尔希望，他的回答可能不会是谎言。  
　　  
　　“我想要努力做到，”汉尼拔终于说。“但是……”  
　　  
　　威尔从未见到过汉尼拔失语。他坐起身，将手放到汉尼拔肩上。  
　　  
　　“这样怎么样，下一次你感觉到将我拆骨入腹的冲动的时候，我把我的其他部分提供给你来享用，”威尔说。他想要听上去诱惑一点，但结果只是感觉尴尬，于是以挫败的语气总结道：“以更性感的方式享用我。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔笑了出来，威尔不知道他是应该感到受冒犯还是松一口气。但当他看到汉尼拔的脸，放松胜利了。当汉尼拔爬回到床上，在威尔的唇上印下一个吻，威尔腼腆地微笑了。  
　　  
　　“好的，”汉尼拔不再笑了，但是笑意仍然充盈在眼中。  
　　  
　　威尔皱起眉，他不明白这是什么意思。  
　　  
　　“好的，我非常愿意享用你，”汉尼拔说，“就现在。”  
　　  
　　伴随着认知，威尔脸红了，尴尬地闭了会眼。  
　　  
　　“我可以吗？”汉尼拔问。威尔点了点头，腼腆地。  
　　  
　　不再等待进一步确认，汉尼拔一手放在威尔的胸膛上，把他推回到床上。威尔记起汉尼拔受伤的腿，于是开始帮忙脱掉自己的衣服。汉尼拔似乎有什么设想，于是威尔任凭他摆布。很快他便赤裸地躺在床上，性器半硬着，一个枕头垫在腰下。汉尼拔将自己置于威尔的双腿之间，他自己包扎起来的腿下也垫着枕头。  
　　  
　　“随意抓住我控制速度，”是汉尼拔全部的提醒，在他将他吞下之前。威尔呻吟起来，当汉尼拔口腔的热度将他吞没。  
　　  
　　“操，”当汉尼拔开始以太快的速度移动，他咒骂道。他伸出手将汉尼拔的头发紧紧地抓在手指之间，让他慢下来，好让他能够感受那温暖和挤压。汉尼拔闭着双眼取悦着他的场景令他难以把持。他看上去就像他的嘴唇一样顺从而柔软，威尔沉浸在控制感之中。  
　　  
　　他将汉尼拔移动得快了些，感觉到了牙齿的刮擦。他呻吟起来，双腿抽动。汉尼拔的眼睛睁开，对上了威尔的目光。他们盯着彼此的同时，汉尼拔收紧了他的嘴唇，威尔再次感觉到了那些牙齿。他失去了控制，一股劲地将性器捣进汉尼拔的嘴里直到他感觉到了他的喉咙。对方发出了呛住的声音，但是威尔没有在乎。如果必要的话，汉尼拔能够轻易地制服他。他操着汉尼拔的嘴。当他临近他的高潮，他加快了动作。汉尼拔的嘴唇再次收紧，他含着威尔的性器呻吟，整个身体在威尔的双腿之间颤抖。他的嘴唇再次松开，威尔意识到汉尼拔射了，这将他也推上了顶峰。  
　　  
　　威尔一时之间恍惚失神。他感觉到汉尼拔不停地吞咽。一只手抚过他的臀部，然后抚过他腹部敏感的伤疤。  
　　  
　　“操，”威尔在喘着粗气的间隙说。汉尼拔将他从嘴里释放出来，威尔终于记起了放开他的头发。  
　　  
　　威尔闭上眼睛。他感觉疲惫不堪，知道自己如果不起床的话会马上沉入睡梦中。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，”呼吸缓下来之后他无力地说。汉尼拔支起身亲吻他，他自己的释放的味道侵入到口腔。威尔闭上眼睛任由他吻。  
　　  
　　“睡吧，威尔，”汉尼拔说，在他的双眼上分别轻吻。“很快我就会叫醒你的。”  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

　　威尔在温暖而舒适的感觉中睁开眼睛。阳光穿过窗户照耀着，被单堆在他的腿边。他慢慢地眨着眼，直到习惯那明亮的光线。太久以来的第一次，他感到自己的心绪一片平静，不为自己在何时何处而困惑。现在是麝鼠农场过后，而这个时间线的汉尼拔在他睡着之前给他做了口活。或者，更准确地说，给他做了口活好让他睡着。他想知道还有什么惊喜在等着他。忘情地伸展着身体，威尔决定他现在并不在乎。  
  
　　他从床上起来，考虑只披着毯子去找汉尼拔，但他有可能会撞上千代。即便汉尼拔或许会欣赏那景色，千代可不会，而他不想让自己与她的关系进一步复杂化。取而代之地，他穿上了裤子，一件内衣，以及一件蓝色长袖毛衣，接着去了浴室清洗自己。他发现了屋外坐在小木桌旁的汉尼拔，背对着房子，几张文件铺在桌子上，手机夹在耳边。  
  
　　威尔想要加入他，但是他肚子饿了而汉尼拔看上去很忙。他去了厨房，发现了咖啡、仍然温热的面包卷以及一些酱料。他给自己做了一盘吃的，然后端着咖啡去找汉尼拔。外面凉飕飕的，不过当他坐到对面之后汉尼拔微笑了起来。他继续用法语跟电话那头的不知道什么人说着话。威尔零星地听得懂几个词，但是猜不出他们到底在讨论什么。  
  
　　等到汉尼拔挂断的时候，威尔已经消灭了面包卷，正在着手于咖啡。  
  
　　“你好，威尔，”汉尼拔放下电话，微笑着说。  
  
　　“汉尼拔，”威尔慢慢地说道，微笑起来。他喜欢念他的名字。“你的伤怎么样？”  
  
　　“千代在离开之前帮我照料过了，感谢你的关心。”  
  
　　威尔点点头，啜饮一口咖啡。咖啡尝起来很好，但他仍然无法理解为什么那台怪异的机器是必要的。  
  
　　“你会让我稍后检查你的伤口吗？”汉尼拔问。  
  
　　“当然，”威尔回答道。早些时候他早已同意过了。  
  
　　“你是在忙活于把我们两个人都弄出国吗？”他问，朝汉尼拔放在桌上的手机点点头。  
  
　　“我正在做安排，”汉尼拔听上去不太妙地回答道。他的注视对上了威尔的。“你仍然计划跟我一起走吗？”  
  
　　威尔皱眉。早些时候汉尼拔对于他们在一起的事似乎没有意见。为什么现在他又要问这样的问题？  
  
　　“当然，”他说，伸出手横过桌面，覆在汉尼拔的手上。“你是觉得我会改变主意吗？”  
  
　　汉尼拔看向他们相叠的手，然后看向威尔。  
  
　　“在佛罗伦萨你带着一把刀子来找我。”  
  
　　威尔的直觉反应是把自己的手抽走。他不确定这个话题是怎么来的，不过如果他必须猜猜看的话，他会猜是千代跟汉尼拔谈了什么。  
  
　　“而为此你试图把我的头骨锯开然后吃掉我的脑子来着。我不再想杀你了而我希望你也不再想吃我。我们真的有必要再讨论一遍这个话题吗？”他不耐地问。  
  
　　“我相信我们有必要。”汉尼拔平静地说。“目前，你仍然能不受多少严重影响地回到你过去的生活里。”  
  
　　他不能，当然了。他过去的生活在未来，而把它找回来是不可能的。他按捺住一声叹气。他不确定此时汉尼拔需要听到些什么。  
  
　　“我不想那么做，”威尔说。“在你杀死阿比盖尔之前我是想与你一起逃走的。现在我仍然想与你一起逃走。”  
  
　　汉尼拔将另一只手覆上威尔的，歪了歪头。  
  
　　“你不一样了。”  
  
　　“是吗？”威尔问。他当然不一样了，但他没法把多出来的数年经历解释给他。他已经见过了一个知道这些的汉尼拔会对他做什么了。关于汉尼拔不会愿意同哪怕他自己分享他的话语回荡在他的脑中。  
  
　　“我做出了决定，汉尼拔。我想要在余生的每一天都看到你，好吗？”  
  
　　他攥住汉尼拔的手，拉过来在他的手背上印下一个吻。  
  
　　“我们之间曾经有过很多操纵和痛苦，但我想要我们向前迈进。”  
  
　　“我也想要向前迈进，”他对威尔说，握住他的手带回他身前。“我们进到房子里去怎么样？你的嘴唇很冰冷，而且我想要检查一下你的伤口。”  
  
　　威尔去厨房搁下盘子和马克杯，汉尼拔则去拿他们需要的医疗用品。当他回到主厅的时候汉尼拔已经坐在桌前了。他检查了威尔的切伤和淤伤，然后为他换上新的敷料。  
  
　　“骨锯造成的切口有些肿了，但这是意料之中的。骨头自己愈合恐怕要一些时间，等皮肤闭合之后，我们可以用维他命E来减轻伤疤。”  
  
　　威尔点点头，他并不担心。他的骨头和切伤在上一次愈合得都很好。  
  
　　“我们现在要做什么？”威尔在汉尼拔把医疗用品收起来的时候问道。  
  
　　“休息和治愈，”汉尼拔提议到。“几天之内，我们很有可能就要离开，不得不日夜兼程。”  
  
　　“我的意思是就现在。”威尔微笑着说。  
  
　　汉尼拔抬眼看向他，威尔能看到一个微笑浮现在他的脸上。  
  
　　“我应该躺下休息，”汉尼拔说。威尔轻轻皱起眉。  
  
　　“我以为你没有事的？”  
  
　　“我是的，但休息仍然是必要的，”汉尼拔说。“你想要跟我一起吗？”  
  
　　他们离开去向卧室，威尔看着汉尼拔脱去衣物直到只留内衣，然后在床上躺下。他的动作看上去有些僵硬，身上的绷带让威尔记起那些隐藏在其下的伤口。  
  
　　“我能帮你的忙吗？”他问道，按照汉尼拔的指示帮他摆好毯子和枕头。很快，汉尼拔便被枕头支撑起来，侧躺着，胳膊和腿上盖着毯子，只有他的脑袋和背暴露在外。威尔发现他这样看上去古怪地可爱。他坐到他的身边，一只手抚上他的额头。他的头发很柔顺，威尔不禁想抚弄它们。  
  
　　“千代正为烙印准备特殊的敷料。”  
  
　　“你感觉疼吗？”威尔问。看上去是如此。他没法想象汉尼拔会在其他情况下显露出这样脆弱的一面。  
  
　　“我已经吃了止痛药，”汉尼拔说。  
  
　　“但不是强力的，”威尔猜测。“你不想在我们可能陷入麻烦的时候无法集中精神迅速反应。”  
  
　　汉尼拔没有回答，威尔把这当做是肯定了。叹了口气，他遵循着自己的冲动，抚弄起汉尼拔的头发。正如希望的，汉尼拔在威尔的触碰之下很快放松下来。威尔带着微笑看着汉尼拔闭上眼睛，呼吸平缓下来。  
  
　　“你才没有睡着，”威尔小声控诉地说，然后看到汉尼拔的嘴角微微扬起了。威尔忍俊地哼了一声。  
  
　　“躺下，威尔。”  
  
　　考虑了一会之后，威尔照做了。他别扭地躺着，好在中间隔着枕头的情况下仍然能抚摸到汉尼拔的头发。他感觉并不累，而他知道汉尼拔也没有在睡觉。虽然他没有感觉到填充这片寂静的需要，但仍然觉得这是一个问汉尼拔些什么的好机会。  
  
　　“昨天，”威尔开始道，舔了舔嘴唇。“千代告诉我……她告诉我，她相信你是想要把自己交给FBI。你是吗？”  
  
　　“我这么考虑过。”汉尼拔在长长的沉默之后说。他张开双眼看着威尔。  
  
　　“那看上去是唯一一个能离你近一些的方式。”  
  
　　威尔叹气。  
  
　　“你总是这么戏剧化，”他并不是在抱怨地说。“为什么不像对米里亚姆那样干脆绑架我？”  
  
　　“此时此刻，还是当我们最初相遇的时候？”  
  
　　“两者皆是。”  
  
　　“我们遇见的时候我这么想过，但是看着你在你的自然环境之中，看着你的脑炎转变你的大脑的想法太过迷人。而现在，现在我无法承受看着你的翅膀摧折。你会更喜欢我绑架你吗？”  
  
　　“现在？不，”威尔说，“不过回过头来看，如果你在我们相遇的时候就这么做了，事情会简单得多。那么多的人都可以少遭许多罪。”  
  
　　威尔想如果汉尼拔处在他的位置上是不是就会这么做，像这样在他自己的时间线中穿梭。这是一个吓人的想法，汉尼拔在时间中穿梭，以及比之前更甚地占据上风。  
  
　　“你总是把别人的安康置于自己的之上，”汉尼拔若有所思地说。  
  
　　“并非总是，但我能如同亲身经历一般地感受到他人的痛苦和欢乐，汉尼拔。”  
  
　　“除非你自我隔绝。”  
  
　　威尔想要反驳，但是这话不能说不对。  
  
　　“是的，”他最后说。  
  
　　“杰克强迫你从你自主选择的孤立中走出来，而这使得你易受伤害。”  
  
　　“不是杰克，”威尔否定道，吐出的话语感觉苦涩。“或者至少不只是杰克。”  
  
　　汉尼拔没有追问，但威尔感觉自己的旧伤又被撕开。最近几次的时间跳跃以及再次患上脑炎，甚至因其死亡的经历令那些伤痛又回来了。  
  
　　“我那时相信着你，”他说。他想要站起来，在他们之间隔出些距离，但那已经不是一个选项了。“你曾是我的浆。然而你任我沉没。”  
  
　　“而我知道，”在汉尼拔开口之前他说，“我知道我也伤害了你。”  
  
　　他收回触碰汉尼拔的手，握成拳头用力抵在眼上，重新感受到了那些旧日的疼痛。  
  
　　“我为你现在感受着的痛苦爱着你，”汉尼拔说。  
  
　　“因为你是一个见鬼的虐待狂！”威尔控诉地说，但他没有张开眼睛或者拿开他的拳头。  
  
　　“你的痛苦照耀着你的人性。这让你如此美丽。”  
  
　　威尔垂下胳膊，看向汉尼拔。这个男人说的这些话是认真的。  
  
　　“如果你持续地伤害我，总有某个时刻我将无法再站起来，汉尼拔。”  
  
　　“我不想再令你受伤了，”汉尼拔保证道。威尔想要相信他，但他想起了汉尼拔把红龙送去给莫丽。  
  
　　“只要我跟你在一起。”  
  
　　汉尼拔没有马上回答。他似乎想了一会，叹了口气然后说：“是的，只要你跟我在一起。但我为这个条件感到抱歉。”  
  
　　“至少你说了实话，”威尔疲惫地说。“最好还是明确我们不想跨越的规则和限度。比被吃要好，你知道。”  
  
　　汉尼拔点了点头。威尔找不到再继续这场谈话的力气。他由于他们所讨论的事情精疲力尽，但同时也感到清洗一新。他在汉尼拔身旁躺下，握住了他的手。

 

 

　　威尔被身旁汉尼拔的挪动惊醒，他眨了眨眼，仍然茫然失措。天色没有怎么变化，他不可能睡了很久。  
　　  
　　“我相信千代已经回来了，”汉尼拔边坐起来边说。“你可以待在床……”  
　　  
　　“不，”威尔打断了他。“让我来。以你的伤势不能搬任何东西。”  
　　  
　　确实是千代。她带来了生活物资，以及看上去似乎是半个医院的库存。他们把所有东西搬进房子里，汉尼拔则把食品贮藏起来。威尔把新的医疗用品放到了盥洗室。汉尼拔在厨房里忙活完之后请威尔来帮助更换他的绷带。  
　　  
　　遵循着汉尼拔的指示，威尔清洁了他的伤口。他过去没有看过那个商标，而现在看到它令他出离愤怒。他迫切地想要把它刮掉。梅森·维杰已经死了是算他幸运。  
　　  
　　“烙印周围在发热，”威尔轻柔地用戴着手套的手指触摸检查烙印的边缘。  
　　  
　　“那可能是伤口的愈合过程，或者是感染。过会抗生素会起效果的。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你就是医生，但如果能有个医生来看一看的话我会感觉更好一点，”威尔说，把胶体的敷料盖到伤口上面。汉尼拔微不可闻地急促吸了一口气。  
　　  
　　“我们离开美国之后，我可以找一个专业医疗人士，”他抬起胳膊，威尔轻轻地把敷料包扎起来。结束之后，他在汉尼拔背上没有被烙伤的地方印下一个轻吻，然后把额头抵在上面。绷带下他自己的伤口因为这挤压而疼痛。  
　　  
　　“请一定要这么做，”他说。“它看上去糟糕透了，如果可能的话，我会把梅森·维杰复活再杀一次。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔微转身体，目光集中于威尔，然后问：“你想要做爱吗？”  
　　  
　　“呃，”威尔惊讶地说，一只手抚过自己的头发。“是的，但是……我们不必这么做的。就是……看到你的伤之后，我不确定我们该不该这么做。以及我们不是应该也检查一遍你腿上的伤吗？”  
　　  
　　“有些体位不会对我造成太大负担。不过你得完成大部分的动作，”汉尼拔若无其事地说。威尔因他的话脸红起来。汉尼拔向他这样求欢是很火辣，但同样感觉很奇怪。  
　　  
　　“或许在午餐之后？”汉尼拔一边看着威尔的脸问。“我们也没有多少别的事可做。”  
　　  
　　“好的？”威尔回答道，接着咳了一声。为这个感到尴尬真的很傻气。他早就在其他的时间线跟汉尼拔做过爱，特别是在他坠落后的第一次跳跃里。但他跟其他汉尼拔的关系要更加玩味，而不是像现在这样直白。或许这个汉尼拔需要性爱来作为一种相信威尔愿意留在他身边的确认。威尔深吸一口气，用坚定得多的语气说：“好的。午餐之后。”  
　　  
　　很快威尔就对这样的时间安排追悔莫及。等待完全是一种折磨。他知道很快他就能触碰汉尼拔了，然而这段时间变得令人心焦地慢。汉尼拔完全没在帮忙。他不急不忙地烹饪，从容地布菜，鼓励千代与威尔加入了一段穷极无聊的关于打猎vs钓鱼的讨论。鉴于威尔不想与千代产生任何摩擦，他努力地尽量不露声色。整件事情把千代搞得一头雾水。汉尼拔，另一方面，则似乎忍俊不禁。威尔想要生他的气，然而他忍不住地对其感到同等的挫败和着迷。  
　　  
　　“这不好玩，汉尼拔，”他们走进卧室的时候他说。他们告诉千代他们想打会盹。威尔怀疑她有没有相信。  
　　  
　　“我觉得非常有趣，”汉尼拔揶揄地说。  
　　  
　　威尔哼了一声。看到汉尼拔这样无忧无虑的姿态很不同寻常，不过是以一种好的方式。  
　　  
　　“你想要现在做爱吗，威尔？”  
　　  
　　皱着眉头，威尔看着汉尼拔坐到床边。  
　　  
　　“你不是……，”威尔试图找到一种礼貌的表达方式，“你没有感觉自己是不得不跟我睡，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“不，”是汉尼拔立即的回答。“我享受与你的亲密。”  
　　  
　　他平静地看着紧张的威尔。  
　　  
　　“好吧，”威尔松了一口气。“你打算用什么姿势？”  
　　  
　　“直接演示给你会更简单，”汉尼拔说着开始除去衣物。  
　　  
　　“你能到盥洗室里取来润滑液，避孕套和毛巾吗，威尔？你会在镜柜里找到它们。”  
　　  
　　不情不愿地——汉尼拔宽衣解带的过程并不像是脱衣舞表演，但是仍然赏心悦目——威尔遵循了他的指示。等他返回到卧室的时候，汉尼拔正一丝不挂地坐在床脚。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔指了指自己身边，威尔把他带来的东西放到一边，在汉尼拔身旁坐下。仍然在微笑着，汉尼拔执起威尔的手放到自己的肩膀上，让他们的脸彼此靠近。威尔倾身去吻他。汉尼拔为他张开嘴唇，威尔因这滋味和触感闭上双眼。能够触碰汉尼拔感觉很好。但是很快，仅仅是亲吻已经不够了。威尔抓住汉尼拔的头发向后拽，在他的脖颈上亲吻啃噬。  
　　  
　　“虽然我很希望被你抵在床垫上，”汉尼拔有些喘不过气地说，“但我有别的想法。”  
　　  
　　威尔放开手，看着汉尼拔爬到床上，他开始安排枕头而威尔赶忙去帮他。很快汉尼拔便趴在床沿上，臀部被垫在下面的枕头稍微抬起，他的双腿垂在地上，受伤的那条腿被另一个枕头保护着。威尔正跪在他的双腿之间，突然鲜明地意识到了汉尼拔有多么赤裸，而他自己却衣冠楚楚。他深吸了一口气来镇定自己。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢看我像这个样子吗？”汉尼拔问他，越过肩膀看着威尔。  
　　  
　　“是的。”威尔说。他可以跟汉尼拔坦白所有的欲求。他知道汉尼拔不会评判他。  
　　  
　　他倾身亲吻汉尼拔臀部的一边。这感觉不平均，所以他把第二个吻印在另一边。他把手放到汉尼拔的小腿上，抚过他的长腿。汉尼拔有着美妙的双腿，修长但肌肉结实。威尔想要那双腿环在自己腰上。或许当汉尼拔痊愈之后。现在，他必须轻柔地对待。他顺着汉尼拔的腿向上触摸，爱抚，舔舐和亲吻。当他到达汉尼拔的臀部，威尔意识到自己是多么地衣着齐全。这时，赤裸地被穿着西装的汉尼拔压在桌子上的回忆浮现了出来。  
　　  
　　 _ **晚些时候，**_ 威尔想，开始脱掉他的衣物。 _ **等汉尼拔痊愈之后，我们有很多的时间。**_  
　　  
　　等到他赤身裸体，性器昂然挺立之后，威尔倾身，将阴茎贴到汉尼拔的臀瓣之间。汉尼拔在他身下颤动。  
　　  
　　“你过去做过这个吗？”威尔问。处下位并不完全符合汉尼拔所呈现出来的形象，但是另一方面，威尔知道汉尼拔追根究底是一个享乐主义者，而被人照料的感觉是很好的。  
　　  
　　“是的，”汉尼拔回答道。“我也应该问你是不是第一次这么做吗？”  
　　  
　　“不是我第一次上场了，”威尔喃喃地回答道，感觉到汉尼拔在他身下僵住了。  
　　  
　　“现在我跟你在一起了，”他保证道。宣称他属于汉尼拔或许效果会更好，但他说不出口。毕竟，他并不是这个汉尼拔的威尔。他只是偷取了他的位置。  
　　  
　　他沿着汉尼拔的脖颈向上，在亲吻和轻咬之后，他将自己支起来一些好看着他的脸。他看上去真的很忘情，威尔同时感觉到了权力感和愧疚。他正在假装一个自己早已经不是的人，但现在只有他这一个威尔存在于这里，他就是这个汉尼拔所有能得到的了。  
　　  
　　“我会让这成为一次好的体验的，”威尔保证道，取来润滑液。他跪到汉尼拔两腿之间的地板上开始用手指插入。一开始他担心这不能令他性奋起来，但是当他开始按摩他的前列腺时汉尼拔加速的呼吸以及他发出的那些小小的喘息真是见鬼地火辣。很快，威尔就沉浸在了手指拨弄的节奏之中。他必须让汉尼拔享受得到。  
　　  
　　“已经够了，”汉尼拔最终声音粗哑地说。威尔眨了眨眼，鲜明地意识到了手指周围的热度。他在毛巾上擦了擦手指，抓过避孕套。他早就已经硬了，由于太过急切，他试了两次才成功地把它戴上。  
　　  
　　“你现在还好吗？”威尔触碰汉尼拔背上敷周围的皮肤。  
　　  
　　“非常，”汉尼拔回答道。  
　　  
　　威尔想要慢慢地推进，然而汉尼拔有其他的计划，向后抵向他。他顺畅地滑了进去，呻吟起来。  
　　  
　　“你太紧了。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔没有回话，而是收得更紧了。威尔咬紧牙关闭上嘴唇来尽力不咒骂出声。汉尼拔当然会是一个好胜的bottom，但现在不是争辩的时候。他开始操进汉尼拔里面，动作尽可能地慢，汉尼拔试图加快速度，但是威尔扶住他的臀部不动，直到他停下动作。  
　　  
　　“就像这样，”威尔轻声说，“有我在。让我来为你做这个。”  
　　  
　　而汉尼拔便任由他。他趴在床上，柔和而顺从，威尔可以听到他不由自主发出的小小的愉悦的呻吟。轻柔地，他的手从汉尼拔的臀部向上，抚过他背上的肌肤。现在他抽插得快些了，他自己的欲火渐渐烧起，而他喜欢汉尼拔在他身下的感觉。唯一不喜欢的是这样他无法看到对方的脸。 _ **等他的枪伤痊愈之后，**_ 威尔恍惚中想， _ **得让汉尼拔面朝上再做一次这个。**_  
　　  
　　威尔感到自己渐渐登顶，伸手握住汉尼拔的坚硬的性器。威尔撸动起它，配合着自己冲刺进汉尼拔体内的节奏。汉尼拔猛地吸了一口气，射在威尔的手上。威尔慢下来，他自己还没有到，于是一边撸动着他度过余韵一边亲吻汉尼拔的背。  
　　  
　　“我能继续吗？”当汉尼拔平静下来，威尔喘着粗气说。控制住自己不直接操进他就已经很难了。  
　　  
　　“是的，请，”汉尼拔说，越过肩膀看着他。他看上去十分堕落，威尔想，他这个样子看上去很好。他开始再度抽插。汉尼拔现在更加柔软放松了，如果不是想到汉尼拔的伤，威尔真的没法制止自己完全失控。  
　　  
　　 _ **注意那伤口，**_ 威尔想，尽力放松让自己释放。但是伴随着一阵冰冷的恐惧，威尔意识到，他刚刚把它想成了枪伤。他的欲火熄灭殆尽，他为自己的错误感到尴尬。汉尼拔的伤是烙伤；这不是在坠崖之后，这是在麝鼠农场之后而且……  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”汉尼拔问，再次回头看着他。他看上去很担心，威尔为自己的搞混感到一阵负罪，这使得他更加没有继续的性致。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”威尔说，将自己抽出。性器已经疲软了下来，他跌坐到地上。汉尼拔从床上下来，坐到他身边。威尔没法看向他；他感到羞耻。  
　　  
　　“这不需要道歉，”汉尼拔说。他捧起威尔的脸让他看向他。“我感到非常满足。我能问你是什么令你感到压力吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔仍然没有办法看向他，但他把脸紧贴向汉尼拔的右手，急切地寻求他并不配得上的安抚。希望汉尼拔无法听出，看出或闻出他的谎言，他说：“我想到了你的伤，还有我们对彼此造成的伤害。抱歉。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔叹了口气，但出乎威尔意料地，他没有试图让威尔进一步分析他的反应。  
　　  
　　“你会陪我躺一会吗？”相反他问道。威尔点点头，庆幸于不用讨论这个话题。他帮助汉尼拔起来然后躺到床上。威尔取下避孕套，去浴室里清洗自己。他长长地盯着自己在镜中的倒影。他为搞混了他的汉尼拔和这一个汉尼拔而感到羞耻。威尔拿着毛巾静静地回到卧室为汉尼拔清洁。

 

　　“这件事没有什么可羞耻的，威尔，”汉尼拔在他清理掉润滑液和精液时说。  
  
　　“我知道，”威尔再次撒谎道。“理智上知道。”  
  
　　他把毛巾扔在一旁，蜷缩到汉尼拔身边，而对方安慰地抚弄着威尔的头发和脖颈。他希望自己可以睡着，但结果动作渐渐慢下来、沉入睡乡的是汉尼拔，而威尔只是悲惨地大睁着眼睛。看到汉尼拔这个样子很奇怪，足够信任威尔到在他身边入睡。而威尔则在欺骗他。他是个冒名顶替者。这感觉不对。他悄悄地下床，拾起他的衣服，静静地离开了房间。他本以为会把汉尼拔惊醒，当那没有发生的时候他感觉惊讶。  
  
　　千代不在主厅里。威尔为自己不必面对她松了口气，但同样感觉挫败。他想要离开房子一会儿，但是把汉尼拔一个人没有保护地留在这里不是一个选项。作为妥协，他去到了庭院。想也不想地，他走到了悬崖的边缘。  
  
　　 _ **我正在把一切都搞砸，**_ 威尔想。恐惧的感觉排山倒海而来。他想要这个，但似乎部分的他就是无法忘记这不是他的世界，而这不是他的汉尼拔。他没有想过这会成为一个问题。坠崖后的第一个时间线里他是不介意的。但他当时并不知道自己正处在一段自己时间线上无尽的旅途之中，总是在死亡之间空转。或许这甚至都不是时间旅行，或许此刻他正在下面的海水里垂死，而他的一生正在眼前闪过。  
  
　　威尔摇了摇头。不，事情不是这样。它不可能是。这个世界太过于真实而不可能是幻觉。他拥住自己，看向海平线。问题在于他能不能做到这个。留在这个汉尼拔身边，假装自己是他的威尔。随着他的到来死去的那个威尔。他不能改变自己来到了这里的事实，但他可以为了这个汉尼拔留下来，不是吗？他久久地伫立在风中，不确定应该怎么做。  
  
　　当他的手指变得冰冷而他开始打颤，威尔回到了房内。千代正坐在主厅的桌边。他想知道她是不是一直在看着他，现在又在想些什么。他简短地对她点了点头，但只得到了一个无声的瞪视作为回应。  
  
　　威尔去了厨房，给自己泡了些热茶，由于他既不想待在厨房里，也不想在千代的瞪视下喝他的茶，他穿过主厅回到了卧室。汉尼拔仍然在睡着，威尔走进房间坐到床边也没能吵醒他。他一定是吃了些止痛药，威尔意识到。不然他早就应该醒过来了。这同样也能解释他为什么这么轻易地睡着了。  
  
　　他待在床上，听着汉尼拔的呼吸，看着窗外多云的天空。威尔慢慢地啜饮着他的茶，尽力什么都不想。他努力就只是待在这里，享受与这个汉尼拔的时光，一个为了他愿意不再去杀戮的汉尼拔。但他的意识不断地回到他自己的处境中。他可以拥有这个，享受与这个汉尼拔的生活。他只需要忘记他的另一段人生。当终点临近之际，他可以结束掉这一生，再次回到过去。一个有着无限可能的永恒。当然，这样永远不会有一个跟他分享过全部经历的汉尼拔。但随着时间流逝，或许他可以忘记。如果他在不同的过去之中生活足够久，或许他最终会忘记。这个念头令人压抑。存在的可能性是无限的，但他不想走到这一步——精疲力尽地厌倦了一切。  
  
　　威尔不想要生活丧失意义，也不想忘记他自己的汉尼拔。他的心为所有那些汉尼拔作痛，那些失去了自己的威尔的汉尼拔，但他突然意识到他想要自己的汉尼拔回来。就算等待在前方的只是坠落和海水中的死亡。这样的领悟是痛苦的，他的负罪感愈演愈烈。他看向身边的汉尼拔，心中作痛。如果他确实选择这条路，对于这个汉尼拔与他自己来说将不会存在快乐结局了。  
  
　　汉尼拔开始在他身边挣动。满心歉疚地，威尔望着他的动作。他不知道自己要拿这一新的领悟怎么办，但他知道自己要尽可能多地在他们仍然拥有的时间里让这个汉尼拔开心。  
  
　　“嗨，”他欢迎道。汉尼拔睡眼惺忪，发丝凌乱地看向他。  
  
　　“你好，威尔，”汉尼拔的声音由于睡意而沙哑，但其中包含着小小的笑意。  
  
　　“所以，”威尔开始道，“你吃的镇痛药效果有多强？”  
  
　　汉尼拔慢慢地侧身躺过来，好更好地看着威尔。  
  
　　“足够强到你不必担心会伤到我。”  
  
　　威尔叹了口气。  
  
　　“保证下次要告诉我？”他问道。过了一会，汉尼拔点点头。  
  
　　“谢谢，”威尔感激地说。  
  
　　“你感觉好些了吗？”汉尼拔问道。  
  
　　威尔耸了耸肩。  
  
　　“仍然感到有些烦躁，不过我会没事的，”他撒谎道，倾身亲吻汉尼拔的额头。他得到的作为回复的微笑是光荣璀璨的。  
  
　　这天剩下的时间他陪在汉尼拔身边，并且帮他准备了他们的晚餐。餐桌上没有闲谈，他们讨论的都是更加实际的问题。出乎威尔意料的是，汉尼拔告诉他们他在附近有一艘为短途旅行准备的船。  
  
　　“我们得检查一下它的状态，”他若有所思地补充道，看向威尔。“明天你会帮我吗？”  
  
　　“当然，”威尔回答。  
  
　　“我也过去可以吗？”千代问道。  
  
　　“如果你不介意的话，明天我有其他的任务要交给你，”汉尼拔驳回了她的要求。  
  
　　“我是驾驶一艘船去的欧洲，”他们准备上床睡觉的时候威尔告诉汉尼拔。汉尼拔的眉毛扬起。  
  
　　“为什么不乘飞机？”他问。威尔尴尬地用一只手揉过后颈。  
  
　　“其一，我不确定他们会不会让我出国，”他回答道。“还有……航班太容易追踪了。我不希望有任何人追踪我找到你。”  
  
　　“因为我是你的猎物？”  
  
　　“是啊，”威尔红着脸说。  
  
　　汉尼拔忍俊不禁地微笑了。晚些时候，当他们肩并肩地躺在床上，他把威尔拉近，他们亲吻了很长时间。威尔半是期待着亲吻变成前戏，但是汉尼拔没有进一步动作。到最后他们面对着面睡着了，呼吸着彼此的气息。  
  
　　第二天威尔醒来的时候汉尼拔已经起床了，千代则已经不在了。悠闲地吃完早餐之后，他们散着步去检查船的情况。它位于威尔在上次时间线去过的灯塔的中途，当时他看到了通往悬崖下面的小路，但是没有进一步探索。  
  
　　“我相信我最好待在这里，”汉尼拔在威尔检查小路的时候说。  
  
　　“你的腿？”他问道。汉尼拔点了点头。  
  
　　“当你到达底部之后，朝着房子的方向往回走，几分钟后你会发现一个漫进水的洞穴。船就停泊在里面。”  
  
　　他把自己拿着的小型背包递给威尔。他打开包，在里面发现了手电筒和抓钩。  
  
　　“你这里没事吗？”他问。  
  
　　“我会在这儿等着你，”汉尼拔回答道。“不要为我担心，威尔。”  
  
　　小路很陡。威尔想知道自己能不能在受伤的情况下成功走下去，或许还要加上一个中枪的汉尼拔。这是一个不切实际的念头。他不认为自己能够做到，即使在当前没有受伤的情况下，不失足摔落也花费了他所有的集中力。  
  
　　到达底部后，他仰起头，几乎辨认不出在崖上望着他的汉尼拔。他挥了挥手。从这里已经没有路了，只有石头和更多的石头，他得一直攀爬，直到抵达那个洞穴。威尔拿出手电筒，进入洞穴，不止一次地打滑，鞋子和裤腿浸到了海水里。船停泊在洞穴的中央，威尔需要用抓钩才能上去，把自己搞得更湿了。  
  
　　唯一的光源只有手电筒，威尔花了很长时间才把一切检查完毕。就他所见一切似乎还好；船上有足够的物资，并且没有什么部件损坏。结合那条小路，威尔忍不住想知道如果他们从坠落中幸存了下来，他们能不能做到这些。但是他们没能幸存下来；至少他们中的一个是死去了，而威尔因此时间旅行到了过去。  
  
　　等他基本上完成之后，威尔回到船舱中，坐到地板上。小船随着洞中的海浪轻柔地起伏。威尔闭上眼睛，静静呼吸。虽然他在房子里是保有个人空间的，但是与汉尼拔在一起很难拥有真正的隐私。  
  
　　他心存疑虑而他不确定该如何自处。原本他是想留在这个汉尼拔身边的。然而在做爱时发生的混淆让他疑虑。如果他连性爱的过程中都控制不住自己，那么他不确定自己能否百分之百地投入与这个汉尼拔的关系中。他需要将这件事思虑清楚，而他知道有谁能够帮助他做到这一点。仍然闭着眼睛，威尔想象汉尼拔，那个来自与红龙共舞的 _ **他的**_ 汉尼拔。当他张开双眼，他发现汉尼拔正坐在他对面的地板上。他的脸色苍白，枪伤正在流血。威尔的直觉反应是跳起来去帮助他，然而他只不过是一个幻象。  
  
　　“嗨，”威尔说，看着汉尼拔的胸口随着呼吸起伏。  
  
　　“你好，威尔，”他回答道。“我们有一阵子没有说话了。”  
  
　　“是啊，”威尔说。古怪地，他感觉被自己的幻觉责备了。“当我跟其他的汉尼拔在一起的时候，让你出现似乎并不明智。而前……”威尔犹豫了，他不确定自己经历过多少次时间跳跃了。“几周……唔，他们一直都很忙。”  
  
　　“而现在你需要帮助，于是便将我召唤而来，”汉尼拔说。鲜血正从他的伤口淌到手指。“你打算与另一条龙战斗吗？”  
  
　　“不，”威尔缓缓地摇头说。“至少不像上次那样的字面意义。”  
  
　　犹豫地，威尔看向船舵。他舔了舔嘴唇然后转回目光。  
  
　　“我不知道应该怎么做。我想着跟你谈谈可能会有帮助。”  
  
　　汉尼拔只是微微把头歪向一边，示意威尔继续说下去。  
  
　　“你说过自杀是敌人，”急切地想要理清自己的思绪，威尔开始道。  
  
　　“这个嘛，如果现在你正处在濒死，那这并不算是真正的自杀，对不对？”汉尼拔似笑非笑地回问道。“这更像是一张创造你所想要世界的新机会的门票。”  
  
　　“我觉得……我觉得我不想再经任何的新世界了。”  
  
　　汉尼拔皱起眉，坐直了一些。血液随着他的动作滴到地板上。  
  
　　“你的其他选择是什么？”  
  
　　“终结它？向前移动到悬崖上的坠落里，然后看看这一次会发生什么。”  
  
　　汉尼拔的表情难以解读；他又戴上了他的面具，而威尔无法看穿。  
  
　　“你不知道自己能否从中幸存，”汉尼拔说。  
  
　　“是的，”威尔同意道。这个念头令人怯步。“当我把我们拉下悬崖的时候，我以为我们会死。你任由我那么做。”  
  
　　“我的确是，”汉尼拔说，看向他的伤口。“正如你一般，我不想让我们再次分离。如果只有在死亡中你才能与我同在，那么我愿意接受这个结局。而且从坠落中幸存的可能性是存在的。”  
  
　　“一个微乎其微的可能，”威尔更像是对他自己，而不是汉尼拔说。  
  
　　“其他的选项是强迫你跟我一起走，然后在过程中将你毁掉。我无法承受这个想法。与之相反地，我把自己交到你的双手之中。”  
  
　　“而我杀了我们。”  
  
　　汉尼拔的肩膀微微升起又落下，一个小小的耸肩。  
  
　　“你记得自己濒死了吗？”  
  
　　威尔努力去回想，但他只回想起了那场下坠，而不是落地。他摇了摇头。  
  
　　“当我最初回到过去的时候，我以为一切不过是我下坠过程中产生的幻觉。”  
  
　　“而你决定这无关紧要，”汉尼拔提醒他。“你想要尝试与年轻版本的我在一起。你想要与那个在等在悬崖上的我的版本在一起吗，威尔？”  
  
　　 _ **他不是你，**_ 威尔想。 _ **他没有在我从一切逃离的时候待在BSHCI煎熬数年。他没有在嫉妒的一气之下送一个杀手去找我妻子。**_  
  
　　“他不会愿意让我将我们拉下悬崖，”他开口说。“而且他从未与我一同杀死过一条龙。”  
  
　　他望进他的幻象汉尼拔的双眼，为悬崖上的那个汉尼拔感到悲伤。  
  
　　“如果你不能接受他，那你可以改变他，或者，像你指出的那样，向前迈进。我假设后者是你更加偏爱的选项。”  
  
　　汉尼拔说了出来让他松了口气。这意味着他不必说出口。  
  
　　“是的，”他急忙地说，“我想要……想要回到坠落中去，然后一试运气。我没法再继续经历那些……对最终结果没有意义的可能性了。”  
  
　　“那么是什么阻止了你？”汉尼拔好奇地问。  
  
　　“我向前移动意味着等在悬崖上的那个汉尼拔将会死去。”  
  
　　“一个无足轻重的问题罢了。”  
  
　　“是吗？”威尔问。伤害另一个汉尼拔的想法几乎令人痛苦得无法承受。  
  
　　“你决定你创造的这个世界不是你所想要的。因此，它与它其中的居民对你来说也无关紧要。”  
  
　　“这没有那么简单，”他叹着气回答。汉尼拔微笑了。  
  
　　“但是，威尔，”他轻轻地说，“它可以是的。”  
  
　　威尔眨了眨眼，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，汉尼拔已经消失了，甚至连地板上的血迹也不在了。  
  
　　“它可以是的？”威尔狂乱地问自己。这花了一小会时间，但他接着明白了。如果他像汉尼拔一样的话，它可以是的。汉尼拔会毫不犹豫地牺牲一个不是他自己的威尔。他在锯开威尔的头骨的时候就没有犹豫。慢慢地，威尔发现自己放松了下来，肌肉松开，呼吸变得深而平静。  
  
　　他低头看向唯一一件他还没有检查的设备，然后开始测试它。无线电，正如船的其他部分一样，完好无损。他调动频率直到拨到16频道，海岸警卫队的紧急号码。  
  
　　“我很抱歉，”他低声喃喃道，接着打开麦克风。  
  
　　“Mayday,Mayday,Mayday,”他说。“这里是威尔·格拉汉姆，属于FBI。Mayday，这里是FBI的威尔·格拉汉姆，我现在被连环杀手汉尼拔·莱克特及同伙，一名叫做千代的亚洲女性押为人质。”  
  
　　他继续简要地描述了房子的位置和布局，催促他们尽快联络FBI的杰克·克劳福德。他把讯息再次重复了两遍，而当他以一声“Over”结束通话之后，他感觉自己的内脏纠成了一团。

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

　　回程糟糕透顶。从汉尼拔那里得来的镇定消褪了，威尔可以感觉到自己正在哭泣。他希望咸涩的海水能够在这个时间线的汉尼拔面前为他遮掩住眼泪。徒步跋涉到崖顶花了很长一段时间，当他终于到达顶端的时候已经气喘吁吁了。最后几步汉尼拔伸手帮了他，他们肩并着肩坐着等待威尔缓过气来。  
  
　　“船似乎还不错，”他报告道，急切地希望汉尼拔不会注意到他混乱的思绪。“不把船开出洞穴我没法完全检查船帆，不过其他部分都状况良好。饮水有些不够了，不过鉴于你有一个小型海水淡化装置，这应当不是什么问题。”  
  
　　“这是好消息，”汉尼拔微笑着说，歪了歪头，“你喜欢这艘船吗？”  
  
　　 _ **别对我这么好，**_ 威尔无声地恳求道， _ **我刚刚背叛了你，并且如果可能的话，这将会造成我们中至少一个的死亡。**_ “它是艘好船，”他说，“虽然如果千代也跟我们一起的话会有点拥挤。”  
  
　　汉尼拔站起身，威尔跟着站了起来。  
  
　　“鉴于不太可能有人正在找千代，并且没有针对她的起诉，”汉尼拔说，他们开始向房子走回去，“她会通过其他的方式离开。”  
  
　　“那很好，”威尔虚弱地说，攥紧了汉尼拔的手。汉尼拔回以一个惊讶的微笑，不过还是任由他在整个回程握着自己的手。威尔想知道他们还有多少时间。等他的讯息到达FBI然后核实他的故事需要花一会功夫。但是有了回来的杰克，在那之后进度会进行得很快。或许几个小时。 _ **我应该做什么？汉尼拔会喜欢做什么？**_ 威尔急切地想着。  
  
　　“千代要到什么时候回来？”威尔问。  
  
　　“至少几个小时都不会。”  
  
　　“我们能不能……一起做饭？”  
  
　　“当然，”汉尼拔微笑着回答道。威尔从来没有见过他笑得像现在这样多、这样真诚。  
  
　　“那就让我们开始吧。”  
  
　　回到房子之后，威尔打了个招呼离开换掉湿了的衣服，然后去了浴室。他检查了药柜，找到了阿司匹林。威尔用颤抖的手指倒了一些，想起了上一条时间线中他的举动。当他去到厨房的时候，一个焦急的汉尼拔的记忆跟随着他。  
  
　　威尔尽力去享受看着汉尼拔烹饪，但负罪感和恐惧令他紧张。不止一次地，汉尼拔目光担忧地看向他。但他没有问。威尔有些希望他问了。  
  
　　他们做了烤肉放到炉子里。这给了他们时间准备用来搭配肉类的土豆和蔬菜。等到他在切菜而汉尼拔在给土豆去皮的时候，威尔感到自己再次镇定了下来。直到一切结束之前，他需要让这个汉尼拔开心。不管他感到多么内疚，他都不能浪费掉汉尼拔与他共度的最后几个小时，就算他带来的将是死亡。  
  
　　“告诉我，当我们离开之后你想要做什么？”他问汉尼拔。  
  
　　“有很多地方我都想领你去看，”汉尼拔说。“但我相信，最初的几个月我们应该低调行事。”  
  
　　“我知道，我知道，”威尔说。“但还是告诉我吧。告诉我当这个世界把我们遗忘之后我们会做些什么。”  
  
　　他听着汉尼拔用舒缓的语调描绘那些遥远地方的图景，然后微笑。它是一个美梦。  
  
　　他以为自己成功骗过了汉尼拔，直到他们坐下而汉尼拔说：“自从我们回来之后你似乎很紧张。”  
  
　　威尔叹了口气，他恨自己必须再次说谎。  
  
　　“我……我意识到了自己要做的事情是多么罪恶。”  
  
　　汉尼拔的目光转开了一会儿，然后回到盘子上。  
  
　　“这些对你来说是不是太过了，威尔？你希望留下吗？”  
  
　　 _**哦，汉尼拔，**_ 威尔悲伤地想。  
  
　　“不，我想要离开，”他真心而哀伤地回答。“但我憎恨我的离开将会伤害其他人。”  
  
　　 _ **我憎恨我将会用背叛伤害你或杀死你。**_ 汉尼拔仍旧轻轻地皱着眉，威尔真诚地补充道：“我想要把这一切都抛开跟你一起离开，但这很难。这自私而残酷。我的决定会伤害其他人。”  
  
　　“而他们的痛苦也是你的痛苦，”汉尼拔说，理解同时又误解。  
  
　　“是的，”威尔回道，悲伤地微笑。他执起汉尼拔的手带到唇边，像他之前在院子里那样亲吻他的手背。汉尼拔握着他的手拉到跟前回以亲吻。这吻让威尔感觉炽热又冰冷。他想知道自己是不是应该提议更多性'爱，但如果他们现在不用餐，汉尼拔多半会感到受冒犯。而且威尔也无法信任自己在激情之中不会背叛自己的欺骗。  
  
　　食物尝起来很好，极其地好，就像汉尼拔曾经做过的所有菜一样。但它们在威尔的口腔里留下的是背叛的味道，这让他想起原本时间线中他们在汉尼拔杀死阿比盖尔前的最后一顿晚餐。他不比那个时候更加享受这顿饭。  
  
　　当汉尼拔去清洗餐具的时候，威尔留在主厅里，站在窗前。他盯着红龙曾经监视着他们的方向，从那里弗朗西斯用枪射中了汉尼拔。策略上，那里是最好的入口点。太阳仍然挂在天空中，如果有任何人朝这个方向过来都能轻易看到。威尔刻意地移开视线。杰克马上就会到。如果他想要让自己死去或者让汉尼拔死去，他需要分散汉尼拔的注意力。就像上一次他分散他的注意力那样。  
  
　　威尔从窗前转身走到沙发旁坐下。在这里等着袭击到来令人十分似曾相识。总是一遍又一遍地重复这个处境令他有些感到恼火，这帮助了他避开那些负罪感。他不应该在这里的。这不是他的世界，而厨房里的那个汉尼拔不是他的汉尼拔。他在脑中一次又一次地重复这个念头来使自己镇定下来。  
  
　　“威尔？”汉尼拔说，将他从思绪中惊醒。汉尼拔已经回到了房间，拿着一瓶红酒和两个酒杯。威尔的喉咙因这景象抽紧，但汉尼拔穿的衣服与红龙攻击他们的时候不一样，并且他的头发要更长一些。  
  
　　“是的？”  
  
　　“你决定了吗？”汉尼拔走过来，将酒杯放到桌子上问。  
  
　　“决定？”  
  
　　“我的命运将会是什么。”  
  
　　威尔眨了眨眼，没有明白，看着汉尼拔打开酒瓶。  
  
　　“我们现在正在被监视。我推断是你在船上呼叫了FBI？”  
  
　　威尔僵住了。他没有想到汉尼拔产生了怀疑，但同时，他又不感到惊讶。  
  
　　“是的，我做了。你是怎么知道我们正在被监视的？”  
  
　　“他们触发了一些警报，”汉尼拔一边为他们倒酒，一边平静地说。  
  
　　“千代？”威尔接过汉尼拔递给他的酒杯问道。汉尼拔知道了令他感觉放松了下来。他的负罪感消褪了，注意力高度集中于汉尼拔的一举一动。  
  
　　“她离开了，”汉尼拔说。“送走她似乎是比较明智的做法。我与你在一起的决定不应该牵连到千代。”  
  
　　威尔抿紧嘴唇，避开汉尼拔的目光。他紧张地啜饮他的红酒。他想要说汉尼拔的命运没有注定毁灭，但那是就是在说谎。汉尼拔得到的不应该是谎言。  
  
　　“如果我正确理解了你现在的沉默的话，马上我将会被逮捕了？”汉尼拔思索道，喝着他的红酒。他正站在威尔前方，面对着窗户。对于一个正面对逮捕的人来说，他实在太过平静了。不过当他在狼陷的时候也是这样平静的。  
  
　　“我不打算让他们逮捕你，”威尔说，将酒杯放到桌子上。  
  
　　威尔不想让这以逮捕为终结。他想要他们中的一个死去。这很自私，但他想去到坠落之中，去到他的汉尼拔身边。  
  
　　“所以，你仍然寻求复仇，希望杀死我。”  
  
　　这个时间线原本的威尔希望的可能是那个。但是威尔寻求的并不是复仇。他只想要这一切结束。这里不是属于他的地方，不是属于他的时间。  
  
　　“我很抱歉，”他对汉尼拔说，“但我想要这一切结束；我想我们中的一个不得不为此死去。”  
  
　　汉尼拔叹了口气。威尔惊讶于听到他叹气。他从来不记得自己听见过汉尼拔叹气。  
  
　　“在佛罗伦萨你本来准备吃掉我，”威尔说。  
  
　　“我相信如果我杀了你的话会后悔的。”  
  
　　“但不后悔于吃掉我，”威尔讽刺地说。他感觉时间要用尽了；如果FBI正包围着他们，他没有多少时间。他希望自己仍然能操控局势让自己或者汉尼拔被杀。不然这将会是一次失败。  
  
　　“不，那个我不会后悔，”汉尼拔承认道，微笑起来。“但是吃掉你已经不是一个选项了，不是吗？”  
  
　　“如果正如你说的那样，FBI正在门外，那么唯一尝一尝我的方法只有……唔，咬我一口尝一尝。”  
  
　　威尔以为汉尼拔正在考虑它，看到他朝他方向的瞥视。然而那一刻过去了，汉尼拔放下他的酒杯。威尔看着他走到房间的中央跪下，双手举过头顶。威尔站起身走向他。汉尼拔没有对站到他身边的威尔做出反应。威尔想，或许现在杀了汉尼拔，回到一个更早的时间点再重来一遍会更容易。他们现在多半正在被监视，而汉尼拔的投降十分显然。FBI大概正在朝这里逼近。  
  
　　威尔走到连接庭院的门前，伸手把它打开。他的直觉抵触着他的决心，使他不得不深深地呼吸来平定自己。他的心脏持续地在胸腔里疾驰。威尔舔了舔嘴唇，开口说道。  
  
　　“我说我们中的一个必须死去，并不意味着那一定是你，汉尼拔。”  
  
　　他没有等着对方的反应。他跨过那扇门，快步向悬崖走去。他听到汉尼拔呼喊他的名字，听到他开始移动，以比他快得多的速度向他追来。枪声响彻天际。威尔因这熟悉的子弹穿透人体的声响而停住了。他身后的汉尼拔痛楚地呻吟一声，倒在地上。威尔在奔向他和原地等待之间挣扎。  
  
　　“威尔……？”他听到汉尼拔虚弱而艰难地呼唤道。  
  
　　他无法思考，他奔向汉尼拔，在他身边跪下。他正侧躺在地上，当威尔把他翻过来的时候，他身上的众多弹孔正在流血。血将他的双手染得鲜红。看到汉尼拔渐渐死去跟上一次一样可怕。他们的目光交汇了。  
  
　　“汉尼拔，”威尔轻声道。远远地，他听到有人在喊他的名字。那听起来像是杰克。  
  
　　“这是更好的结果，”威尔保证道，抚摸着汉尼拔的头发。“你不是可以生活在笼子里的人。”  
  
　　汉尼拔渐渐失血的时候威尔没有把视线别开。他的呼吸变得越来越浅，最终停止了。  
  
　　 _ **是我做了这个，**_ 威尔想。他想知道另一个威尔会不会记得这些，又会不会在他离开之后决定自己从悬崖上跳下去。  
  
  
~ONE~

 

　　威尔在黑暗和剧痛中醒来。他正仰躺在地，月光泼洒在他身上。他眨了眨眼，意识到有一把到正插在自己的脸颊里，切到了他的舌头。威尔颤抖地伸出一只手想去把刀子拔出来，但是红龙扑到了他上方。强壮的胳膊和有力的双手抓住他的手臂将他提起，然后绕到他的脖子上。随着一阵尖锐的疼痛，他的脖颈被拧断了。  
  
  
 **～TWO～**  
  
  
　　下坠。  
  
　　撞击到冰冷的水体中以及疼痛。  
  
　　汉尼拔重得可怕，过后威尔没法记起自己是怎么把他们两人拽到岩石上的了。他感觉不到寒冷，这是一个坏信号。汉尼拔仍然躺在他身边。浪涛声震耳欲聋，充斥了他的意识。  
  
　　疼痛弄醒了他。有两个人正在搬动他，他的肢体拖拽过石块，他的伤口痛楚难当。威尔睁开了眼睛。天色仍然是暗的。  
  
　　“汉尼拔？”他虚弱地问道。他的声音因他脸颊与舌头上的伤口含混不清。  
  
　　“他还活着，”一个女声说。  
  
　　 _ **千代，**_ 威尔想，稍微地放松了下来。  
  
　　他被丢了下来，痛苦地喊出声。颤抖着，他睁开双眼，看到了木质的地板。  
  
　　 _ **那艘船，**_ 威尔想。  
  
　　“你醒了吗？”千代问。  
  
　　威尔痛苦地呻吟一声，无法说话。  
  
　　有人——一个男人——将他翻了过来仰躺着。不是汉尼拔，而是一个更年长的男人，有着尖锐的颧骨和灰色的头发。他看上去忧心忡忡。  
  
　　“他们都需要看医生，”那男人将视线从威尔身上移开说。他有一点法国口音。  
  
　　“汉尼拔，”威尔微不可闻地说。汉尼拔就是个医生。  
  
　　“他还没有恢复意识，”千代在他的视线之外说。“我们得把他搬到下面船舱里。”  
  
　　他们吃力地搬动他。尽管疼痛难当，威尔还是尽力去放松，好让他们轻松一点。他们把他抬到一张床上，紧挨着另一个身体。  
  
　　 _ **汉尼拔，**_ 威尔意识到。他将一只颤抖的手伸向他。汉尼拔的身体冰冷。威尔恐惧地僵住了，直到看到汉尼拔在浅浅地呼吸。  
  
　　“我们得离开这里，”千代说。“你能照看他们吗？”  
  
　　“是的，没问题，”那男人说。“我可以照看他们，但是我们需要一个医生。”  
  
　　“我会去试试找一个，”她说，然后离开了。  
  
　　那男人开始割下他的衣服。通常来讲，一个陌生人拿着刀子靠近他会把他吓坏，但他现在实在太过疲累。他再次看向汉尼拔，然后失去了意识。  
  
　　有什么东西被按压到了他的肩膀上，疼痛弄醒了他。威尔试图反抗，但他太过虚弱。  
  
　　“请不要反抗我，”那男人说。“我正在包扎你的肩膀，以防你失血过多。”  
  
　　在一段漫长的疼痛之后，那男人叹了口气。  
  
　　“我得把你移动到床上才能重新包扎好，再给汉尼拔也包扎上。”  
  
　　移动到床上似乎是件不可能的任务，但威尔尽力点了点头。这个男人是在尽可能地帮忙。他在被移动的过程中失去了意识。  
  
　　稍后他再次醒了过来。他正躺在地板上，不过他的身下垫着毯子，身上也盖着一些。绷带正包在他的脸跟刺伤的肩膀上。他想要去看看汉尼拔，但是他的身体不听使唤，而他的嘴里满是血浆。他把头转到一边试图把它们吐出来，当他做不到的时候，他开始轻轻地啜泣。这些动作引发的疼痛太过难忍，他再次失去了意识。  
  
　　下一次醒来的时候，痛感已经减弱了，他感觉有些轻飘飘的，可能是止痛药的效果。他很暖和，并且感觉到舌头已经被缝合了。他睁开眼睛，发现自己正在一个让他联想起高档旅馆的房间里。有一扇明亮的窗户，但因为挂着窗帘，威尔没法看见外面。威尔转头往相反的方向看去，看到了另一张床上的汉尼拔。那不是一张医院病床，但像威尔一样，他也正在输液，一个半满的尿袋挂在床架上。威尔的注意到了他自己老二上，没错，他身上也接着尿袋。精疲力尽地，威尔等了一会，但是没有人过来，而他再次沉入了睡眠中。  
  
　　中途他一定是发了烧，因为他下一次醒来的时候一切都是一团混乱。千代和那个男人担忧的脸笼罩在他上方。他梦到自己不停地死去以及害死汉尼拔；一个又一个的世界接连毁灭。  
  
　　意识一点点地慢慢清晰起来。  
  
　　再次醒来，他看到汉尼拔正坐在他的床边，样子十分疲惫。他向他伸出手，在汉尼拔的手干燥而温暖的触感中再次入睡。  
  
　　他的上半身被抬了起来，一根吸管放到了他的嘴里。水尝起来美妙至极，但是吞咽令人痛苦。他呛了一下开始咳嗽，直到他太过疲累而睡着。  
  
　　“汉尼拔？”当那个陌生人更换他的输液袋的时候他微不可闻地问。说话仍然令他疼痛。那男人看向威尔，在床边坐下。  
  
　　“他在做一些训练，”他说。“很快他就会回来。你感觉怎么样？”  
  
　　威尔试图咂咂嘴，但是他的嘴唇太干了。意识到这点，那男人帮助他稍微坐起来，把一个插着吸管的杯子拿到他嘴边。记起他的咳嗽发作，威尔慢慢地喝着。吞咽仍然很困难。现在疼痛减轻了，威尔意识到自己嘴里的味道有多么糟糕。那个陌生人将水杯拿走，拍了拍他的手。  
  
　　“你醒过来了真好，”他告诉威尔。“汉尼拔很担心。”  
  
　　威尔想问很多事情，但他已经累了起来，知道自己没法醒很长时间。皱着眉头，他指向那个男人。那男人疑惑地回望，直到明白过来他的意思。他笑了片刻。  
  
　　“我的名字是罗伯特。我是汉尼拔的叔叔，”他回答道。惊讶使得他多醒了一小会，直到疲惫将他拉入睡乡之中。  
  
　　争执的声音吵醒了威尔。他朝声音源头的方向转过头。汉尼拔正坐在他床边的一把轮椅里，而那个男人，他的叔叔罗伯特，正站在他身旁。他们正在说法语。威尔半心半意地想着他们为什么不用立陶宛语交谈。  
  
　　汉尼拔说了些听起来像是恳求的话，罗伯特叹了口气离开了。汉尼拔看向威尔，他们的目光交汇到了一起。惊讶使得汉尼拔的双眼睁大了片刻。  
  
　　“威尔，”他微笑着说。他看起来很悲伤。这对于汉尼拔来说是个不同寻常的表情。威尔试图讲话，但是汉尼拔摇了摇头。  
  
　　“别说话，”他告诉他，“你舌头上的伤口感染了。你挺了过来，但情况一度十分危险。你应该让你的舌头尽可能久地休息。”  
  
　　威尔眨了眨眼表示理解，然后有意地看向那把轮椅。  
  
　　“我的背受到了损伤。加之以休息和时间，我恢复行走能力的可能性非常高。”  
  
　　虚弱地，威尔伸出手，汉尼拔握住了它。威尔觉得他应该感觉内疚，但是把他们两人拉下悬崖已经是很久之前的事情了。现在他只是开心于他们幸存了下来。这认知震撼了他。他们幸存了下来，而现在是在坠崖之后。在过去时光之中的旅行已经结束了，他希望如此。现在他终于可以跟他的汉尼拔在一起了。疼痛中，威尔开始静静地哭起来。  
  
　　“怎么了？”汉尼拔问，在他的轮椅里倾身向前，攥紧了威尔的手。  
  
　　威尔握紧他的手，试图说话，但他的嘴里发出发声音不成字句。沮丧而疼痛地，威尔闭上了眼睛。情绪的骚动令他精疲力竭，他可以感到自己正在迷迷糊糊地睡过去。现在他终于找回了他，威尔想跟汉尼拔说话。并且他需要思考究竟发生了什么，以及要如何继续。但他力不从心了。就在他失去意识的前一刻，他听到汉尼拔对他说话。  
  
　　“我的威尔，”他轻轻地说，亲吻威尔的手背。“我真高兴再次见到了你。”

 

      反复地睡睡醒醒三回之后，威尔才得以问汉尼拔那是什么意思。  
  
      一次他醒来的时候千代在他身边。她沉默地帮助他喝了水，督促他继续休息。下一次威尔醒来的时候罗伯特跟他在一起，他对他微笑，帮助他喝水。现在威尔知道了他是汉尼拔的血亲，他能够看到他们的相像之处了。但是罗伯特跟汉尼拔相比起来特别地可亲，威尔想问问他是如何应对汉尼拔的真面目的，但他仍然很容易疲惫，并且还无法正常地讲话。他的舌头正在愈合，肿胀渐渐消退，但他仍然没法组成可理解的字句。  
  
      下次他醒来的时候，一本笔记本和一支笔正躺在他的右手边，而汉尼拔正睡在另一张床上；那台轮椅停在他们之间。终于回到这里感觉很不真实，或者说终于可以向前迈进而不是在过去醒来。或许这种感觉部分是由于他摄入的止痛药。他小心地伸出手触摸自己包扎过的脸，透过纱布，他能摸到缝合的针脚。他真的在这里。  
  
      他想知道现在将会发生什么，以及跟汉尼拔在一起会是什么样子。他想知道他自己改变了多少。时间跳跃带来的压力和从中取得的认识让他精疲力竭。或许他目前的疲劳不是由于身体上的伤害，而是情绪上的透支。他看着另一张床上的汉尼拔。他看上去也很疲累，不能行走一定对他来说一定非常令人沮丧。  
  
      汉尼拔会看出来他已经变了的，威尔想。他没法对汉尼拔隐藏他的改变，他也不想这么做。威尔想要与他分享他的经历。汉尼拔有可能认为他是疯了，但他希望他了解到的那些事情能帮助他令汉尼拔相信他。  
  
      费力地，威尔移动到一个半坐的姿势。之后他因为太累休息了一会。跟汉尼拔交流的迫切愿望帮助他保持清醒和书写。首先，他在第一页上写下了他想问的问题，完成之后，他挣扎着想解释一下自己的经历。在他恢复讲话能力之前他应该不会开始这个话题，但是以防万一，他想先做好准备。他花了一会功夫才开始动笔，不过最后他还是组织出了一些句子:  
  
  
  
 _“汉尼拔，在坠落的过程中，有些事发生在了我身上。我知道这很难以置信，但是我想死去之后我在过去醒了过来，在我们还是陌生人的时候。我试图在那里生活并且跟你在一起，但这导致了我的死亡。再一次地，我没有真正死亡，而是醒过来……”_  
  
  
  
      汉尼拔动了动，威尔把本子放到一边望过去。他醒着，正在看着威尔。  
  
      威尔挥了挥手。汉尼拔微笑了，坐了起来。他的动作僵硬，用手臂拽着自己整个身体的重量。以他的枪伤，所有这些动作一定都很疼。皱着眉，威尔担忧地看着汉尼拔在床上坐起，将双腿拖到床沿。他把轮椅拉过来，吃力地坐上去。威尔不想只是看着，他想要上前去帮忙。他同样惊讶于汉尼拔会向他展现如此多的弱点。  
  
      “嗨，”汉尼拔将轮椅滑到威尔跟前问道。他微笑着，但不像他们经过红龙得到自由之后那么无忧无虑了。“你想要喝点水吗？”  
  
      威尔点点头，看着汉尼拔滑到床头桌前，倒了一杯水，小心地拿给威尔。他接了过来，感觉杯子难以置信地重，即使它只有半满。一半的水似乎直接渗进了他的嘴里。吞咽仍旧很痛苦。威尔喝完之后，汉尼拔从他手里接过空杯子。他的动作很慢。威尔指了指红龙的子弹穿透他的地方。  
  
      “伤口愈合得很好，”汉尼拔回答了他无言的问题。  
  
      威尔拿过他写着问题的那一页，将“以你受的伤真的适合这样活动吗？”圈起来递给汉尼拔。汉尼拔接过来，将所有的问题都看了一遍，然后回答。  
  
      “我不应该活动得太过，”汉尼拔说，“不过一些运动和训练是恢复需要的。”  
  
 _ **慢慢地来，求你，**_ 威尔心道，向汉尼拔伸出手。当他们的手彼此交握，威尔感觉自己放松了下来。  
  
      “至于你的其他问题，”汉尼拔继续道，研究着那页纸。“我们暂时是安全的。这是我家族所有的一所公寓，不过既然它在我被逮捕的时候没有被发现，我相信它现在也不会暴露。”  
  
      满意于这个答案，威尔点了点头，攥了攥汉尼拔的手。  
  
      “你肩膀上的伤愈合得很好，很快你就得开始物理治疗了，”汉尼拔说，朝着威尔的肩膀皱眉。他说话的时候在躲避威尔的眼睛，这对他来说不同寻常。“你的肩膀已经不是第一次受伤了。我们得多加锻炼才能保证你手臂的灵活性。”  
  
      威尔拿过笔记本，翻过那页，然后写道：  
  
 _ **有什么事不对吗？**_  
  
      汉尼拔读过之后移开了视线。这令威尔变得更加紧张了。他想要上前紧紧地拥抱住他，确保他不会溜走。威尔不认为他能经受得住再一次失去汉尼拔。  
  
      “不要，威尔，”汉尼拔说。“请不要伤害到自己。”  
  
      威尔试图用意念催促他快点说到底怎么了。毕竟他之前曾试图杀死他们两个，或许汉尼拔决定他受够了。  
  
      “没有什么 _ **不对**_ 的事，”汉尼拔说，用食指抚过威尔的手。  
  
      “只是发生了一些事。我本来想等你再恢复一些，能够讲话的时候再跟你说。”  
  
      摇着头，威尔示意他继续。  
  
      “那好吧，”汉尼拔叹了口气说。他直视威尔的双眼。  
  
      “威尔，在坠落的过程中，有些事情发生在了我身上。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sounders of Three·全文完  
  
To be continue in **#between deaths#**


End file.
